Es Amor o Solo Atraccion 1
by JanethMalfoy
Summary: Como te pude haver conocido y haverme enamorado de ti solo por un accidente...
1. Cuando todo Comenzo

**Es amor o solo atracción?**

Esta historia podría tener varias cosillas de mayores asi que si no tienen mas de 17 años no la lean aunque no son muy fuertes ni exageradas son cosas comunes entre chicos y chicas asi que diviértanse….

Agosto….

Londres la ciudad mas hermosa a mi criterio esas torres edificios arquitecturas ese reloj que estaba en la estación toda una hermosura, aparte de la ciudad, era 15 de agosto el día era hermoso soleado las nubes estaban despejadas el aire fresco corría por la ciudad yo janeth aquer una chica de 16 años curso el 6 año en el colegio de beauxbatons en Europa con mis dos mejores amigas, pues soy alta pelo largo chino castaño oscuro ojos cafés claros piel blanca con mejillas rosadas y pocas pecas un cuerpo no todo hermoso o pero lindo mis cosas favoritas que hago son muchas luego las sabrán al paso de la historia…

Podrías dejar de verte en el espejo fastidias-dijo mi amiga Andrómeda una de las chicas mas guapas de el colegio ella era alta pelo rojo ondulado hasta media espalda y unos ojos celestes hermosos cuerpo perfecto.

No puedo evitarlo hay muchos espejos en esta ciudad-dijo janeth mirándose en una de las ventanas de un restaurante de Londres.

Venimos a Londres a divertirnos no a pelear-dijo Karen mi otra mejor amiga ella es alta lindo cuerpo piel aperlada ojos verdes y pelo negro lacio ella era una vela asi que todos los magos la miraban aunque estábamos rodeados de muggles, bien donde iba a si pues aquí estamos las tres con muchas bolsas en mano caminando rumbo a un autobús que nos llevaría a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, me subo a un autobús rojo de dos piso muy lindo diría yo y nos sentamos mis compañeras miraban asia las ventanas al igual que yo y con la boca abierta miraba asia todas las hermosas figuras de los ingleses barones que caminaban hay, eran las 5 de la tarde una hermosa tarde se presenciaba entre el cielo y el sol que se ocultaba, las luces de la ciudad se encendían poco a poco, yo por mi caso cuando bajamos del autobús estaba impresionada en el hotel el cual nos hospedamos nos quedaremos por unas semanas mientras veía a una persona, el hotel era hermoso unos 200 pisos asia arriba obvio, ventanales grandes, la entrada toda de un artistica alfombra roja luces entre otras cosas entramos nos hospedamos sino antes de ver a los demás que se hospedaban todos unos chicos guapos yo avance soy un poco tímida no se podía negar, camine asia el elevador con mis amigas detrás de mi que estaban platicando animadamente yo estaba cansada por todas las cosas que compre, apartamos una habitación para las tres, caminamos por un largo pasillo que estaba lleno de puertas blancas cada una con un timbre alado y con lamparitas estaba el hotel con una pintura de color crema que hacia que te daba sueño la alfombra café con toques dorados y cremas caminamos asia la habitación 504 donde ya hacían 2 camas muy cómodas con sillones a los lados y lámparas unas persianas lindas un tocador donde estaba siendo usado por Andrómeda yo me recosté en la cama ocupándola toda con las bolsas y de un momento a otro me quede completamente dormida…

Son las 7 de la noche y ya esta dormida-dijo Andrómeda mirándome desde el espejo y miro a Karen quien solo se encogió de hombros…

Un anciano caminaba de un lado a otro por su oficina que estaba elegantemente decorada.

Que sucede dumbeldor-le dijo una anciana que venita una túnica verde oscura, la cual miraba al profesor por sus gafas.

Nada minerva solo estoy impaciente por la respuesta de esa joven-dijo el profesor tomando un sorbo de te.

Dudo que diga que no-dijo ella viéndolo.

Eso espero-dijo dumbeldor.

Janeth se levanto viéndose que aun estaba vestida sus amigas estaban dormidas en la cama de alado, janeth se levanto tomo sus maletas y abrió una sacando su ropa se dirigió asia la ducha sino antes de saber que una lechuza picoteaba la ventana, janeth la abrió y la lechuza se poso en la mesita de noche que estaba en una esquina de la habitación.

Hola-dijo janeth tomando la carta que tenia atada a su pata.

Janeth la leyó..

Señorita aquer la espero en 20 minutos en el callejón diagon solo tiene que tomar los polvos y decir diagon la esperare en el caldero chorriante no tarde…

Prof. dumbeldor.

Janeth sonrió era su oportunidad y no la rechazaría…

Janeth se metió a bañar saliendo rápidamente se vistió y se pinto delicadamente recogiéndose el pelo y salio con su bolso y los polvos que estaban atados a la otra pata de la lechuza entro a la chimenea que estaba en la otra parte de la habitación y dijo claramente la palabra diagon- unas flamas verdes la rodearon janeth sintió mariposas en su estomago al sentir que sus pies se separaban de el suelo y comenzaba a girar rápidamente, la joven callo en otra chimenea, levantándose rápidamente se sacudió los pantalones y la blusa rosa que traía, vio que estaba en un restaurante o eso creía ella vio que estaba vació solo una persona estaba ocupando una pequeña mesa con una taza de café en la cual el señor estaba interesado leyendo el profeta en la cual avisaba la noticia que el señor oscuro había sido destruido por el gran harry potter y que el mundo mágico estaba a salvo nuevamente gracias a el…

Buenos días señor-dijo janeth mirando al mesero que estaba secando mágicamente con su varita varias tazas de café.

Si señorita necesita algo-le dijo amablemente el señor.

Si busco al profesor dumbeldor, sabe donde podría encontrarlo-le pregunto janeth con una sonrisa discreta.

Si es ese señor de aya-dijo el apuntando a la pequeña mesita.

Gracias-dijo ella respirando hondamente y caminando asia el ansiando que veía la noticia.

Profesor-dijo janeth nerviosa.

El señor bajo el periódico y vio a la joven que estaba completamente nerviosa frente a el.

Señorita aquer un placer dumbeldor-dijo el presentándose ante la joven quien sonrió.

Igualmente profesor-dijo ella.

El profesor hablo seriamente con la joven.

Por supuesto que acepto-dijo janeth sonriente.

Muy bien la veremos después señorita-dijo el profesor.

Por supuesto profesor , pero por el momento me retiro que mis amigas deben estar esperándome-dijo janeth despidiéndose del profesor y entrando nuevamente ala chimenea en la cual apareció en el hotel.

Janeth donde estabas me tenias preocupada-le dijo karen abrazándola.

Acepte-dijo janeth temiendo la reacción de sus amigas a la noticia.

Tarde o temprano nos dirías verdad-dijo Andrómeda.

Creo que si-dijo janeth callada.

Bueno hay que disfrutar el tiempo que estemos juntas-dijo karen.

Si-dijo janeth sonriente aceptaron su decisión.

Janeth y sus amigas salían del hotel abrazadas y sonrientes.

Vamos a caminar amor-le decía una joven de cabellos largos negros ondulados hermosos era alta piel blanca ojos negros como la noche un cuerpo perfecto toda una hermosura la joven, que iba tomada de la mano de un joven.

Esta bien-dijo el joven que besaba a su novia en los labios ligeramente el joven era muy apuesto alto un cuerpo perfectamente ejercitado piel blanca pálida ojos grises hermosos casi azules pelo largo platinado peinado asia tras en esos momentos traía a su novia elizabeth tomada de la mano.

Pero que fastidiosa eres-le dijo otra joven de cabellos lacios negros cortos unos ojos negros como la noche quien jugaba con su amigo blaice un joven de piel blanca y cabellos castaños.

Vamos pansy ella quiere caminar-dijo el joven sonriente.

Esta bien vamos-dijo ella sonriendo.

Los chicos estaban en la ciudad de Londres draco malfoy el chico mas guapo aparte de balice zabinny slytherin s los dos todos unos sex simbol en la cual habían dejado uno a su novia y otro a su amiga en una tienda de vestidos ellos estaban aburridos asi que fueron a comprar algo para comer y entretenerse un rato mientras ellas se gastaban su dinero.

Vamos draco mira que hermosuras de mujeres-dijo blaice viendo a las chicas que pasaban y les sonreían tontamente.

Lo se pero tengo novia-dijo draco.

Antes decías otras cosas malfoy-dijo blaice.

Balice no soy tu, todo un tonto tras mujeres soy guapo eso no se puede negar-dijo el presumiéndose ante una rubia que pasaba.

Pero no soy como tu recuérdalo soy un poco mas tranquilo diría yo.

Si tu lo que tu digas o eres peor que un cabrón-dijo balice viendo a las chicas que pasaban.

Tienes envidia solo eso-dijo draco mirando a su amigo.

Claro tienes a la chica mas guapa de slytherin entre tus manos y ni siquiera te as acostado con ella-dijo balice sonriente.

No soy tu ya te dije que no me meto con cualquiera-dijo draco-y parte no te quejes que tu quieres a pansy y ni siquiera te atreves a decírselo-dijo el caminando rápidamente.

Blaice se quedo callado…

Claro que ese vestido se te ve bien Andrómeda-le decía karen a Andrómeda quien estaba viendo un vestido rojo que se había comprado.

Si-dijo janeth antes de…

Au-dijo janeth antes de caer de sentón al topar con alguien entre los pasillos de las grandes tiendas de Londres.

Janeth se iba levantar cuando ve una mano enfrente zullo, janeth la tomo sin mirar arriba pero cuándo se paro enfrente de la persona sonrió delicadamente al ver esos ojos tan hermosos.

Estas bien-le pregunto el joven de cabellos rubios.

Si gracias-dijo ella viendo al joven que le sonreía tímidamente.

No te lastimaste-le pregunto el castaño.

No-dijo janeth sacudiéndose los jeans.

Discúlpame no me fije donde iba-dijo janeth mirando al Joven de ojos grises.

Las chicas miraban a los dos jóvenes con sonrisas tontas.

No te preocupes-dijo el joven despidiéndose elegantemente y retirándose.

Adiós-dijo blaice.

Adiós-dijo janeth…

Amor una atracción inevitable entre dos personas que se quieren mutuamente pero esto fue un amor o solo una atracción…

Janeth seguía mirando al joven que se alejaba sonriendo con su amigo, janeth se voltio por que sus amigas le hablaban.

Draco el joven que caminaba voltio a ver a la joven que caminaba con sus amigas asia unas tiendas.

Esta muy guapo-dijo Andrómeda.

Que va te quedas corta hermoso ese joven-dijo karen janeth no hablaba aun estaba impactada por esos ojos hermosos.

Divino diría yo-pensó ella sonriendo….

Linda chica con la que topaste-dijo balice mientras comía una frituras con queso.

Lo se era hermosa-dijo draco.

Quien era hermosa amor-le pregunto elizabeth que venia con muchas bolsas en la mano en la que draco termino cargándolas.

Nada amor-dijo draco besándola y recordando la imagen de esa hermosa joven.

Janeth llegaba a casa de sus tíos dos semanas después de vacaciones.

Ya llegue-dijo janeth.

Hola querida como te fue-le pregunto su tia una señora de mediana edad alta piel blanca pelo rubio y ojos azules.

Muy bien traje regalos para todos-dijo janeth saludando a su tia-y mi tío-pregunto.

Esta en el estudio-dijo ella.

Mi familia son los enyers de parte de mi padre, si mis padres murieron un pasado oscuro luego lo sabrán…

Janeth entrego sus regalos cuando de pronto…

A ya llegaste-dijo una joven muy linda era alta 16 años bruja pelo rubio ojos azules un cuerpo hermoso ella estudia en salem en estados unidos.

Si prima-dijo janeth aburrida-toma es para ti-dijo janeth entregándole una linda bolsa plateada con aros para colgarse en su muñeca.

Y cuando te vas-le dijo rápidamente mirándola.

Dentro de poco creo que el domingo-dijo janeth…

Viernes 29 de agosto…

Janeth había regresado de su viaje de Londres en esos momentos había llegado a la mansión de sus tíos en Europa no sabia por que se regreso si iba a ver a su odiosa prima alexa, la chica pidió permiso para salir un rato con sus amigas, janeth miro a su tia triste.

Por que me trata asi-le pregunto janeth a su tia.

Envidia de que tu eres multimillonaria-dijo su tia con una sonrisa.

Pero bien saben que no me interesa mi dinero-dijo janeth mirándola y respirando profundamente.

Ella seguramente esta como te diré harta de que estés aquí y que te tratemos un poco mas que a ella-dijo su tia triste.

No deben de hacer eso-dijo janeth arrodillándose enfrente de su tia y tomando su mano- deben de tratarla mas a ella yo, solo soy un estorbo aquí si no hubiera pasado eso no estuviera incomodándolos, no los volveré a molestar-dijo janeth levantándose y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

No janeth tu nunca fuiste ni serás un estorbo lo que has sufrido estos años te lo va a pagar la vida con felicidad estoy segura-dijo ella.

Gracias tia me retiro-dijo janeth subiendo.

Janeth era una de las jóvenes mas lindas en personalidad en todo el colegio tiene un pasado oscuro, dentro de su alma una ira la provocaba a cada día pero no la dejaba sacar ella era débil y tímida pero cuando verdaderamente sacan su personalidad a flote en la cual janeth aun no la encuentra, ella no se dejar pisotear tan fácilmente, a ella no le gusta dañar a las personas le gusta ayudar, janeth es reservada ni sus mejores amigas saben sus mas íntimos secretos solo uno que fue el mas importante en su vida la causa de la muerte de sus padres, janeth subía las escaleras de la mansión a su derecha había una puerta mágicamente cerrada en la cual estaba su nombre a lo largo con colores rosas y blancos janeth abrió su cuarto respirando el aroma que ella había dejado cuando se fue, su cuarto amplio y lindo era blanco con todo tipo de cuadros pintados por sus amigas fotografías de ellas su cama amplia con lindas telitas blancas y rosas que caían ligeramente del techo una ráfaga de viento hacia que se movieran un closet amplio en la parte derecha de la habitación era blanco con todo un guardarropa dentro un peinador grande blanco con un ramo de flores mágicas a los extremos que cambiaban de colores a cada minuto y soltaban un aroma fresco, en su techo un paisaje del cielo atardecer estaba dibujado y moviéndose, alado de su cama había dos buros en la cual tenían unas lamparitas muy lindas rositas con pelusas al igual que su colcha rosa y sus cojines de colores pasteles su teléfono era igual con pelusitas blancas y rosas que lo cubrían su baño era amplio con yacus y bañera aparte.. janeth se tiro en su cama dejando sus tenis en la alfombra rosa que estaba en el suelo con algunos regalos que le habían llegado por las vacaciones, janeth estaba en toda la cama mirando asia el cielo miro su taburete y vio la foto de sus padres, para janeth que no los había conocido ya que habían muerto al año en que ella había nacido para ella ellos eras su punto de admiración eran unos aurores excelentes su historia o la cual sus tíos le habían contado de cómo se conocieron era fantástica estaban ellos separados uno en durmstrang y otro en beauxbatons nos e podían encontrar por nada hasta que un día estaban de viaje y de pronto sus miradas se encontraron en un restaurante cada uno estaba con sus inseparables amigos

Sentí como mi corazón latía al recordar todo lo que me habían dicho…

Flash back años atrás….

Sentí su mirada en mi levante mi mirada acatando los ojos castaños del joven que era totalmente apuesto al igual que sus compañeros un cuerpo perfecto alto aperlado una sonrisa encantadora recordé ese día muy bien.

Aurita regreso chicas-dijo la joven de cabellos chinos y castaños unos ojos hermosos grises una cuerpo muy lindo la joven se había levantado hace unos días se había graduado de el colegio de beauxbatons la joven se dirigía asia los baños se comenzó a pintar terminando salio chocando con una persona en la cual la tomo por la cintura antes de que ella cayera.

Estas bien-dijo el joven de ojos castaños hermosos que me impactaron esos momentos y que no podía contestar hasta que reaccione…

Si gracias-dijo ella sonriente.

Te note con tus amigas tu hermosa belleza me impresiono-dijo el sin ser tímido aun que ella se sonrojo.

Gracias-dijo la joven tímida.

Tu nombre es-dijo o pregunto el joven soltándola y mirándola fijamente a los ojos en la que la joven se puso nerviosa a tal escultura de hombre.

Janeth enderson-dijo ella sonriente.

Mucho gusto yo soy

Andréu aquer-dijo el joven besando la mano de la joven.

Un placer-dijo ella sonriendo.

Quisieras ir a dar un pase-dijo el.

Por un momento pensé que le diría que no pero respondí.

Por supuesto-dijo ella y los dos salieron de el restaurante dejando a sus amigos.

Fin del flash back….

Janeth sonreía viendo la imagen de sus padres quedándose completamente dormida y soñando y recordando a ese joven de ojos grises que la impresionaron al instante…

Apenas te vi y supe que nunca me olvidare de ti oyó decir esas palabras en su mente antes de levantarse la mañana siguiente…

Los días pasaron era sábado janeth terminaba de hacer sus maletas eran las 11 de la mañana janeth salía de viaje asia Londres ese mismo día, estaba triste no lo podía negra pero no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad que le brindaban…

Janeth bajo una joven la miro con la sonrisa amplia y de malicia vio a sus tíos abrazados con una sonrisa linda en sus rostros.

Los voy a extrañar fue lo único que dijo janeth antes de abrasarlos fuertemente a los dos.

Nosotros también-dijo su tia.

Prométenos que vendrás el verano próximo-dijo su tío.

Por supuesto-dijo janeth saliendo y viendo a sus dos amigas inseparables apunto de tocar.

Nos odiarioamos irnos sin despedirnos-dijo Andrómeda con lagrimas en los ojos janeth diviso al taxi que estaba esperando afuera.

Yo tampoco-dijo karen abrazando a su amiga.

Gracias-dijo janeth (que se trata da muchas gracias esta chica)

Las chicas la acompañaron asta el aeropuerto se iría a la forma muggle ya que no tenia polvos flu.

Adiós chicas-dijo janeth abrazándolas a las dos.

Toma-le dijo Andrómeda a janeth dándole una pulsera de oro blanco que tenia colgado todo tipo de corazoncitos y tenia una F grande.

F-dijo janeth.

Vio que karen traía un 4 y Andrómeda una e.

Friend s 4 ever-dijo Andrómeda.

Por dios-dijo janeth-apuesto que fuiste tu la de la idea-dijo janeth mirando a una karen que comenzaba a llorar y que la abrazaba.

Si-dijo Andrómeda-prométeme que nos escribirás o si no me muero me tienes que contar todo-dijo ella.

Si chicas-dijo janeth.

Chao-dijo Andrómeda.

Adiós-dijo janeth despidiéndose con un abrazo.

Adiós-dijo karen sonriente y triste.

Adiós-dijo janeth caminando asia donde tenia que entregar el boleto.

Janeth subió al avión mirando por la ventanilla se despidió de su ciudad con una lagrima que recorría una de sus mejillas.

Las extrañare-dijo ella en su mente.

Janeth se la paso escuchando música de un aparato que se había comprado en Londres traía un CD que le gusto mucho era de unos jóvenes que vestían de negro the rasmus decía el CD, uno de las fascinaciones de janeth era cantar y tocar la guitarra era su fascinación.

Janeth bajo del avión y se dirigió sola eran las 9 de la noche estaba todo solo.

Ahora que hago-dijo janeth viendo como un autobús morado parecía de la nada y se posaba enfrente de ella.

Hola linda señorita este es el autobús noctámbulo donde recogemos a magos que necesitan ayuda(la vdd no me acuerdo de lo que decía luego lo cambio)

Me podrían llevar al caldero chorriante por favor-dijo janeth.

Por supuesto sube-le dijo, janeth iba a tomar su valija cuando el dijo que no la hiciera.

Janeth subió y vio que estaba lleno de pequeñas camas el autobús janeth se fue hasta enfrente.

En segundos o minutos llegaron al caldero donde un jorobado llamado tom la recibió amablemente llevándola a su habitación en donde había varios libros empacados se suponen que eran de ella janeth se ducho y se acostó ya era tarde mañana iría a la estación temprano.

Janeth a la mañana siguiente se levanto temprano no quería pero tenia que hacerlo seria un día grandioso según ella, se dirigió a su baúl saco su varita y unos pantalones celestes de mezclilla despintados con una blusa coqueta celeste con rayitas rosas y verdecitas se arreglo y saco su baúl con su varita era de 25 centímetros la empuñadura en pequeños remolidos adornados muy lindos era de color negro muy linda.

Janeth salio con su baúl sus libros guardados era temprano las 9 de la mañana según ella bajaba las escaleras dejo su baúl iba a dar vuelta cuando choca con alguien bruscamente en la cual ese joven reacciono rápidamente y la tomo por la cintura.

Janeth tenia los ojos cerrados estaba refugiada en el pecho de un joven que olía agradablemente, janeth reacciono por medio de sus mejillas rosas y miro asia arriba unos ojos hermosos la miraron preocupado.

Estas bien-dijo el joven.

Si-dijo janeth tonta con los ojos del joven-que se supone que pasa topo con todos-dijo janeth con una sonrisa.

Que suerte-dijo el joven mirándola.

Lo se, disculpa conoces el callejón-le pregunto janeth sin ser tímida por unos segundos al joven.

Por supuesto que necesitas-dijo el joven muy amable era alto muy apuesto un cuerpo muy bien formado pelo negro desordenado unos ojos verdes esmeraldas brillantes y hermosos.

Me podrías ayudar es que soy nueva aquí y no se mucho-dijo janeth mirándolo.

Claro eres nueva vas a entrar al colegio-le pregunto harry.

Si-dijo ella sonriente.

Bien si quieres nos vamos juntos-dijo el joven.

Claro-dijo janeth asi no se tendría que ir a solas.

Y como te llamas le pregunto el joven.

Janeth aquer –dijo ella mirándolo los dos iban caminando por el callejón las miradas se iban a ellos dos.

Harry potter un placer-dijo el sonriente.

Igual –dijo ella sonriente-donde podría conseguir una lechuza-pregunto ella mirándolo.

Aquí ven-dijo el parándose enfrente de una tienda que tenia todo tipo de mascotas gatos ratones monos lagartos ranas entre otras cosas.

Que linda-dijo janeth viendo una lechuza blanca con manchas negras muy linda.

Si o tengo una blanca-dijo el.

Enserio-dijo ella tocándola y viéndolo a el.

Si-dijo el.

Son fantásticas la quiero-dijo ella sacando las monedas de oro de su bolso y pagándola y llevándose la en una jaula.

Que tal si ya nos vamos ya es tarde-dijo harry tomando su baúl y el de la joven.

Claro-dijo janeth entusiasmada.

Janeth y harry bajaron en la estación de kin cross janeth estaba admirada.

Harry dice 9 ¾-le dijo janeth viendo el pequeño boleto.

Esta bien es un mundo mágico todo es diferente-dijo el sonriéndole.

Harry sintió que esa joven le agradaría mucho y en eso poco tiempo la considero como una amiga para el.

Que hacemos aquí-dijo janeth parada entre la estación 9 y 10.

Entra-dijo harry apuntando asia la pared.

Bien-dijo ella cerrando los ojos y empujando el baúl atravesó la barrera.

Wau-dijo janeth viendo a todos los alumnos que entraban a el tren enorme que estaba enfrente de ella era muy grande rojo hermoso brillante un humo salía por la chimenea que tenia enfrente.

Fantástico-dijo ella.

Yo me impresione igual que tu en primer grado te lo aseguro-dijo harry con una sonrisa acompañando a janeth adentro del tren encontraron un vagón casi al ultimo ya que estaba solo harry ayudo a la joven con sus cosas y se sentaron.

Y que te gusta hacer hay conocernos-dijo janeth.

Me gusta el quidditch.

Enserio-le dijo janeth con una sonrisa-de partir de ahora nos llevaremos muy bien-dijo janeth con una sonrisa enorme.

A ti también-dijo harry viéndola..

Por supuesto tengo una saeta de fuego verde mira-dijo ella sacando de su bolso una pequeña escoba muy linda de color verde oscuro.

Yo tengo una igual –dijo harry-pero un poco mas grande dijo el.

Engorgio-dijo janeth y la escoba regreso a su forma normal.

a-dijo harry sonriente.

Que no ronald-dijo hermione notando a harry y entrando-au-dijo ella parándose.

OH lo siento-dijo janeth reduciendo nuevamente la escoba.

Quine eres tu-dijo hermione mirando a la joven.

Oh lo siento soy janeth aquer un placer-dijo ella.

Hermione granger igual-dijo ella saludándola amablemente era una joven de mediana estatura piel media aperlada ojos castaños iguales a los de janeth pelo castaño esponjado que estaba atado a una coleta y traía un bolso.

Hola-dijo ron viendo a la joven.

Hola-dijo janeth viendo al pelirrojo alto un cuerpo muy bueno ojos extremadamente bellos celestes piel pálida blanca con muchas pecas.

Ron weasley un placer-dijo el joven tímido.

Janeth aquer igual-dijo ella sonriente.

Hola harry que tal las vacaciones-le pregunto hermione.

Bien-dijo harry quien estaba alado de ron.

Y como se conocieron-pregunto hermione.

Accidente-dijeron los dos a la vez sonrojándose.

Hola chicos-dijo una joven muy linda de cabellos rojos largos alta ojos azules muy lindos u cuerpo escultural.

Janeth noto que harry se sonrojaba al verla y se puso nervioso, janeth nota en todos el amor que se tiene otra de sus manías ayudar a juntar parejitas ella y Andrómeda eran asi conseguían amores para todos menos para ellas.

Janeth y harry se la pasaron platicando una ginny sonrojada que miraba a harry.

Los siento no supe tu nombre-dijo janeth mirándola.

Ginny weasley-dijo la joven animada.

Un placer janeth aquer-dijo ella.

Igual-dijo ginny mirando a harry con una sonrisa.

Nerviosa-le pregunto ron.

Claro soy nueva no conozco mucho-dijo janeth.

Me platican del colegio –pregunto janeth

Hermione se emociono contándole a janeth todo hasta la historia del colegio.

Espero pertenecer a griffindor-dijo janeth cuando iban asia los carruajes pero un semi gigante los detuvo.

Hola harry-dijo el sem. gigante.

Hola garrid-dijo harry.

Tu debes ser la nueva que viene de beauxbatons no es cierto-pregunto el señor.

Si-dijo janeth nerviosa

acompáñame-dijo el gigante dándose la vuelta y yendo asia los de primero.

Suerte-oyó decir de los chicos.

Janeth con admiración en los botes junto a unos niños de primero que la miravan extrañados miraba el colegio las luces encendida las torres todo la tenia impresionada hasta el lago negro que le contó hermione.

Genial-dijo ella bajando de los botes con ayuda de ron.

Que haces aquí-le pregunto.

Soy perfecto-dijo ron.

Vio que hermione estaba ayudando a otros niños.

Igual que ella-dijo apuntándola.

Si-dijo el.

Genial-dijo ella.

Bien vamos-dijo ron acompañándola donde estaba la profesora mcgonagal que estaba al inicio de las escaleras una anciana de ya edad avanzada pero fuerte.

Usted es la señorita aquer verdad-pregunto.

Si profesora-dijo janeth sonriente y nerviosa.

No te preocupes todo estará bien-dijo la profesora.

Gracias-dijo ella.

Espere aquí hasta que la nombremos primero irán los de primero ron luego ella-dijo la profesora dirigiéndose a el pelirrojo.

Estoy nerviosa no pregunte-dijo janeth viendo como un ron sonreía gracioso.

No te rías-dijo janeth jugando con el.

Bien-dijo el jugando igual.

Janeth al igual que todos traían túnicas negras pero ella completamente negra con el escudo del colegio.

Todos los alumnos estaban sentados en 4 mesas largas que dijo hermione que pertenecían a las 4 casas de el colegio.

Buenas noches alumnos este año estaremos presenciando una nueva compañera que entrara a 6 curso ella viene del colegio de beauxbatons-dijo el director antes de tomar nuevamente asiento con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Janeth aquer-dijo la profesora las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron ante los ojos impresionados de janeth viendo ese cielo y las velas flotando se puso nerviosa no lo pudo negar todas las miradas iban asia ella, janeth solo miraba asia enfrente donde una mesa larga donde había profesores y el profesor dumbeldor en medio de todos y un taburete que tenia encima un sombrero negro y viejo, janeth camino y tomo asiento por la señal que le hizo la profesora.

Un joven de cabellos rubios la miraba se le hacia conocida esa chica.

Noe s muy linda-dijo elizabeth arrogantemente cuando abrazaba a su novio.

Lo se-dijo pansy mirando a la joven que estaba completamente nerviosa.

Janeth respiro mientras posaban el sombrero en su cabeza se impresiono cuando hablo el sombrero.

A chica débil pero muy fuerte ala vez secretos muchos secretos ocultos buena para la magia oscura y los duelos muchas aptitudes un pasado oscuro buena amiga muy beuna diría yo valiente y tímida pertenecerás a…

Janeth respiro.

GRIFFINDOR-grito el sombrero janeth respiro feliz dirigiéndose a la mesa donde harry ya reservaba un lugar.

Felicidades-la saludaron varios.

Hola soy nevil un placer-dijo el joven.

Mucho gusto nevil janeth aquer-dijo ella sonriéndole y poniéndolo sonrojado.

Bien para os nuevos como todos loa años lo repetimos no entrar al bosque prohibido-janeth estaba atenta a las advertencias del director mientras un joven de slytherin trataba de recordar en donde había visto a esa joven en la cual una joven de cabellos negros ondulados lo miraba y miraba al que el miraba sospechando algo…

Después de la cena en la cual janeth miraba divertida al pelirrojo que comía entusiasmado, paso la cena tranquila.

Buenas noches-dijo el director parándose de su silla y retirándose.

Los alumnos de primero por aquí-vio janeth a hermione que decía eso y se paraba con el pelirrojo.

Harry te encargo a janeth es que voy a estar ocupada-dijo hermione mirándolo.

Bien-dijo el-ven janeth-le dijo el tomándola del brazo delicadamente y guiándola asia la sala común, janeth en toda la caminata no puso mucha atención que digamos en los pasadizos ni escaleras estaba impresionada por los cuadros que la saludaban y como era educada la joven los saludaba.

Y aquí estamos-dijo harry parándola enfrente de el retrato de la dama gorda una mujer de piel blanca y changa con un vestido destellante rosa que cantaba en esos momentos y paro diciendo palabra…

La palabra-dijo harry con una mano en la cabeza no se la sabia-no me la ce-dijo el.

Snap explosivo-dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

O gracias ron-dijo janeth.

Los 3 pasaron estaba bacía la sala común solo estaba hermione que bajaba las escaleras.

Hola chicos-dijo ella sonriéndoles.

Hermione me podrías decir cual es mi habitación estoy cansada-dijo janeth con una sonrisa que impacto al primero que la miro harry.

Claro-dijo ella-buenas noches chicos-dijo hermione despidiéndose de ellos con un beso en la mejilla y janeth le siguió.

Hasta mañana-dijo ella.

Adiós-dijeron los dos harry miro comos e alejaba la joven

Janeth subió las escaleras de caracol y entro en un cuarto muy lindo redondo 3 camas había alrededor con un pequeño tocador alado de cada una con un taburetes 2 ventanas largas de cristales cortados muy lindos unas velas tenues alrededor de la habitación camas individuales con cortijeros rojos lindos que ce serraban un baño muy bien equipado, a janeth le parecía todo un sueño ella había querido estar hay desde que unas amigas de ella se lo platicaron en su primer curso en beauxbatons, se fue a duchar y a cambiarse, se acostó en su cama quien era la 3 perteneciente de su cama que no estaba, pero cuando iba a acostarse entra una pelirroja sonriente.

Que sucede ginny-le dijo hermione.

Nada solo…estoy loca-dijo ella entrando al baño.

Janeth se acostó en su cama de lado mirando asia la ventana que estaba alado de ella la luz de la luna llena iluminaba su habitación, cerro sus ojos lentamente quedando en un profundo sueño en la cual alguien los invadía todas las noches pero janeth no reconocía esa sombra…

Las palabras que una noche se oyeron en sus sueños volvieron a suceder…

Que significara-dijo janeth pensativa levantándose y entrando a la ducha, salio sacando su nuevo uniforme y se lo puso una falda oscura lisa con un pico en medio de las piernas una blusa de manga larga blanca con un suéter enzima del mismo color que la falda con unas líneas en el cuello rojas y amarillas, arriba se puso la túnica negra con guindo y el escudo del colegio , se recogió su gran cabellera rizada en una linda coleta se maquillo y espero que hermione quien se había levantado saliera de la ducha.

Janeth vio que ginny estaba soñando por que empezó a sudar rápidamente y a retorcerse en su cama, janeth se impresiono y fue donde ella.

Ginny desierta-dijo janeth moviéndola delicadamente en los hombros.

Ginny-dijo janeth.

La joven abrió los ojos con lagrimas en ellos y solo lo que hizo fue abrazar a janeth quien correspondió el abrazo con una sonrisa y acariciando su cabello-tranquila fue una pesadilla-dijo ella calmando a la pelirroja.

Ginny estaba agitada sintió que esa joven iba a ser una beuna amiga.

Gracias-dijo ginny mirándola.

No e preocupes para eso estamos las amigas-dijo janeth sonriéndole-estas bien que paso-dijo ella.

Soñé que en una tormenta estábamos jugando quidditch griffindor y slytherin y harry se accidentaba por causa de malfoy-dijo ella triste.

Janeth noto brillo en los ojos de ginny al decir el nombre de harry.

Ginny..-dijo janeth mirándola tiernamente-te gusta harry verdad-le dijo janeth, la joven se sonrojo afirmando con la cabeza.

Saben arrían una beuna pareja-dijo janeth sonriéndole-y no te preocupes solo fue un sueño y ya levántate que llegareis tarde-dijo ella levantándose.

Janeth..-le paro ginny-gracias-dijo ella con una sonrisa-.

De nada-dijo ella.

Las chicas iban por los pasillos rumbo a el gran comedor janeth iba centrada en sus pensamientos entraron y se sentaron, janeth estaba leyendo el profeta cuando los suspiros llegaron entre las brujas janeth solo se intereso en el periódico.

Ese año y desde el año pasado habían jóvenes que destacaban cada casa , en la de griffindor dos eran los mas importantes harry el chico mas talentoso en quidditch robaba suspiros a jovencitas de grados menores o mayores un joven sensible lindo y muy apuesto caminaba rumbo a su mesa junto a sus amigas con ron el segundo chico roba sus giros era el mas tierno de todos y muy apuesto también harry oyo decir a varias chicas….

Que lindo-dijo una de hufflepuff.

Harry se sonrojo y a la joven que dijo eso le guiño el ojo asiendo que la joven quedara ilusionada.

Hola janeth hermione preciosa-le dijo viendo a ginny.

Harry no juegues-dijo el joven será que los potter caerán rendidos a una cabellera roja…

Janeth los saludo y vio que ginny se sonrojaba levemente.

Nuevamente janeth oyó los suspiros.

Por que tanto suspiro solo son hombres—dijo janeth volteando esa vez a ver la puerta del gran comedor donde entraban 4 jóvenes de diferentes casas por separado a ala cabeza iba malfoy con zabinny los chicos mas codiciados de slytherin malfoy chico mas romántico y apuesto de su casa aparte de su compañero zabinny todo un as con las chicas.

Y de revenclaw dos jóvenes muy apuestos también ojos entre azules y verdes(luego presentáis)

Janeth miro al rubio que caminaba asia su novia y la besaba.

Es el-dijo janeth impresionada no pensaba que lo volvería a ver.

Quien malfoy-dijo ginny mirando a su compañera.

No nada-dijo janeth viendo a su amiga.

Bien chicos nos adelantamos a pociones o sino empezaran a restarnos puntos que ni siquiera tenemos-dijo hermione levantándose después ginny y al final yo, caminamos asia las mazmorras solo faltaban unos minutos para iniciar las clases.

Al termino de las clases una hermione salía feliz por las tareas para las próximas 3 semanas que les habían encargado.

Pero que coño se trae contra nosotros-dijo ron enojado saliendo de la mazmorra.

No se nos tiene manía-dijo harry.

Es agradable tener tareas-dijo janeth.

O no otra hermione-dijo ron.

RON-dijeron janeth y hermione a la vez.

En la cual se rieron todos.

Los chicos iban rumbo a su case de ruinas antiguas…

Janeth estaba tomando apuntes y participando hermione ella y pansy eran las únicas de toda la clase que levantaban las manos para contestar.

Creo que hermione y pansy tiene competencia-dijo balice que hablaba por detrás con draco.

Creo que si-dijo el en sus pensamientos mirando a la castaña.

Fue el primer día mas aburrido de la historia-dijo ron rumbo al gran comedor.

Creo que si-dijo harry mirando a las chicas que se dirigían a otro lado.

A donde van-pregunto el.

A la biblioteca tengo que adelantar tarea-dijo hermione.

Y voz también hacéis-dijo janeth con un toque lindo en su voz.

Al rato-dijo ron entrando al gran comedor.

Chicos-dijeron a la vez hermione y janeth.

(aburrido no creen)

Era de noche y las chicas aun no terminaban los deberes de las clases.

Aurita regreso-dijo hermione recordando que tenia que ir con el director por una junta de perfectos.

Janeth termino tarde los deberes aun no llegaba hermione y era ya media noche algo pasaba.

y cuando no conozco por dentro el colegio-dijo janeth recogiendo sus cosas y metiéndolas en su bolso se encamino asia la salida de la biblioteca camino un par de pasillos.

Se supone que se donde queda mi casa pero desde el gran comedor desde aquí ni idea-dijo janeth en susurros.

Camino por un buen rato pro los pasillos frescos los minutos pasaban y janeth no encontraba nada los cuadros estaban dormidos janeth sudaba no le agradaba nada estar solas y un poco oscuras había muchas puertas a sus alrededor pero estaba confusa se prometió leer el manual del colegio para no perderse pero era tarde ya se había perdido.

Genial-dijo janeth caminando y doblo la esquina chocando con alguien-que manía tengo con chocar-se dijo ella.

Janeth miro al joven que no le daba buena espina que hace tan noche en los pasillos dudo que sea perfecto por que no trae insignia.

Perdón-dijo el mirando a la joven.

No importa estaba distraída-dijo ella con una sonrisa tierna.

Janeth noto que el joven estaba raro y olía a vino.

Bueno me retiro-dijo janeth preocupada.

Tan rápido no apenas empieza lo bueno-dijo el joven tomando por la cintura a la joven.

Que haces aléjate-le dijo janeth tratando de safarse de los anchos y musculosos brazos del joven.

Que pasa no te gusto-le dijo el joven estaba muy apuesto pero ella no lo quería ni nada por el estilo estaba asustada el joven la tenia presionada en una puerta y besaba su cuello.

Aléjate de mi o grito-decía janeth moviéndose pero el joven era fuerte y janeth una dama.

Solo déjate llevar-le decía el joven abriendo la manija de la puerta y encerrándolos con llave.

Sácame de aquí-dijo janeth quien se había separado de el ágilmente y estaba debajo de una ventana que no iluminaba mcuho estaba agitada no lo podía negar el nerviosismo la invadía.

Buen día tengo-dijo janeth (tienes varita tonta sácala) en esos momento se le había borrado la memoria un joven de cabellos castaños cortos con ojos azules la miraba amenazadamente y se acercaba janeth se quito pero fue un poco mas ágil y la tomo de la muñeca lastimándola.

Janeth-llego hermione al biblioteca pero no había nadie asi que se dirigió asia su sala común.

Janeth trataba de patear al joven pero este tenia una de sus piernas entre las de ella, janeth comenzaba a asustarse mas el joven desprendía los botones de la blusa del colegio.

Ayuda-comenzó a gritar ya era la ultima alternativa.

Aquí nadie te podrá oír-dijo el joven notando que la chica se agitaba cada ves mas y sudaba frió.

Ayúdenme… por…favor-decía una desesperada janeth en la cual el joven estaba besando su cuello delicadamente y salvaje a la vez en la cual iba asia su busto desabotonado uno por uno los botones de la blusa mostrando uno de los mejores atributos de la joven.

AYUDA-grito janeth.

Dos jóvenes paseaban esos momentos por hay(que coincidencia).

Oíste eso-le pregunto el castaños su amigo.

Que dijo el mirándolo.

Una voz que gritaba.

Ya alucinad amigo-le dijo el burlándose.

AYUDA-grito nuevamente la joven que resistía sin una lagrima su orgullo era muy alto para un cuerpo tan pequeño.

El joven oyó la voz nuevamente solo voltio al igual que el que lo acompañaba y fue tras donde se oía la voz dieron la vuelta en aun esquina ay se oían las voces.

Blaice trato de abrir la puerta pero no se abría estaba con llave.

Draco izo para atrás a su amigo y con su hombro y un fuerte empujón abrió la puerta impresionando al atacante de la joven, blaice se enojo no le gustaba que maltrataran a una dama asi, el reacciono rápido y golpeo al que estaba atacando a la joven, balice se llevo al joven rápidamente de la habitación.

Cuídala mientras me encargo e el-dijo balice draco afirmo vio una silueta enfrente de el que estaba parada con la blusa desabotonada no mucho pero se notaba el sostén de la joven, janeth estaba parada mirando al joven que solo era una silueta de oscuridad, janeth respiraba agitadamente estaba asustada ella no veía el rostro del joven.

Draco vio como unas lagrimas silenciosas trasparentes caían por las delicadas mejillas de la joven.

Janeth no supo que paso, solo sintió una mano grande y delicada tomarla por la nuca y su espalda y la refugiaba en el pecho de el joven.

Janeth lloraba delicadamente respirando el aroma del joven que la abrazaba, se sentía protegida en esos brazos, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente que era eso…

Draco había notado que la joven se había tranquilizado se separo de ella lentamente y saco un pañuelo perfectamente blanco y seco las lagrimas de la joven.

No te preocupes no te hará mas daño de eso estoy seguro-dijo el joven, sacando a la joven de ese lugar, janeth levanto la mirada viendo el rostro del joven, su corazón nuevamente comenzó a latir rápidamente, tenia muchas mariposas en su estomago….

Que es este sentimiento dijo ella posando su mano cerrada en su pecho y mirándolo…

Draco miro los ojos de la joven unos ojos hermosos que comenzaron a reaccionar en sus ser el corazón del joven comenzó a latir rápidamente las hormonas comenzaban a funcionar en su cuerpo no entendía ese sentimiento el tenia novia…

Gracias-dijo janeth mirando los ojos grises del joven.

No te preocupes-dijo el joven-te acompaño a tu casa-dijo el joven janeth agradeció acaba de decir algo sabio el joven.

Caminaron en un silencio a las 1 de la madrugada…

Bunas noches-.dijo el joven dejando a la joven en el retrato de la dama gorda.

Bunas noches-dijo ella al mirar el retrato.

Disculpa tu nombre es-le pregunto draco finamente.

Janeth aquer-dijo janeth mirándolo.

Draco malfoy un placer-dijo el sonriéndole.

Igualmente-dijo ella sonriéndole.

Janeth entro a su casa y luego subió a su habitación.

Me tenias preocupada donde estabas-dijo hermione regañándola.

Me perdí-dijo janeth mirándola.

Bueno ya estas aquí-dijo hermione tranquila.

Si gracias por preocuparte-dijo janeth cambiándose y acostándose.

Un joven de 17 años entraba a su sala común de slytherin en sus pensamientos, una sala grande done había una chimenea grande con sillones amplios de piel negros mesas para estudio a los lados con lamparitas y el símbolo grande plateado de la serpiente, se acostó en su sillón favorito posando delicadamente una de sus manos en su nuca y mirando a un punto indefinido en el techo.

Que me pasa-dijo el en sus pensamientos-de donde la conozco-se pregunto cerrando sus ojos.

2 de septiembre….

Janeth estaba leyendo al historia del colegio para aprenderse los caminos y pasadizos.

Hola janeth como dormiste-le pregunto ginny quien la acompañaba a desayunar.

Bien gracias-dijo janeth viendo a su amiga.

No piensas desayunar-le pregunto.

No tengo hambre gracias-dijo janeth-te veo al rato si es que tengo pociones-dijo ella levantándose con el libro en brazos y caminando asia las mazmorras donde estarán harry los demás.

Janeth estaba fuera de la clase había personas a su alrededor platicando ella estaba entretenida con el libro.

Llegaron harry ron y hermione a la vez.

Hola chicos-dijo janeth viéndolos.

Hola janeth que lees-le pregunto harry.

Nada importante-dijo ella entrando a la clase.

La clase fue un poco despreciable para los griffindor le habían restado 50 puntos por dizque hablar.

Es tipo nos tiene manía es un cabron-dijo ron enfurecido saliendo del colegio rumbo a criaturas mágicas con hagrid.

Por que vez tanto a la nueva compañero-le dijo un blaice a draco.

Por nada-dijo draco indiferente.

Será que te gusta-le pregunto balice.

No seas estupido tengo novia-le dijo draco fingiendo enojo.

O será que ella no va a caer entre tus encantos-dijo el joven presumiendo su belleza.

Zabinny me estas retando-le pregunto malfoy al joven.

Si eso crees-dijo el joven encogiendo los hombros.

Cual es la apuesta-dijo draco mirando con malicia al joven.

Un beso con ella antes que termine halloween-dijo blaice.

Que parte de que tengo novia no entiendes-dijo el.

Como si fueras un santo malfoy bien sabes que eres un as con las falditas-dijo el joven caminando-1000 galeones-dijo el joven-si la besas.

2000 galeones-dijo draco- va a ser difícil se que esa chica es rebelde solo tiene que dejar los libros-dijo el.

Bien-dijo balice cerrando la apuesta con un estrechamiento de manos.

Buenos días alumnos hoy conoceremos a los testlas-dijo hagrid mostrando los árboles.

Pero hagrid no hay nada-dijo un joven de griffindor.

Si hay-dijo hagrid-estos animales solo la pueden ver personas que hayan visto morir a alguien, son criaturas muy impresionantes-dijo hagrid.

Janeth miraba a las criaturas con admiración ella savia por que las podía mirar.

Draco la miraba desde atrás.

Quiero que investiguen sobre estas fascinantes criaturas para la próxima clase.

Janeth se había fastidiado un poco de las clases fue a su habitación al terminar las clases todos estaban en el gran comedor comiendo, janeth se cambio poniéndose un pans negro con una blusa rosa adentro y tenis negros, fue directo a el campo de quidditch que en esos momentos estaba solo, agrando su saeta de fuego y monto en ella, su meta era ser parte del equipo de quidditch de su casa y lo iba a lograr, entreno por varias horas vio que llegaban jóvenes con capuchas azules al campo, ellos la vieron jugar varios minutos impresionándolos…

Es buena-dijo una joven de cabellos rubios que traía una nimbus 2000.

Janeth se canso y vio a los jóvenes que la miraban ella sin hacerles caso bajo posando sus pies en la hierva verde.

Eres beuna-se le acerco un joven castaño muy apuesto de 7º.

Gracias-dijo janeth caminando asia las duchas.

Quisieras asistir a la fiesta de inicio-le dijo una joven muy guapa.

Janeth voltio le convenía.

Claro cuando-dijo ella.

Este viernes puedes llevar a quien sea mientras no diga su localización-dijo otro joven.

Claro-dijo janeth tomando la tarjetita en la cual sintió como un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo.

Que fue eso-le pregunto al joven.

Si alguien de tus amigos a los que invites dice la localización te quedaras calva-dijo el joven.

Perfecto-dijo janeth sonriendo y caminando asi ala salida.

Oye-le dijo un joven parándola.

Si-dijo ella volteando.

Cuando nos enseñarías un truco como esos-pregunto el joven-si quieres…

Cuando quieras tengo muchos-dijo janeth.

Esta chica me agrada-dijo el joven mirándola salir del campo.

Janeth llego a su sala común encontrándose con ginny harry ron y hermione.

Chicos me invitaron a un festea los de 7º de revenclaw quieren ir-pregunto janeth.

Claro-dijeron.

Bien será este viernes a las 10 por lo que dice aquí-dijo ella leyendo la tarjeta-a y no pueden decir en donde esta el sitio o si no me puede pasar algo es un pacto-dijo janeth.

Que agresivos-dijo ginny.

Lo se pero será divertido-dijo janeth subiendo las escaleras con la escoba.

Es mi imaginación o lo que janeth traía en sus manos era una saeta-pregunto ron sonriente.

Si ella también tiene una-dijo harry viéndolo.

Se la pediré-dijo ron atrás de janeth.

Los días pasaron muy pesados para janeth las tareas eran demasiadas pero llego el viernes día de la fiesta…

5 de septiembre…

Janeth estaba caminando depuse de las fuertes clases afuera cerca del lago con un libro en mano se sentó recargándose en un árbol grande, sentía la frescura del aire en su cuerpo se quito la túnica y el suéter y empezó a leer el libro..

Janeth se puso unos audífonos muggles y comenzó a escuchar música su afición por ella y la guitarra.

Estoy tan conectada a ti que hasta en mis sueños te veo sin tu yo me muero….-cantaba ella lejos de los alumnos.

Como el fuego no se apago-dijo ella en una voz sensible y linda.

Que hasta en mis sueños te veo sin ti yo me muero-cantaba delicadamente janeth.

4 slytherin caminaban por hay draco elizabeth pansy y balice y la escucharon cantar.

Y este corazón…-cantaba la joven leyendo el libro.

Canta muy bien-dijo pansy viéndola.

No mejor que yo-dijo elizabeth celosa pro que draco miraba a esa joven.

Draco mi amor no la mires-le dijo elizabeth volteado el rostro de el joven y besando los labios tiernos de el.

No hagas eso elizabeth-dijo draco enojado.

Hay que humor-le dijo la joven tomando la mano de el.

Y este corazón que te robaste cuando te marchaste tu te marchaste con mis besos…-la tonada era linda era una de las canciones mas tiernas en la cual le gustaban aa janeth.

En la noche janeth llego a su sala común viendo como había un tiradero de ropa en toda la habitación.

Que sucede-pregunto janeth mirándolas.

No tenemos que ponernos-dijo ginny tirada en el suelo sentada recargada en la cama.

No te preocupes yo ayudo-dijo janeth sacando algo de su baúl y acomodándolo a la medida de ginny.

Toma le dijo a ginny-en la cual ella sonrió estaba hermoso lo que le había dado.

Y toma hermione-dijo dándole uno a ella.

Gracias pero eso no me lo pongo es muy provocativo-le dijo ella.

Si quieres gustarle a ron tienes que aunque ya le gustas-dijo janeth viendo como hermione se ponía roja.

Comos sabes…que…me ..gusta-dijo ella.

Estoy aprendiendo a leer las miradas y se nota-dijo janeth.

Bueno chicas a cambiarse yo buscare algo-dijo ella

Bien-dijeron las dos.

A los minutos las chicas se estaban vistiendo al igual que janeth.

Bien hermione permíteme un momento-dijo janeth sacando su varita y apuntándola.

Que piensas hacerme-le pregunto asustada.

No soy asesina querida no te preocupes-dijo janeth con un hechizo sencido pinto muy linda hermione y siguiendo ginny.

Que lindas se ven-dijo janeth feliz.

Tu igual-dijo hermione viendo a su amiga.

Gracias-dijo ella.

Los chicos esperaban abajo eran las 10:35 de la noche nadie estaba cerca.

Por que se tardan mucho-pregunto un ron que estaba recargado en una pared con sus manos en los bolsillos.

Mujeres-dijo harry quien caminaba de un lugar a otro.

Harry oyó los paso que bajaban las escaleras y salían por una puerta.

Harry se quedo viendo a la pelirroja que le robaba los suspiros a el era toda una hermosura ese día traía una minifalda de mezclilla celeste con cadenas cayendo por su cadera una blusita rosa muy linda con una cerecita en la parte izquierda su pelo rojo suelto con algunos rizos un maquillaje muy leve con brillantitos rosas sus labios brillaban en una sonrisa divina.

Hola harry-dijo ginny por que se tiene que ver tan sexy pensó ella viendo al joven que traía unos pantalones negros con una blusa negra de manga corta ajustada mostrando los atributos del joven su pelo revuelto como siempre y esos ojos verdes hermosos que habían detrás de esas gafas.

Hola ginny-dijo el viéndola a los ojos.

Hola ron-dijo hermione que miraba al joven que estaba divino esa noche unos pantalones vaqueros muy lindos azules con una blusa blanca muy linda su pelo rojo lacio y esos ojos azules que brillaban con las velas y lámparas.

Hola-dijo el viéndola estaba hermosa por que ella es hermosa pensaba el viendo a la joven que traía una blusa de tirantes roja cereza con una falda larga de tela blanca muy linda con unos zapatos lindos que brillaban su cabello en una coleta muy linda y un fleco tierno.

Hola chicos dijo janeth cerrando con cuidado la puerta-ron y harry la miraron estaba muy linda ese día ella traía unos pantalones de mezclilla rascados de todos lados con un cinturón grueso plateado con una blusa blanca de tirantes bordada por el busto muy linda con unas sandalias de tacón media alto con enredaderas en sus piernas su pelo en una hermosa trenza con un pequeño listón.

Bien chicos vamonos-dijo janeth caminando asia el retrato.

Piensas salir asi nomás hay perfectos en todas partes janeth-dijo ginny.

Y eso que-dijo janeth mirándolos.

No podemos estar afuera tan tarde es una regla-dijo hermione.

Respetas todas las reglas hermione-le dijo ron viéndola.

Bueno no peleen-dijo janeth –tienen una idea-pregunto.

Claro-dijo harry mostrando una capa ancha y grande.

Harry cariño es una capa que puede hacer eso-dijo janeth con cara de duda.

Esto-dijo harry poniéndose la capa enzima.

Es una capa de invisibilidad-preguntó janeth impresionada y con una sonrisa.

Bien vamonos-dijo ron entrando en la capa con las demás, harry iba a la cabeza con el mapa que janeth miraba detenidamente.

Harry-susurro janeth en su oído.

Mande-dijo el finamente con una sonrisa coqueta que ginny diviso.

Que mapa es ese-dijo en susurro janeth mirando asia enfrente.

Te cuento luego-dijo el bajando unas escaleras de caracol donde se sentía un calor impresionante.

Llegamos-dijo harry mirando asi un retrato donde había una joven muy hermosa vestida de blanco pelo rubio hasta la cintura y un ramo de flores en sus manos sus ojos impactaron a harry eran de un blanco y verdes.

Incantatim-dijo ginny ante el retrato y se abrió dejando a harry extraño.

Los chicos entraron por un tunes que había muchas antorchas de colores azules y rojos janeth diviso una puerta al final…

Incantatim-dijo janeth esta vez y la puerta se abrió con un ruido de una música muggle las luces despampanantes hicieron que los chicos sonrieran entraron calcularon el numero de personas como unas 200 el lugar era un poco menos que el gran salón las luces de colores bailaban al ritmo de la música en el techo había ventanales a la izquierda que hacen ver el gran lago donde estarán no sabían pero al diversión se dona en ese lugar había sillas y mesas en formas redondas y con cojines de colores por doquier una barra enfrente de todos amplia y con todo tipo de bebidas había varios chicos con sus novias hay.

Vamos a sentarnos-dijo hermione-nos dirigimos asia una mesa redonda y nos sentamos estaba muy padre el ambiente janeth diviso una cabellera rubia en la entrada que abrazaba por la cintura a una joven de cabellos negros largos, draco noto a janeth se veía muy linda esa noche, sus miradas chocaron elizabeth lo noto y se enojo tendría que hacer algo, draco le sonrió a la joven ella solo se voltio tenia novia se dijo, atrás de ellos venían balice y pansy platicando amablemente.

Harry sabes bailar-le pregunto janeth sin timidez.

Un poco desde el día del baile de navidad aprendí-dijo el joven sonrojado-porque preguntas.

Por nada presiento algo-dijo janeth con una sonrisa de satisfacción mirando a ginny que estaba mirando a la pista-y voz-dijo mirando a ron.

Un poco-dijo el.

Perfecto-dijo ella.

Me permiten un momento tengo un poco de sed no quieren algo-pregunto janeth.

Claro una cerveza de mantequilla-dijo hermione y ginny.

Y ustedes-pregunto janeth mirando a los chicos.

Lo que sea-dijeron.

Bien aurita regreso-dijo janeth caminando y esquivando a varias personas hasta llegar a la barra donde un joven de cabellos dorados despeinado y unos hermosos ojos dorados la miro.

Que desea madame-dijo el joven respetuosamente.

3 cervezas de mantequilla y dos hidromiel de fuego pro favor-dijo janeth mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Aquí tienes-dijo el joven rápidamente.

Gracias-dijo janeth viendo que una joven se le acercaba por enfrente y le dedicaba una mirada perversa y se puso enfrente de ella quitándole el paso.

Me permites-dijo janeth mirándola a esos ojos oscuros.

Me e dado cuenta que as mirado a mi novio y no solo una si no varias veces y eso no me gusta-dijo ella con voz un poco fuerte.

Primero que nada no eres nadie para impedirme a quien miro y a quien no y segundo no me grites –dijo janeth con voz firme, la joven janeth sentía como algo esta cambiando en ella y le gustaba.

Me retas..-se call9 la joven no sabia su nombre.

Aquer para ti-dijo janeth.

Roberts igual-dijo elizabeth con mirada desafiante.

El locutor de ese día miraba la pelea de las jóvenes.

HAY UN DESAFIO SEÑORES GRIFFINDOR Y SLYTHEIN EN UN MINUTO-dijo el locutor.

Janeth y elizabeth se miraron.

En un minuto nos veremos-dijo janeth chocando su hombro junto al de ella y caminando asia la mesa de sus amigos que hablaban animadamente.

De quien será el duelo-pregunto hermione.

Aurita regreso-dijo janeth dejando las bebidas en la mesa.

No tengo idea-dijo ginny.

Harry miro a janeth y ella le sonrió- y se retiro rumbo a la pista.

Es janeth-dijo harry.

QUE-dijeron ginny y hermione a la vez mirando asia la joven que esquivaba a varias personas para ir a la pista.

Compermiso, compermiso-decías los chicos para llegar al frente harry cubrirá a ginny y ron a hermione.

Todos los alumnos estaban alrededor de la pista las luces de colores estaban quietas en medio de todos, janeth respiro no se imagino que su timidez se acabara en unos segundos, sintió como varios chicos de griffindor la rodeaban por detrás apoyándola.

SLYTEHRIN CONTRA GRIFFINDOR ESTO SI SERA EMOCIONANTE LA SEÑORITA ELIZABETH ROBERTS REPRESENTA A LA CASA DE SLYTHERIN-dijo el locutor con entusiasmo-Y LA SEÑORITA JANETH AQUER REPRESENTANDO A GRIFFINDOR.

Las jóvenes pasaron janeth noto que elizabeth besaba tiernamente a draco en los labios y se posaba enfrente de ella.

ESTE DESAFIO ES DE BAILE SEÑORES-dijo el locutor.

Creo que serás derrotada aquer soy la mejor de la escuela en baile-dijo ella arrogantemente.

Pues creo que llego tu competencia por que pienso dejarte en ridículo-dijo janeth.

Que puede hacer una rata de biblioteca-dijo ella mirándola furiosa.

Puedo hacer mas de lo que crees-dijo janeth sonriente.

draco miraba la fortaleza de la joven sintió un vuelco en el estomago, janeth loa miro y miro a elizabeth, nadie era suficientemente fuerte para retarla y llego la verdadera.

Las chicas giraron y caminaron 5 pasos asia atrás.

Te doy el honor de empezar-dijo janeth mirándola.

Quieres perder tan pronto-le dijo la joven todos estaban cuchicheando a los lados de ella.

Será que no quieres quedar en ridículo frente a una griffindor roberts-dijo janeth-por que eso are.

Uuuuhhhhhhh-empezaron los hombres.

Perderás aquer-dijo ella haciendo una seña al locutor para que empezara la música, las luces de colores reaccionaron a la música que empezaba suave con palabras, la joven empezaba a moverse seximente en la pista empezaba a mover los brazos ágilmente asia arriba, janeth la miraba arrogantemente, elizabeth la apunto a janeth, solo rió y comento la música mas movida y los jóvenes quedaron impresionados comos e movía janeth, la joven movía las caderas ágilmente y los brazos y manos haciendo movimientos buenos y giratorios y con las manos jugaba con su cuerpo ligeramente, janeth miro a elizabeth y comenzó a enojarse la joven y comenzó a bailar ágilmente, a elizabeth se le ocurrió una idea estupenda para poner celosa a janeth la joven seguía moviéndose viendo a elizabeth quien avanzo asia donde estaban sus amigos y tomo de la mano a draco y lo dirigió hacia el centro de la pista, janeth pensó que esto seria muy emocionante draco miraba a elizabeth sensualmente, era un estupendo bailarín y todo un casanova, janeth sonrió y negó con la cabeza avanzo asia el primero que se le ocurrió y tomo la mano de ginny en la que las mejillas de ginny reaccionaron, draco miraba a los griffindor bailar no perdería por nada ya no era un duelo de dos si no de 4, harry tomo de la cintura a janeth que se movía ágilmente por el abdomen del joven dejando abajo a los slytherin que comenzaron a hacer un espectáculo en la cuál elizabeth estaba enzima de malfoy, janeth sonrió y ce acerco a harry a su oído.

No son competencia verdad-le dijo ella.

No-dijo harry mirándola con una sonrisa.

Janeth sonrío igual que el mordiéndose poco el labio y sonrió ampliamente y fue donde ron y se lo trajeron estaba detrás de janeth bailando sensualmente y harry por enfrente janeth se movía por los dos lados con las caderas ágilmente.

Y GRIFFINDOR GANA SEÑORES-dijo el locutor, draco se sintió incomodado ente esa situación pero sabia que elizabeth era orgullosa al igual que el y no se quedaría con brazos cruzados, janeth sonrió ante la victoria ahora tenia que recompensar a las chicas pro quitarles a los pretendientes , janeth fue donde ellas t las tomo de una mano y se las acercaron a harry y ron que sonrieron y comenzaron a bailar pero miraron a janeth .

Nos e preocupen voy a tomar algo-dijo janeth reexhibiendo las miradas de hermione y ginny como un agradecimiento.

Janeth se sentó en la mesa que antes ocupaban ellos y tomo un poco de su cerveza de mantequilla y siento el aire fresco estaba completamente sudad.

No pensamos que una chica como tu de aplicada hiciera un baile asi-dijeron unos griffindor que se le acercaron.

Pues no me conocen aun-dijo janeth sonriéndoles.

Será interesante conocerte-dijeron retirándose.

Janeth sonriente y satisfecha por lo que hizo esa noche se retiro ya eran las 4 de la madrugada cuando apenas llegaban a la sala común los chicos, janeth estaba acostada en el sillón.

Janeth por que te fuiste tan pronto-le pregunto harry sentándose alado de ella.

Estaba agotada pro el espectáculo que ganamos-.dijo janeth sonriente-y comos e la pasaron ustedes.

Muy bien-dijeron.

Bueno me retiro a dormir que ya es tarde-dijo janeth levantándose y retirándose a su cuarto se ducho y se cambio se acostó aun no llegaban las chicas.

Esos ojos tan hermosos –pensaba janeth-pero nunca te fijaras en mi soy un asco y tienes novia eso te detiene-dijo ella cerrando los ojos una lagrima derramada por sus mejillas callo en su almohada.

A janeth le dio un vuelco en el estomago cuando se levanto y vio su calendario…

6 de septiembre….

Janeth no quiso que sus amigos se dieran cuenta de su situación, ese día era el mas despreciado por ella, sus amigas estaban dormidas aun eran las 12 del día un sol resplandeciente cubría los húmedos paisajes del colegio las sombras de los árboles caían y reflejaban su belleza en el bello césped del colegio, janeth se ducho y se puso unos pantalones de mezclilla celestes con piedritas en las bolsas traseras y una blusa negra con la letra j en la parte derecha de enfrente con unos tenis negros y su pelo, bajo rápidamente las escaleras y harry noto como su amiga salía rápidamente noto una lagrima que resbalaba por sus mejillas y se impresiono mucho, asi que fue detrás de ella.

Janeth caminaba por los árboles verdes del colegio y se sentó en uno recargándose abrazo sus piernas y escondió sus cabeza entre ellas las lagrimas caían delicadamente por su rostro

Sin hacer ruido sus llantos llamaron a alguien que la miro delicadamente, el joven camino y se arrodillo enfrente de ella poso su mano en su hombro,

La joven se impresiono no sintió a la persona, miro asi enfrente unos ojos hermosos la miraban con una sonrisa serena.

Janeth no soporto y abrazo fuertemente al joven que estaba enfrente de ella y comenzó llorar.

Que sucede niña-dijo el joven acariciando el pelo de la joven, janeth sintió el cariño de el joven que la abrazaba y confió en el plenamente.

Harry..si te cuento prometes nunca revelarlo-dijo ella mirándolo fijamente a sus ojos verdes que brillaban.

Lo prometo-dijo el sentándose alado de ella y mirándola.

Hace 17 años murieron mis padres a mano de lord volthemort desde se momento me reconocieron como una niña peligrosa que si algein se me acercaba moriría por que lord había matado a mis padres y si algein se me acercaba moriría desde ese momento e estado sufriendo nunca tuve amigos harry por eso soy asi una chica de biblioteca que esconde secretos, cuando entre al colegio me temían solo 2 jóvenes se acercaron a mi-dijo janeth quebrándose la voz y una fugas lagrima corrió débilmente por sus mejillas hasta llegar a sus labios, harry no dudo la abrazo delicadamente-tengo miedo de estar sola algún día harry-dijo ella débilmente.

Nunca vas a estar sola janeth te lo prometo-dijo harry mirándola fijamente.

Creo que tu historia en la misma que la mía mis padres fueron acecinados también por lord volthemort me quería destruí a mi según por una profecía pero ellos arriesgaron mi vida y algunos mas fui o soy el niño que vivió porque iba a morir por el hechizo imperdonable pero sobreviví por eso tengo ese titulo, todos se impresionaban al oír el niño que vivió pero se como te sientes no conocer a tus padres-dijo harry viendo a la joven.

Harry nunca había confiado en nadie ni en mis amigas tu eres el primero que sabe mi secreto-dijo janeth mirándolo.

Creo que confiaste en mi-dijo el con una sonrisa.

Nunca pensé tener una migo como tu-le dijo ella sonriente.

Creo que tendremos que conocernos mas-dijo harry mirándola.

Creo que si-dijo ella sonriente abrazándolo.

Harry por lo que sabido eres capitán de quidditch-dijo janeth mirándolo.

Si lo soy-dijo harry con una sonrisa pero miro a janeth y se arrepentid de decírselo.

Quiero entrar al equipo se que hay un campo para baleadora –dijo janeth.

Este juego es muy peligroso janeth-le dijo harry.

No actúes como hermano mayor quieres quiero entrar y como tu eres el capitán puede que haya una posibilidad-dijo janeth sonriente.

No-dijo harry.

Harry por favor-dijo janeth con una cara de cachorrito.

No janeth es muy peligroso-dijo harry.

Hay-dijo janeth enojada viendo a harry por detrás.

Harry fue al gran comedor tenia hambre y janeth se dirigió asia su sala común pero vio una cabellera rubia recargada en la pared con un pie recargado…

Por que carajo se tiene que ver tan sexy-se dijo janeth entre pensamientos.

Camino enfrente el y…

Se dice hola-dijo el joven mirando asia la joven.

Adiós-dijo janeth orgullosa no quería caer en las redes del chico.

Que sucede ya no saludas al que te salvo de aquel accidente-dijo draco siguiéndola.

No me sigas y te dije gracias-dijo janeth-adiós malfoy-dijo janeth caminando sintió como un brazo la giraba quedando a escasos centímetros, janeth sentía la respiración y el aroma de la colonia del joven estaba muy guapo ese día no se podía negar, draco miraba esos ojos cafés que lo inoptizaron desde que la conoció, la recordó era ella la joven con la cual había chocado en Londres sintió un vuelco en su escomado, janeth vio como malfoy se acercaba a sus labios y un escalofrió recorrió toda su espalda, una joven veía el espectáculo del otro lado a elizabeth le ardía la sangre y no se iba a quedar quieta.

Malfoy no-dijo janeth alejándolo, como pude hacer eso yo deseo eso labios-dijo janeth en su mente.

Que sucede-dijo draco mirándolo impresionado nadie había rechazado un beso de el.

Tienes novia y no soy tonta-dijo ella volteando y yéndose.

Había pasado una semana desde el mal acontecimiento….

15 lunes septiembre…

Una joven de cabellos negros estaba acostada en su cama con una sonrisa malévola en sus labios…

Te tengo entre mis manos aquer y vas a sufrir-dijo al joven…

No te meterás con una roberts-dijo ella con sus ojos negros que brillaron de entusiasmo.

Genial tengo una enemiga y solo pro que cree que ando detrás de su hombre-dijo una janeth desconcertada tirándose en su cama boca arriba.

Esa esta loca elizabeth es asi-dijo hermione-no te preocupes puedes con ella.

Si lo ce pero es difícil-dijo janeth mirando a hermione.

Las clases habían terminado las chicas se dirigían asia el gran comedor a cenar janeth noto la mirada del rubio pero ella no lo miro no le importaba…o si….

Y como vas draco ya gane-pregunto balice.

No amigo vas perdiendo-dijo draco con una sonrisa maligna…

Que linda pareja harían aquer y potter no-dijo elizabeth comprobando que su novio la miraba.

Si harían beuna pareja-dijo pansy sentándose alado de draco.

A draco le ardió la sangre cuando dijeron eso, draco sentía algo en su interior y no era odio si no algo mas….amor….

Janeth sonreía con harry y los chistes de ron iban de mal a mejor….

Ya era de noche janeth y hermione se dirigían asia la sala común…algein las seguía.

Imperio-dijo una voz apuntando a hermione por detrás.

Janeth te puedo hacer una pregunta-dijo hermione mirándola.

Claro-dijo ella parándose y mirándola.

Te gusta malfoy-le pregunto rápidamente.

Janeth se impresiono mucho por la pregunta…

No como crees-dijo ella.

No mientas confía en mi-le dijo, janeth la notaba extraña nunca

Pues …no-janeth no podía confiar o creer aun que ella estaba enamorada de malfoy…

Pues aunque estés enamorada de el no tienes oportunidad-dijo hermione sin mirarla comenzando a caminar.

De que hablas-pregunto janeth extraña esa no era hermione o si…

Mira el tiene una novia muy linda dudo que el al deje ir tan fácil ya aparte mírate-dijo Ella mirándola de arriba abajo.

Que-dijo ella mirándose le hervía la sangre a la joven.

No eres muy bonita que digamos-dijo ella sarcásticamente no estaba en si…

Hermione que dices nunca me habías hablado asi-le decía janeth extraña no sabia que actuara asi.

Es cierto solo mírate-le dijo apuntando a la ventana, janeth se miro una lagrima recorrió su mejilla.

Eres una insensible hermione-dijo janeth corriendo antes de mirarla.

Elizabeth sonrió satisfecha por lo que hizo, hermione salio de transe extraña no estaba con janeth…se fue caminando asia la sala común con mil preguntas se sentía extraña…

Janeth corría por los pasillos pasando enfrente del rubio pero no le importo bajo escaleras hasta llegar a la entrada del gran comedor no había nadie todos estaban en sus casas eran las 9 de la noche janeth abrió con fuerza las puertas de la entrada al colegio y camino agitada por el pasto verde que era iluminado por la luna llena se sentó enfrente del lago abrazando sus piernas…

Después de todo tiene razón el nunca se fijara en mi, estoy gorda y fea quien podría hacerlo-dijo janeth, ella tenia pensamientos de si misma malos se decía todo tipo de cosas.

Draco dudo de lo que le pasaba a la joven estaba parado viendo asia donde se había dirigido la joven y razono que era asia la salida del colegio…

Eres..una..insensible hermione-janeth oía en su voz las ultimas palabras que le había dicho a hermione la noche anterior se levanto mas temprano de lo común no quería ver a hermione, se ducho cuidadosamente para no hacer ruido y se vistió bajo las escaleras y se dirigió al gran salón estaba completamente solo miraba la comida no tenia hambre o no quería comer por lo que le había dicho hermione que estaba gorda y fea…se sintió mal y se concentro en sus pensamientos sin notar a los dos jóvenes que se habían caído de la cama en la mañana y se sentaban en la mesa de alado, janeth leía un libro tomando un sorbo de su sumo de calabaza, se concentro en lo mínimo in poner atención a los que llegaban…

Hola janeth-le dijo hermione, janeth solo elevo su orgullo a lo mas alto la miro y se levanto harry se extraño que no le hablara siempre eran comunicativas….janeth salio con el libro…

Que le sucede-dijo hermione…

No te acuerdas ayer janeth llego tarde a la sala común y con los ojos hinchados algo le debe de pasar-dijo ginny viéndola.

Harry oyó la conversación y le extraño janeth no era asi…

Aurita regreso-dijo harry ginny lo vio alejarse…y volvió al desayuno que tenia enfrente.

Janeth, janeth-le hablo harry la joven no lo oía esta centrada en el libro.

Janeth-dijo el alcanzándola por fin.

O hola harry-dijo janeth con una sonrisa débil.

Que tienes niña por que no saludaste a hermione-le pregunto.

No tengo nada es que se me olvido..-dijo ella.

No algo te pasa que sucede-dijo el caminando con ella asia la clase de DCAO…

Nada harry que me va a suceder-dijo ella mirándolo.

Janeth no eres buena mintiendo-dijo harry.

Janeth suspiro sabia que harry se lo sacaría fuera lo que fuera..

Si lo se es que ayer paso algo hermione me comenzó a preguntar si me gustaba mal…-janeth se quedo callada-un joven de otra casa pero como el esta guapo me dijo que no tenia posibilidad por que tenia novia y por que yo estaba fea y gorda entre otras cosas-dijo ella viendo nuevamente el libro.

Sabes que eso es mentira-dijo harry tomando su barbilla y mirándola.

Por dios es verdad harry solo mírame quien me querrá asi-dijo janeth mirándolo enojada.

Yo…-se detuvo a decir harry..

Janeth se quedo atónita a lo que dijo.

Por dios harry eso es mentira a ti te gusta ginny-dijo janeth mirándolo se había quedado en shock como los había.

Janeth solo sonrió y salio corriendo del lugar..

Harry recibió la sorpresa que el profesor lupin comenzaba a ser el profesor de DCAO ese año nuevamente asi que todo el día estuvo feliz.

Janeth y hermione se encontraron en la sala común solas.

Hola janeth-le dijo hermione.

Que sucede contigo-le pregunto janeth a hermione enojada.

Que tienes janeth por que te pones asi-le pregunto hermione.

Ayer me dices de cosas y ahora estas cómoda-le grito janeth furiosa con los puños cerrados nadie se burlaba de ella tan fácil.

Yo nunca te dije nada-dijo hermione.

Claro que me dijiste fea gorda y otras cosas-dijo ella.

Yo nunca te diría eso-dijo hermione entre lagrimas y asustada.

Eres una hipócrita-le dijo janeth.

Harry y ron entraron y vieron la situación.

Hermione que te pasa-le dijo ron abrazando a la joven.

Janeth se dio la vuelta para ir a su habitación pero harry no quería que dos de sus amigas se pelearas, los cuadros estaban al tanto de todo.

Tu no te vas hasta aclarar las cosas-le dijo harry fríamente a la joven.

Que fue lo que paso ayer janeth-le pregunto ron.

Estaba caminando con ella y de pronto me hace una pregunta y me empieza a decir de cosas-dijo ella mirando fijamente a hermione.

Janeth se estaba enojando las cosas se comenzaron a mover.

Janeth cálmate-le dijo harry.

Janeth te juro que yo nunca te dije eso-le dijo hermione con lagrimas apunto de llorar nuevamente.

Si no fuiste tu quie..-janeth se quedo pensando ella había oído pasea atrás de ella s ese día y vio por la ventana que elizabeth venia.

Elizabeth-dijo janeth soltándose de harry y saliendo con varita en mano asia la casa de slytherin.

Corría lo que sus piernas le daban hasta llegar donde la atacante de hermione y de su pelea, la vio con un grupo de slytherin y pansy en las mazmorras.

Elizabeth-dijo janeth las chicas se alejaron dando a mostrar a la joven , janeth no resistió y la apunto con su varita en el cuello.

La joven estaba asustada la habían agarrado por sorpresa.

Como se te ocurre hacerle eso a hermione ya a mí nos paliamos por tu colpa asquerosa serpiente-dijo remarcando asquerosa serpiente.

Es una de las muchas advertencias que tendrás querida-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Dudo que se el inicio-dijo janeth clavándole despacio la varita en el cuello-nadie se mete con migo ni con mis amigos robert y sale ileso-dijo janeth asustando a las de sus alrededor…

No el ara nada a la señorita roberts señorita aquer-dijo la voz de un profesor atrás.

Janeth cerro sus ojos antes de ver la sonrisa de victoria de elizabeth.

Esta castigada por amenazar una alumna señorita y 50 puntos menos para griffindor-dijo el.

Me las pagaras-dijo janeth en susurro a la joven antes de irse con el profesor para su castigo.

Señorita aquer su castigo será traer esto del bosque prohibido-dijo el profesor con una sonrisa de victoria.

Se donan las sonrisas-se dijo ella.

Janeth recibió una lista de ingredientes de una poción aproximadamente todas eran plantas.

Si profesor-dijo janeth.

Las quiero para el viernes a primera hora-dijo el.

Janeth salio vio que eran muchas plantas y le llevaran días buscándolas primero tenia que pedirle disculpas a hermione luego iría por ellas.

Señorita aquer-le llamo alguien.

Si-dijo ella volteando y viendo al semi gigante.

Hagrid..digo profesor-dijo janeth con una sonrisa.

Me avisaron de su castigo hoy en la noche a las 9 la veré en mi casa para ir al bosque me dijeron que tendrá que entrar sola a buscarlas-dijo hagrid.

No me dijeron nada-dijo janeth con pavor.

La veré en la noche y lo siento-dijo el retirándose.

Janeth entro a su sala común encontrándose con el trío y ginny.

Hola chicos-dijo janeth mirando a hermione con tristeza.

Bien dejémoslas solas-dijo harry tomando la mano de ginny en la cual se sonrojo y salieron de la torre.

Hermione, janeth-dijeron a la vez.

Lo siento-dijeron nuevamente las dos y se rieron.

Perdóname no quise culparte-dijo janeth.

No te preocupes-le dijo hermione.

Las chicas se abrazaron.

Amigas-dijo hermione con su mano enfrente.

Amigas-dijo janeth estrechándola.

Janeth se ducho faltaba poco para su primera salida asia la busca de los ingredientes…

Janeth bajo estaba solo salio del colegio encontrándose con el guarda bosque la luna llena estaba todo su resplandor se veía hermoso ese día el lago brillaba reflejando la luna en ella el aire fresco avisando el otoño, janeth camino asia el inicio del bosque.

Aquí te dejo señorita-dijo hagrid.

No me acompañara-pregunto janeth.

No esa es una regla que me dijeron que no la acompañara debe de hacerlo sola señorita-dijo el gigante.

Gracias como quiera hagrid-dijo ella entrando al bosque.

Y me dijeron que no estaría sola-dijo ella caminando por el bosque, janeth estaba temblando no lo podía negar su punto débil o puntos débiles eran la oscuridad y estar sola era su pavor.

Janeth diviso una de las plantas y la tomo y la guardo en una bolsita que llevaba una menos faltan 19-dijo ella paseando con su varita empuñada en su mano con el hechizo lumos funcionando.

Janeth oyó como una rama fue pisada Quero gritar estaba muy oscuro.

Alguien la abrazo por detrás.

Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh-grito ella pero le taparon la boca antes que gritara mas.

Soy yo-le dijo un joven en susurro en su oído.

Harry-dijo ella respirando aliviada ya abrazándolo.

Por que tiemblas niña-dijo harry el apodo tan lindo que le puso.

Janeth estaba callada.

No te gusta la oscuridad-le dijo el.

Janeth afirmo.

No te preocupes ya estoy aquí-dijo el.

Como supiste que estaría aquí-dijo janeth mirando la sombra del joven.

Te vi salir del retrato y era tarde asi que te seguí-dijo el mirándola.

Gracias-dijo ella.

De nada-dijo harry-y que buscas o por que tu estas aquí-dijo el.

Me castigaron-dijo ella.

Por que-dijo el.

Amenace a elizabeth y el profesor esnape me cacho-dijo ella enojada encontrando otra de las plantas.

Bien te ayudo-dijo el al paso de unas horas encontraron las plantas solo les faltaba una.

Donde estas planta-dijo janeth buscándola.

Janeth aquí-le grito harry.

Janeth miro la flor era divina de un color verde escarlata muy lindo.

Janeth y harry iban de regreso por los bosque y llegaron a la entrada y se dirigieron al colegio…

Ese mes fue un poco cambiadizo para janeth peleas duelos castigos clases tareas entre otras cosas pero fue divertido después de todo.

Octubre

1 de octubre….

Señorita aquer podría pedirle un favor-le dijo el profesor dumbeldor a la joven que estaba sentada enfrente de el , janeth lo miro y sonrió.

Por supuesto profesor-dijo janeth mirando al anciano que estaba enfrente de ella que la miraba con una sonrisa amplia.

Hay vocecillas por el colegio que usted baila muy bien-dijo el profesor, janeth se sonrojo.

No diría bien pero si se bailar que necesita-dijo janeth mirándolo.

Que haga un baile con 4 o cinco alumnas de las que quiera para el día de halloween-dijo el.

Claro-dijo ella feliz.

Para eso necesitara espacio en el 6 piso en un cuadro amplio donde hay niños jugando en un parque diga la palabra rana de chocolate y entrara a una habitación amplia hay podrá ensayar y cuando usted desee o quiera entrar estará disponible-dijo el director.

Gracias-dijo janeth sonriente.

Bueno la veremos el día del baile-dijo el profesor , janeth sonrió ante la idea del profesor.

Esta bien-dijo janeth retirándose de la dirección y caminando con su mochila asia las clases…

Señorita janeth-le dijo antes que saliera.

Si-dijo ella mirándolo.

Tiene que ser sorpresa solo lo tiene que saber las alumnas que escogerá usted-dijo el.

Esta bien profesor-dijo ella despidiéndose y saliendo

Lunes 1 de octubre

janeth caminaba rumbo a su segunda clase ruinas antiguas aburrida la clase pero janeth iba rumbo a ella encontrándose al trío al inicio de la puerta.

Hola chicos-dijo janeth mirándolos.

A donde fuiste –pregunto hermione mirándola.

El director me encargo una tarea-dijo ella entrando junto a hermione al aula de la materia y se sentaron en la parte de atrás…

Y de que trata-le pregunto hermione quien sacaba sus libros.

Hermione quisieras hacer una coreografía con migo-pregunto ella a su amiga.

Claro será genial-dijo hermione por primera vez no negó algo fuera de lo común.

Genial hay que decirle a ginny-dijo janeth posando su mirada enfrente donde la profesora comenzaba la clase.

Los chicos fueron a el gran comedor donde estaban comiendo los alumnos, janeth se sentó y solo se sirvió un poco de sumo de calabaza en su copa.

Buenas tardes alumnos quisiera decirles un par de cosas-dijo el director levantándose de sus silla, las miradas se fueron al director.

Este mes donde se festeja el día de brujas será algo especial un baile se celebrara el sabado 31 de octubre a las 9 de la noche este baile será distintos a los otros no abra parejas todos estarán o serán vestidos mágicamente las damas pro la profesora mcgonagal y la profesora spraut, a los hombres por la profesora treleway, los cuchicheos empezaron por las 4 mesas del colegio.

Abra sorpresas ese día espero que sea de su mayor agrado-dijo el profesor sentándose nuevamente.

Que sorpresas serán-pregunto ron comiendo un pedazo de tarta.

No tengo idea-dijo ginny mirando a su hermano.

Janeth estaba en la sala común haciendo los deberes de mañana con los chicos eran las 9 de la noche.

Ya tengo sueño dijo un ron que se tallaba los ojos y se estiraba.

Yo igual chicas nos vemos mañana-dijo harry caminando rumbo a su cuarto con ron.

Yo ya termine mis deberes-dijo hermione cerrando los libros al igual que ginny.

Yo me quedare un rato mas aun me falta algo ustedes adelántense –dijo janeth viendo como las chicas recogían las cosas y se dirigían asia su habitación.

Janeth superviso que nadie estuviera a su alrededor y salio de la sala común en pijama y se fue a donde le había dicho el profesor camino con su varita en mano bajo escaleras rumbo al sexto piso respiro alegremente de que un perfecto no estuviera por hay y dijo la contraseña al retrato de los niños y se abrió dando a conocer un espacioso lugar con sillones en la parte derecha del lugar y a la parte izquierda un lugar espacioso con espejos los ventanales iluminaban poco, janeth conjuro mágicamente la música que había escogido para el baile se sentó en medio de la sala estaban abiertos los ventanales para que circulara el aire fresco por el lugar janeth escucho la música lentamente para captar el ritmo sonrió satisfactoriamente y se paro de su lugar se miro a los espejos y comenzó a moverse ágilmente por el lugar apareció varias cosas como sillas listones palos…jugo con los palos un rato hasta hacer varios movimientos…

Draco caminaba por el lugar subió varias escaleras escucho música pasillos arriba asi que decidió ir a saber que era, supo que era donde el profesor dumbeldor recomienda ir cuando necesitas estar solo o quieres hacer algún tipo de entrenamiento, draco sabia la contraseña el entro algunas veces en ese lugar a relajarse, dijo la contraseña y miro a la joven que estaba en plena oscuridad solo con la luz de la luna mirándose a los espejos y moviéndose ágilmente con la música, draco la miraba con una media sonrisa en su rostro…

Por que me atraes que tienes tu-pensó el viendo a la joven que estaba sentada en una silla moviéndose seximente…

Janeth no estaba poniendo atención al espejo solo se movía hasta que noto al joven que estaba parado alado del retrato y se asusto, se desconcentro y callo de la silla de sentón en el suelo.

Draco se limito a reír un poco y fue a ayudarla.

Janeth vio la mano tendida enfrente de ella del joven pero janeth es muy orgullosa…

Me puedo levantar sola gracias-dijo janeth parándose y sacudiendo su pijama que estaba completamente empapada por todo lo que había hecho moldeándose en su cuerpo y janeth noto que draco la miraba…

No me mires asi que haces aquí-dijo janeth enojada mirando los ojos grises del joven.

Hay pero que carácter-dijo el joven mirándola de pies a cabeza-no puedo creerlo que tanto orgullo quepa en un cuerpo tan pequeño-dijo el.

Mira malfoy me dejarías sola por favor-dijo janeth mirándolo arrogantemente.

Con que asi le hablas a tu rescatante-le recordó draco a la joven que ya estaba harta de que se lo recordase.

Mira malfoy ya te dije gracias y ya estoy harta de que me lo recuerdes el joven era mas fuerte que yo y no podía sacar mi varita si no me hubiera defendido fácilmente-dijo ella caminando asia la salida sin antes apuntar al techo lanzando un hechizo que callara el sonido, la joven salio ….

Draco solo sonrió y espero unos minutos acostado en el sillón y salio rumbo a su sala común, entro pero sintió como unas manos delicadas lo jalaban asia el sillón tumbándolo.

Hola amor-le dijo la joven que estaba enzima de el besando en el cuello.

Hola-dijo el sin quejarse y siguiéndole el juego a su novia.

Los papeles cambiaron draco estaba enzima de ella besándola en el cuello, la joven le quito la blusa del colegio sin desabotonarla y comenzó a tocar delicadamente los pectorales del joven, la joven busco apasionadamente los labios de draco cayendo los dos en el suelo la joven estaba enzima de draco besando su pecho, draco sintió que su estomago revoloteaba en esos momentos.

Elizabeth- la llamo draco.

Que pasa amor-le dijo ella mirándonos.

Que tal si nos vamos a dormir tengo sueño fue un día agotador-dijo draco mintiéndole a la joven.

Esta bien-dijo ella triste y subiendo a la habitación de draco con el acostándose alado de el siendo abrazada…

Había pasado unos dias desde que janeth junto a las 5 chicas iban a ser ella hermione ginny patil y parvatil havian ensayado todos los días hasta quedar perfeccionada la coreografía

Janeth estaba acostada en su cama era sábado miraba el calendario con determinación dentro de unos días cumpliría 17 años…

Otro año sin ustedes-dijo ella mirando el porta retrato de sus padres que estaban saludando…

Janeth se levanto de la cama y bajo las escaleras de caracol vio que harry estaba sentado en un sillón un poco triste…

Que sucede harry-le pregunto janeth sentándose alado de el y mirándolo…

Nada-dijo el mirando a la joven…

Harry nadie esta triste asi por asi-dijo ella tomando la barbilla del joven y mirando sus ojos.

Ya se que te sucede ginny-dijo ella mirándolo.

El solo afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza.

Que sucede con ella-pregunto janeth mirándolo detenidamente.

No sucede nada es que no se como-dijo el mirando janeth.

Declarártele aaaahhhhh que emocionante-dijo janeth brincando en el sillón.

Cuando se lo dices-pregutno janeth.

Ese es el problema no se cuando y no se como reaccione-dijo el…

Te va a decir que si y creo que en hallowen será perfecto-dijo janeth abrazando a harry.

Pues creo que si-dijo harry deteniéndose en la mirada de su amiga estaba pálida muy pálida diría el…

Janeth que sucede estas muy pálida-dijo harry viendo a su amiga…

Nada harry-dijo janeth levantándose-tengo que salir luego te veo-dijo ella saliendo del lugar dejando a un harry preocupado.

Janeth se encontró con hermione y las chicas….

Chicas hay que ensayar para el baile-dijo janeth con una sonrisa.

Claro-.dijeron..

Baile-dijo elizabeth con pansy oyendo la conversación..

Tendré que arruinarlo-dijo elizabeth.

Por que-dijo pansy viéndola.

No as visto como esa ve a draco-dijo arrogantemente elizabeth.

Y eso que es tu novio tu lo tienes ella no-dijo pansy cruzada de brazos.

Eso no me improta pansy nadie se mete con migo-dijo ella-ni con mi novio…

Lunes 10 de octubre…

Los chicos iban rumbo a la clase de DCAO….

Buenos días alumnos-dijo el profesor lupin-hoy ensayaremos los hechizos de protección-dijo el-lo aremos por parejas primero una demostración dijo el viendo a los alumnos señorita aquer-dijo el profesor.

Janeth se levanto y camino asia enfrente donde había espacio suficiente para un duelo…

Y señor malfoy-dijo el profesor.

Janeth miro como el joven se paraba y caminaba asia el otro extremo del lugar.

Bien el hechizo es protejo señorita janeth cuando cuente tres usted lanzara un hechizo al joven y el por obvias razones se protegerá con el…

Janeth afirmo poniéndose en defensa…

Everdestatim-dijo janeth apuntando a draco.

Protego-dijo el hechizo fue donde janeth.

Protego-dijo ella el hechizo desapareció.

Rictusempra-dijo draco apuntando al cuerpo de la joven.

Protego-dijo janeth su hechizo se desvaneció antes que el hechizo de draco llegara, el hechizo le dio en el pecho a janeth haciendo que la joven chocara contra la pared y cállese en el suelo.

Harry fue donde janeth al igual que los demás.

Janeth estas bien-le pregunto harry viendo a su amiga.

Si-dijo ella con una mueca de dolor, se levanto ayudada pro harry.

Lo siento-dijo malfoy disculpándose.

No fue tu culpa-dijo janeth con una leve sonrisa.

Bueno la clase termino-dijo el profesor lupin acercándose a janeth…

Esta bien señorita aquer-le pregunto el profesor a la joven.

Si-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Bien-dijo el sonriéndole.

Los chicos se la pasaron en el lago contemplando la belleza de el paisaje…

Vamos a jugar quidditch un rato harry-le pregunto janeth al joven que miraba detenidamente a ginny.

Claro-dijo el…

Ginny ron hermione vienen-pregunto janeth.

Claro-dijeron.

Los chicos caminaron asia el campo de quidditch donde estaban entrenando el grupo de slytherin.

Creo que llegamos tarde-dijo janeth con su saeta de fuego en la mano.

Esperemos una momento no deben de tardar-dijo ginny.

Esta bien-dijo ella sentándose en las gradas.

Draco la miro desde las alturas donde buscaba la snich.

JANETH-oyó decir su nombre algunos jóvenes de abajo era el grupo de revenclaw.

A donde vas-le pegunto harry.

Es que les prometí ayudarlos a entrenar-dijo ella.

Pero tu eres de griffindor no tienes que ayudarlos-dijo ginny mirando a la joven.

No te preocupes solo los ayudo tengo planes para los griffindor-dijo ella con una sonrisa bajando las escaleras y encontrándose con ellos.

Entonces cual será el plan-pregunto un joven muy apuesto.

Miren ustedes se ponen…-comenzó a decirles el plan a los jóvenes que estaban entusiasmados con ellos.

Janeth estaba en las alturas viendo como lo hacían y lo hacían muy bien..

Harry veía los movimientos impresionantes de janeth y el plan que había perfeccionado…

Gracias janeth espero que nos vuelvas ayudar pronto-le dijo la capitana.

Será un placer-dijo ella yendo donde harry.

Que tal-dijo janeth sentándose.

Buenas jugadas-dijo hermione.

Gracias-dijo ella.

Cuando nos enseñaras a nosotros-pregunto ron.

Cuando quieran solo si el capitán lo permite-dijo viendo a harry que la miraba.

No-dijo el-yo soy el capitán janeth no dejare que juegues este juego es peligroso entiende.

Pero solo son los planes-dijo ginny aparte yo juego-dijo ella.

Vez por que no quieres-dijo janeth.

Es peligroso-dijo el.

Se cuidarme sola-dijo ella parándose.

Engorgio-dijo ella a su escoba y subió en ella saliendo del lugar.

Invesil-dijo janeth aterrizando cerca del lago y caminando rumbo a el colegio por el puede se paro a ver el lago un momento dejando su escoba alado…

Con que te gusta el quidditch-dijo una voz asustándola por detrás.

Si-dijo ella oyendo la voz del joven que le gustaba.

Janeth voltio otra situación comprometedora estaban a escasos centímetros, a janeth le comenzó a latir el corazón apresuradamente como antes estaba recargada el puente.

Me tengo que ir –dijo ella tomando la escoba y caminando asia a el colegio…

La próxima prometo que no te vas a ir mi castaña-dijo el joven mirando como se alejaba la joven…

Janeth camino por los largos pasillos del colegio hasta llegar a el retrato de la dama gorda dijo la palabra y entro la sala común estaba llena, janeth se acerco donde había varias personas…

Primera salida a hosmeade sábado 15 de octubre….

Hosmeade-janeth se quedo con la duda era el pueblo que estaba cerca de la estación, janeth se llevo esa duda hasta la ducha se refresco unos momentos quedándose en la tina recostada y viendo como las gotas de agua caían en su cuerpo…

Que es lo que me atrae de ti tu cuerpo tus ojos que…-pensaba ella jugando con la espuma.

Janeth se cambio y fue a la sala común en la cual estaba vacía, se recostó en el sillón y comenzó a leer el libro que siempre leía.

Que me esta saliendo mal-decía ella leyendo el libro y oyó que alguien entraba por el retrato, sin ponerle mas mínimo atención siguió leyendo, vio que era harry y la miro aun estaban enojados.

Janeth-le dijo el mirándola.

Si-dijo ella sin bajar el libro.

Se que estas enojada y no quiero no me agrada eso-dijo el mirando a la joven-perdóname.

Janeth sonrió por detrás.

Claro harry-dijo ella bajando el libro y sonriéndole.

Harry avanzo asia la puerta de la entrada de el cuarto de barones.

Harry-le llamo janeth mirándolo.

Si-dijo el viéndola.

Te quiero mucho-le dijo ella sonriente.

igual yo-dijo el subiendo las escaleras.

11 de octubre….

Janeth estaba acostada boca abajo en su cama los dorsales estaban cerrados no se dio cuenta que ya era tarde las chicas pensaron que ya había bajado pero no.

Janeth se movió abriendo los dorsales la luz la ilumino abrió rápidamente los ojos y miro el reloj de su muñeca.

Hay dios voy a legar tarde-dijo ella levantándose deprisa y metiéndose a la ducha.

Donde están las chicas por que no me despertaron-decía ella lavándose los dientes y recogiéndose el pelo revende que era indomable en esos momentos lo arreglo y se puso el uniforme la túnica se olvido corrió rumbo el gran comedor tenia un poco de sed estaba completamente vació, tomo un vaso con sumo de calabaza y salio corriendo del lugar.

Entro al salón de clases era muy lindo había muchas mesitas rojas con una esfera en medio de cristal la profesora estaba en medio hablando…

Llega tarde señorita-dijo la profesora mirando a la joven que ataba en la entrada del salón.

Lo siento profesora es que se me hizo tarde-dijo ella nerviosa todos la miraban al igual que el rubio que estaba sentado con su novia.

Ya lo notamos tome asiento y que sea la ultima vez-dijo la profesora.

Si-dijo ella tomando asiento alado de harry y los chicos.

Hoy leeremos las hojas de te nuevamente-dijo la profesora.

Janeth preparo su te y miro su tasa.

La figura de un corazón partido en dos estaba en el centro.

Bien que tenemos aquí mis niños-dijo viéndolos.

Me permites tu taza-pregunto la maestra a janeth quien le dio la tasa.

Mm sufriendo por amor –dijo la profesora todo estaban oyendo.

Lindo chico pero ya tiene dueña-dijo el.

Janeth respiraba y miraba a la profesora enojara.

Pero no te procures un accidente terminara enamorándolos a los dos-dijo ella dejando la taza de janeth enfrente de los 4 jóvenes.

Y quien es el enamorado janeth-pregunto hermione.

Janeth bajo la cara y cerro sus ojos.

Un amigo que es de durmstrang –se limito a decir ella no podía revelarles que le gustaba aun slytherin.

Ya supieron que hay salida a hosmeade el sábado-dijo ron.

Si y que hay un festival de por el día de brujas-dijo una ginny que caminaba rumbo al gran comedor

Será muy divertido-dijo hermione contenta.

Janeth que sucede-le pregunto ron al ver a la joven que estaba muy callada.

Nada-dijo ella fingiendo una sonrisa…

Bien chicos como se an enterado hay salida para los de 3 grado en adelante este sábado 15 de octubre espero que se diviertan-dijo el profesor tomando asiento…

Los chicos sonrieron a tan grata noticia….

Janeth caminaba con las chicas asia el sexto piso subiendo las escaleras muy platicadoras.

Entonces el sábado escogemos el vestuario-le pregunto hermione a las chicas.

Claro tiene que ser a la moda y sexy por el baile-le dijo patil.

Claro-dijo ginny.

Las chicas entraron al salón y comenzaron a bailar animadamente….

Una joven de cabellos negros cortos estaba acostada leyendo un libro muy interesante hasta que un joven se poso en su puerta con esa pose sexy que acostumbra robar sonrisas y suspiros a las jóvenes…

Ahora que quieres draco-le dijo la joven sin quitar su mirada del libro

Pansy cariño soy guapo no lo puedes negar pero como soy muy guapo necesito un consejo y tu eres la única que me lo puedes dar-dijo el mirándola.

Dime-dijo ella mirándolo.

Hice una apuesta en la cual concite en besar a una joven…-dijo el antes de ser interrumpido.

Griffindor verdad-dijo ella mirándolo.

Si como lo supiste-.le pregunto.

Vienes a preguntarme cada vez que besas a alguien que es una griffindor…-dijo ella sentándose en la cama.

Bien pero esa chica me hace sentir nervioso…-dijo el pero…

El gran draco malfoy nervioso por dios cariño algo te pasa-dijo tocando la frente del joven-eres un como se dirá…vago draco as andado con casi medio colegio las chicas por supuesto…

-dijo ella sonriéndole.

Con tigo no-dijo el viéndola.

Soy tu amiga sonso y aparte el único cariño que tenemos es como si fuéramos hermanos-dijo ella sonriéndole.

Lo se dijo ella-bueno y que pasa con tu problema estas enamorado de ella…

No se si es atracción o amor-dijo el…

Draco yo no puedo ayudar en esos temas mírame aun no tengo novio y mírame que soy bonita dijo Ella mirándose en el espejo y dando vueltas…

Si lo se-dijo el agachando la mirada y yendo donde su amiga posándose detrás de ella y mirándose al espejo…

Draco no te deprimas tarde o temprano te darás cuenta-dijo ella volteando y mirándolo de cerca-sabes que lindos ojos tienes-le dijo ella.

Por que no me enamoro de ti eres todo un amor-le dijo el pansy se sonrojo.

Por que sabes que a mi me gusta otro y es tu mejor amigo-le dijo ella acostándose nuevamente y leyendo.

Gracias-dijo el besando la frente de la joven y retirándose.

Janeth me retiro tengo hambre y sed-dijeron las gemelas y salieron.

Chao-dijo janeth.

Janeth no quieres ir a cenar ya llevamos bastantito ensayando y ya no lo sabemos-dijo hermione y ginny.

Claro aurita las alcanzo-dijo ella sonriéndoles.

Janeth miro asi afuera….

Los sentimientos se combinaron haciéndola llorar…

Por que..-dijo ella mientras una ire hacia volar su uniforme, las velas se apagaron, janeth se asusto.

Janeth apareció un piano grande de color negro en medio de la sala, las ráfagas de viento hacían volar su pelo, comenzó tocar las teclas tiernamente y delicadas comenzando a cerrar los ojos comenzó a cantar…

Como poder recuperar tu amor comos sacar la tristeza de mi corazón

Mi mundo solo gira por ti-canto delicadamente con su voz tocando las teclas blancas una nota tierna y delicada mientras sus lagrimas aparecían dejando rastro en sus mejillas, una imagen se vino a su mente.

Por que siento esto por ti si apenas te conozco-decía ella.

Que hasta en mis sueños te veo sin ti yo me muero y este corazón que te robaste cuando te marchase tu te marchaste con mis besos y mis sueños-cantaba ella con lagrimas agitadas por su pecho.

Dejo de cantar estaba oscuro el lugar las estrellas estaban en el lago marcadas con belleza, janeth se paro caminando asi a el ventanal viendo como las hojas de los árboles e movían por el viendo.

Janeth se quedo recargada en le ventanal por varias horas abrazando sus piernas estaba triste tenia un sentimiento profundo en su corazón y ese era el rubio…

Nunca te vas a fijar en mi-dijo ella mirando su reloj y apareciendo 17 velitas flotantes enfrente de ella.

Feliz cumpleaños janeth-dijo ella soplando las velas cerrando sus ojos y pidiendo un deseo.

Janeth caminaba por el castillo a las 12 de la noche estaba triste no lo podía negra quería desahogarse con su verdaderas amigas todo lo que le pasaba era un revolvimiento de sentimientos en la cual ella no podía con ellos el lugar estaba oscuro dándole escalofríos a janeth su temor era la oscuridad.

Que haces aquí sola-le pregunto una voz detrás de ella exaltándola.

Profesor lupin-dijo janeth agitada.

No debes de estar a estas horas a fura de la cama-dijo el viéndola.

Lo se pero es que fui a hacer unas cosas-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Corre por que si te ve un perfecto restaran puntos a griffindor-dijo el con una sonrisa encantadora.

Janeth lo miro sonriente y salio corriendo del lugar subiendo escaleras y encontrándose el retrato diciendo la palabra .

Janeth llego a su cuarto y se acostó en su cama viendo un punto indefinido en el techo cerro sus ojos sus pensamientos fugaron de el lugar dejándola completamente dormida.

janeth se levanto antes que las demás y se ducho arreglándose tiernamente y saliendo del lugar, se encontró a harry en la entrada a punto de salir.

Te caiste de la cama-le pregunto janeth asustándolo.

Lamentablemente ron es molesto roncando al igual que los demás-dijo el quejándose con una sonrisa.

Y por que tan linda hoy-le dijo el mirándola.

Nada en especial-dijo ella ocultando.

Bien a desayunar se a dicho-dijo harry tomando el brazo de janeth y yendo al gran comedor.

Bien-dijo ella –ya se que te gusta mas haber ginny el quidditch y comer-dijo janeth.

Ya me conoces muy bien dijo el entre risas.

Hermione se levantaba lentamente y miraba la cama de janeth, no estaba…

Otra vez temprano-dijo ella levantándose y viendo el calendario mas cercano el de janeth…

12 de octubre janeth aquer-vio ella que decía y n gorrito.

Cumple años y no dijo nada-dijo ella apresurándose a la cama de ginny…

Ginny, ginny-le decía-janeth cumple años y no nos dijo nada-dijo hermione entrando al baño.

QUE-dijo ella levantándose.

Harry-le llamo hermione al entra al gran salón.

Que sucede-dijo el viéndola-.

Quiero hablar con tigo-dijo ella sacándolo del lugar.

Que pasa hermione dijo el extraño.

Hoy cumple años janeth y no nos dijo nada-dijo ella preocupada.

Y por que no lo aria.

Creo que aun no la conocemos-dijo ginny llegando.

Creo que si-dijo el.

Hay que hacerle algo entonces-dijo Goñi.

Donde estar ron-dijo hermione.

Aquí –dijo el viendo a los chicos adormí liento.

Janeth los miraba extraños desde su lugar.

Ron janeth cumple años hoy y no nos dijo nada-dijo hermione.

Hay que hacerle algo-dijo ron mirando a hermione con sus manos en el bolsillo.

Por que se tiene que ver tan serio asi-pensó hermione viendo a ron de arriba asia abajo.

Esta bien yo me encargo del lugar-dijo ginny.

Yo de la comida-dijo ron mirándolos.

yo me encargare de un regalo-dijo hermione sonriente.

Y yo de llevarla-dijo harry viendo a ginny sonriente en la cual ella lo miro sonriente.

Esta bien cuando terminen las clases nos avisan en donde y como nos vamos a ir y a que hora-dijo hermione moviendo sus manos afirmativamente.

Bien-dijeron y se fueron a sentar.

Que sucede-dijo janeth viéndolos extrañados.

Nada un trabajo que necesito-dijo ginny.

O bien-dijo ella volviendo al libro.

Janeth caminaba por los pasillos del colegio rumbo a la salida quería respirar los chicos estaban extraños ese día hablaban a escondidas entre otras cosas.

Janeth caminaba por el puente recargo sus brazos en la barrita y miro el paisaje.

Respiro hondamente y comenzaron a llegar lechuzas dejándole paquetes en sus manos.

Para mi mejor amiga de karen-decía uno de los paquetes janeth lo abrió una hermosa pulsera de oro blanco de cadenitas que tenían estrellitas mensajitos y lunas janeth sonrió al verla y se la puso abrió al carta que tenia alado de la pulsera.

Hola amiga te extrañamos no nos has escrito ninguna carta sabes como te va a ir mal si no nos escribes cuéntanos lo que te sucede en ese colegio…cambiando de tema Andrómeda también tiene una pulsera igual y yo también cuando quieras hablarnos solo di la palabra AYUDA…fue idea de Andrómeda yo quería algo como amigas o algo pero ella dijo que cuando nos llamases era por algo, asi que feliz cumpleaños amiga te queremos….

Att: karen…

Janeth sonrió y camino asia los árboles con todos los paquetes y se sentó junto a un árbol, janeth miro un paquete rosa.

Andrómeda-dijo ella abriendo el paquete y viendo un lindo collar de una estrella pero solo tenia la parte de arriba.

Te preguntaras por que nada mas tienes la punta de una estrella pues la patética de karen dijo que seria lindo al igual con las pulseras de dividir una estrella en 3 asi que yo tengo la punta derecha y tu amiga karen la izquierda me gusto al idea se te vera linda con esa sonrisa escríbenos amiga que me quiero enterar de los chismes del colegio…

Att: la bella Andrómeda.

Tenia que ser-dijo ella viendo el collar que tenia en su mano.

Abrió el ultimo paquete.

Hola querida feliz cumpleaños espero que te la estés pasando muy bien en el colegio por acá te extrañamos mucho tu tío y yo aquí te entregamos algo que perteneció a tus padres, decía la carta viendo el diario negro que estaba en sus manos era de piel con una flor como seguro.

Janeth sonrió al ver el diario y al abrirlo avía una foto de los padres de janeth jugando con el agua que caía en sus cuerpos apasionándolos en un lindo beso.

Ya era tarde janeth se dirigía a la biblioteca a hacer los deberes…

Que esta chica no sale de la biblioteca-dijo una elizabeth tomada de la mano de su novio.

Creo que no-dijo pansy detrás de ellos.

No pensé entrar en una biblioteca-dijo balice con cara de rareza ante tantos libros.

Tu nunca piensas-dijo pansy viéndolo.

Janeth hacia los deberes-sintió una mirada en su libro asi que lo bajo mirando los ojos del joven que hacia derramar una lagrima cada noche.

Janeth se limito a mirarlo y seria bajo la mirada.

Draco sonrió satisfecho por detrás.

Janeth salía de la biblioteca a tantas de la noche después de la cena, alguien la tomo por la cintura.

Harry odio que me tomen de la cintura-dijo janeth seria.

Hay que carácter-dijo el viendo a la joven.

Janeth sonrió.

Janeth que tal si me acompañas a un lugar necesito tu ayuda-dijo el tomando la mano de janeth y corriendo salieron del lugar.

Que pasa harry-le dijo janeth a harry antes de que janeth entrara a un cuarto donde estaba rodeado de estrellas un cielo negro muy bello janeth miraba con admiración el lugar.

Que hermoso-dijo janeth y al mismo tiempo se encendían una velas alrededor de una mesa tan linda para 5…

Que es esto-dijo janeth mirando a harry.

Una fiesta..-dijo hermione saliendo del lugar y haciéndose notar.

Sorpresa-dijo ginny con una cornisa.

Para voz-dijo ron sonriendo.

Para mi-dijo ella mirando a harry que estaba detrás de ella.

Si-dijo el con una sonrisa.

Janeth sonrió.

Ven-le dijo hermione.

Janeth avanzo contenta y tomo asiento en la mesa al igual que todos y comenzó una cena linda y sencilla.

No se como agradecerles-dijo janeth sonriente.

Solo queríamos ver eso-dijo harry.

Que-dijo ella.

Una sonrisa-dijo el sonrojándola a la joven.

Los chicos tuvieron una velada muy linda janeth recibió por parte de hermione y ginny un collar con una esmeralda de color verde.

Janeth abrazo a sus amigas cuando abrazo a ginny…

No te preocupes ginny solo somos amigos-le dijo ella en susurro haciendo reaccionar las mejillas de la joven y una sonrisa apareció.

Llego el sábado 15…

Los chicos se levantaban con flojera.

Mejor no vamos mejor durmamos harry-le decía un ron que abrazaba una almohada.

Ron les dijimos a las chicas que las acompañaríamos levántate-le dijo harry metiéndose en la ducha.

Genial-dijo ron tapándose completamente…

Janeth se levantaba junto a hermione se miraron en guerra y se levantaron las dos para ver quien entraban primero a la ducha.

A te gane-le dijo una hermione que estaba detrás de la puerta del baño riéndose de su amiga.

Vas a ver hermione –dijo janeth tirándose en el su cama mirando sonriente el techo, se borro su sonrisa al pensar en el rubio….

Amor tristeza dolor que es eso..pensó janeth viendo como ginny se levantaba de la cama.

Janeth se levanto abriendo las cortinas de la ventana iluminando al cuarto circulatorio fue donde su baúl y saco la ropa, ginny miraba el baño cuando salio hermione janeth se arranco corriendo rápido.

Uju gane-grito ella feliz.

Yo no quería ir –dijo ginny riéndose.

Janeth salio con las chicas una hora después y encontraron a los chicos bajando las escaleras.

Hola-dijeron ellos viéndolas.

Hola-dijeron ellas.

A donde tan apuestos-dijo janeth caminando junto a ellos al igual que ginny y hermione.

Tenemos que estar a voz altura-dijo el mirándola estaba muy linda ese día.

Entonces me mostraras el pueblo harry-le dijo janeth al ojo verde.

Claro-dijo el.

Los chicos caminaron por los pasillos del colegio dirigiéndose a la entrada de la escuela encontrándose los carruajes que los llevarían aya.

Janeth subió con los chicos viendo s su alrededor los paisajes

Los chicos llegaron junto a mas carrozas repletas de alumnos a un pueblo pequeño que tenia de todo.

Genial-dijo janeth al bajar con la ayuda de ron del carruaje.

Los chicos pasearon por todo el lugar mostrándole a janeth todo.

Se desaparecieron las chicas y los chicos quedando en las 3 escobas en una hora.

Es hermoso-dijo janeth mirando a un aparador donde había un hermoso vestido corto bordado.

Si y lo voy a comprar es el único-dijo una joven detrás de las chicas que tenían sonrisas de malas.

Por si no lo sabes ella ya lo tiene-dijo ginny viendo a la slytherin con una sonrisa picara.

Enserio-dijo elizabeth.

Si-dijo hermione viéndolas.

Pues ella también lo tiene ese es el segundo que compra pero lo va a comprar de distinto color-dijo pansy con los brazos cruzados.

Que excusa tan estupida-dijo ginny sorprendiendo a janeth nunca la había visto enojada.

Mejor cállate pobretona-le dijo pansy.

Tu que la vuelves a llamar asi y teluro que será lo ultimo que le digas-dijo janeth amenazándola con la varita apuntándola en el pecho.

Estupida-dijo elizabeth retirándose con pansy.

Igualmente-dijo hermione viéndolas.

Las chicas llenas de bolsas fueron a las tres escobas encontrándose el lugar lleno y vieron a los chicos sentados en una esquina

3 cervezas por favor-dijo ginny al pasar por hay.

Las chicas se sentaron.

Que tal si vamos a la casa embrujada-dijo harry viendo a los chicos.

Dicen que la cambiaron y que pasan sucesor peores-dijo ginny temerosa.

Si vamos-dijo janeth feliz viéndola.

Los chicos pagaron y salieron topando con personas la casa estaba en una pequeña montaña entraron encontrándose con un mago vestido de negro.

Janeth se estaba arrepintiendo estaba oscuro el lugar.

Son por parejas-dijo el mago viendo a los 5

Claro ellos dos entran a la puerta uno-dijo ella empujando a harry y ginny.

Y ellos dos a la dos-dijo empujando a ron y hermione que se sonrojaron.

Y tu-dijo harry.

No te preocupes harry cuando salgan yo entrad con tigo o ron-dijo ella viéndolos.

Bien-dijo el mago abriendo las puertas con su varita las 2 parejas entraron.

Janeth respiro y le sonrió al mago.

Yo entrare con tigo-le dijo una voz detrás janeth se exalto volteando y viendo al rubio

No gracias esperare a harry-dijo ella tímida viendo al joven.

Entraran-pregunto el mago.

Si-dijo draco tomando el brazo de la joven y entrando en otra puerta.

Malfoy te dije que no-le dijo janeth soltándose del joven.

Aquer que te da debes de estar feliz por salir con el chico mas guapo de slytherin-dijo el arrogantemente.

Por dios que ego-le dijo janeth mirándolo mientras caminaban por un pasillo que se ponía mas oscuro en la cual aumentaban los nervios de janeth.

Bueno que tal si hablamos?...esto es aburrido-dijo el si ver a janeth.

Esta bien hablemos pero de que–dijo ella caminando

De lo que sea cualquier tema seria interesante como si degusta alguien del colegio-dijo el viéndola por detrás.

Si….no, bueno no se…creo que si-dijo ella temerosa ante el joven-por que lo preguntas tu tienes novia.

Escogí ese tema solo eso-dijo el con sus manos en lo bolsillos haciéndose ver mas sexy.

Janeth empezaba a respirar agitadamente.

Que tienes-le pregunto draco tomándola o ayudándola por el brazo.

No me toques-dijo ella, janeth sentía el pavor en su pecho y tenia ganas de llorar estaba completamente oscuro.

De pronto una dos sombras aparecieron parecían reales, janeth se sorprendió al verlos abriendo mucho los ojos…

Ginny estas bien-le preguntaba un harry que caminaba junto a ella, ginny veía todo oscuro de pronto apareció un basilisco enorme con tom riddle alado con una sonrisa…

Aaaaaaaahhhh-ginny se asusto los viejos recuerdos comenzaban a inundar sus pensamientos comenzando a llorar, harry se poso enfrente de ella con varita en mano apuntándolo, de pronto harry vio dos sombras apareciendo y saludándolo, harry sonrió viendo a….

Hermione y ron caminaban peleando como siempre del porque entraron los dos, de pronto se oscureció absolutamanete todo el lugar, hermione grito cayendo en los brazos de ron que tenia la varita en mano.

Hermione estas bien-dijo ron viéndola estaba completamente desmayada.

Algo ilumino el lugar ron se asusto había a su a alrededor miles de arañas enormes asustándolo.

Hermione comenzó a reaccionar.

Au-dijo ella tomándose el brazo delicadamente.

Estas bien-dijo ron agachándose donde ella ya abrazándola.

Me lastime el brazo-dijo ella viéndolo.-que pasa-dijo Ella viendo a su alrededor muchas arañas estaban cerca de los dos.

Ron se armo de valor una araña iba a atacar a hermione.

Ron-dijo ella asustada.

Araña exhuman-dijo el, las arañas comenzaron reaccionar y estaban huyendo ante los hechizos de ron.

Papa mama-dijo el habiendo a lili potter y james potter enfrente de el sonriéndole.

De pronto tom los apunta dándoles en el pecho la maldición imperdonable y los padres de harry se desvanecieron.

Noooo-grito harry cayendo de rodillas al igual que ginny.

Estoy contigo harry-le dijo ginny mientras una lagrima recorría su mejilla.

Lo se-dijo el quitando la lagrima de la mejilla de la joven.

Todo desapareció-dejando sorprendidos a los jóvenes, una puerta se abrio enfrente de ellos, en la cual caminaron asia ella.

Todo desaparecían ante hermione y ron y una puerta se abrió ante ellos.

Arriesgaste tu vida por mi-dijo hermione viéndolo.

Siempre lo aria-dijo el levantando a hermione y ayudándola por que sabia lastimado..

Hermione harry ron y ginny salieron al mismo tiempo.

Hermione que te paso-le dijo harry ayudándola.

Un accidente-dijo ella.

Ginny que tienes-le dijo ron viendo a su hermana.

Nada-dijo ella ayudando a hermione.

Y janeth-pregunto ginny.

Janeth vio a sus padres con unas sonrisas tiernas en sus labios y saludándola.

Janeth avanzo lento asia ellos posando su mano enfrente en la cual su madre lo hizo igual y janeth la tico.

Mama-dijo ella viéndola con una sonrisa y afirmando con sus cabeza.

Draco miraba desde atrás.

Sus padres murieron-pensó el viendo a la joven 2 metros enfrente de el estaba oscuro el lugar.

De pronto todo cambio una luz verde ilumino a un hombre alto de cabellos largos rubios ojos grises casi azules apuntando asia janeth.

AQUER-dijo draco avanzando donde ella, janeth voltio y vio que un hechizo se dirigía asia ella vio que draco la abrazaba y el hechizo le daba a el, janeth vio la mueca de dolor del joven en la cual cerro sus ojos desvaneciéndose al igual que janeth al suelo draco estaba en los brazos de janeth.

Malfoy-dijo janeth tocando la cara pálida de janeth-por que lo hiciste-dijo ella viéndolo y acariciando su linda piel.

Janeth estaba triste habían herido a draco por su culpa.

Una lagrima callo en la mejilla de draco despertándolo.

Malfoy estas bien-dijo ella abrazándolo.

Draco abrió mucho los ojos sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir apresuradamente y sentía el aroma de la joven.

Draco la abrazo igual.

Janeth reacciono separándose de el.

Muy bien estas bien gracias pro protegerme chao-dijo ella saliendo por la puerta que se había abierto ante ellos.

Janeth salio viendo a los chicos.

Janeth-dijo ginny pero ella salía sin poner el mas mínimo atención.

Janeth miraba asia el pueblo…

Te amo-dijo ella…

Harry y ron llevaron a hermione a la enfermería en la cual en unos minutos sanaron el brazo adolorido de hermione.

Un joven de ojos grises estaba acostado en su cama con su brazo derecho en su nuca y su otra mano en su pecho el miraba a un punto indefinido en el techo.

El joven sonrió mientras imaginaba como la joven lo abrazaba en la casa embrujada.

An los siguientes días las chicas andaban de un lado a otro y todo el colegio de cabeza ante el baile de hallowen las chicas perfeccionaron la coreografía.

Hermione-dijo janeth levantándose dos días antes de el baile.

Que janeth-dijo ella leyendo un libro en su cama.

Olvide pedir los trajes-dijo janeth.

Es cierto-dijo ginny.

Que hare-dijo janeth caminando de un lugar a otro.

No te preocupes haber pensemos-dijo hermione mirándolas.

HARRY-dijeron mirándose hermione y ginny.

Que pasa con el-dijo janeth.

El tiene un mapa en donde indican todos los pasadizos para ir a hosmeade sin ser ..-olvido la palabra ginny.

Cachadas-dijo janeth.

Eso-dijo hermione.

Y que esperamos.

Janeth tenemos clase en dos horas-dijo hermione.

Arriesga te por mi-dijo janeth con cara de perrito.

Hermione respiro y afirmo-esta bien-dijo ella.

Gracias-dijo ella.

Pero hay que pedirle el mapa a harry y aurita-dijo ginny mirando el reloj esta dormido.

Mejor asi nos dice que si-dijo janeth caminando asia la puerta y bajando las escaleras con las chicas y revisando si alguien los miraba, janeth subió al cuarto de los chicos.

Uuuu-dijo janeth en silencio viendo que harry dormía solo con unos bóxer y mostrando el hermoso cuerpo del joven con solo una sabana enzima de el.

Ginny aprovecha-dijo bromeando janeth.

Janeth-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Harry-dijo ella en susurro mientras una hermione miraba un pelirrojo que estaba boca abajo con la sabana hasta las caderas mostrando los musculosos brazos del joven y la espalda lisa.

Harry-dijo janeth nuevamente en susurros.

Mande-dijo el moviéndose.

Necesito el mapa-dijo ella viendo al joven.

Harry solo se movió.

Harry-dijo janeth con la voz mas alta levantando al joven.

Janeth-dijo el viéndola.

Janeth se volteo al igual que ginny.

Tres algo puesto-pregunto janeth.

Si voltea-dijo el con una blusa y un pans puesto.

que hacen aquí aun es temprano-dijo el viéndolas.

Necesitamos el mapa-dijo ginny.

Para que-dijo el viéndolas.

A janeth se le olvido pedir los trajes de…-dijo hermione pero fue callada.

De unas cosas-dijo janeth. mirando a hermione.

A pues-dijo el sacándolos el baúl.

Gracias-dijo janeth quitándoselo y saliendo del lugar con hermione y ginny.

Las chicas caminan con varitas en mano por un túnel que estaba escondido debajo e la bruja tuerta caminaron por varios minutos quedando debajo de el suelo de la dulcería.

Las chicas fueron donde habían visto el vestido que le había gustado a janeth.

Buenos dias-dijo janeth entrando con las chicas.

Buenos dias –dijo una señora rechoncha con un vestido rojo fuego con muchos brillantes.

Buenos dias madame quisiéramos 5 trajes lindos…-janeth empezó a describir los trajes.

Muy véanlos tendremos en media hora-dijo la señora.

Esta bien-dijo janeth dejando el dinero y saliendo con las chicas el pueblo estaba completamente solo ni un alma decidieron ir a las tres escobas a beber algo mientras estaban los trajes.

Voy a pedir algo desean algo-pregunto ginny.

Si una cerveza pro favor-dijo hermione.

Igual-dijo janeth, ginny se fue.

Janeth-dijo hermione acatando la mirada de la joven.

Si-dijo ella mirándola.

Hermione agacho la mirada.

Que sucede-le dijo hermione.

Quería preguntarte…por…que lloras en las noches-le dijo hermione.

a…a.es.ea…-janeth respiro agachando la mirada.

me gusta un joven-dijo ella tímida.

Eso es lindo pero por que lloras-dijo hermione.

El tiene novia y dudo que yo le gusté-dijo ella.

Pero eres muy bonita-dijo hermione.

Creo que solo tu ves eso quien se fijaría en la gorda y sabelotodo aquer-dijo janeth.

No digas eso-dijo ginny llegando con las cervezas

Bueno eso ya vale-dijo janeth sonriéndoles no quería pasar un mal rato a las chicas…

Que tal si vamos a la dulcería compramos dulces y damos una vuelta-dijo ginny viéndolas a las dos.

Claro-dijo hermione.

Las chicas se pararon pagaron las cervezas y salieron del lugar caminando asia la dulcería en la cual ginny abuso de comprar dulces al igual que hermione las chicas al rato fueron por los trajes y volvieron por el túnel de la dulcería y llegaron al colegio, iban caminando.

La coreo va a salir súper con los trajes-dijo ginny.

Lo se y todo gracias a ti janeth-le dijo hermione.

Chicas no me agradezcan nada lo hicimos todas-dijo janeth sonriéndoles.

No te saldrá todo bien griffindor…nada bien de eso me encargo yo-dijo una joven de cabellos negros largos.

Bueno chicas tengo que ir a la biblioteca a adelantar las tareas o si no me volveré loca-dijo janeth después de la cena despidiéndose de los chicos y saliendo del lugar con la vista del rubio detrás de ella.

Que bueno que es sin parejas aunque no entiendo bien el baile-dijo ron viendo a hermione y a harry.

Aurita lo explicaran-dijo ginny llegando y sentadose.

Buenas noches alumnos respecto al baile que se efectuara este sábado será con las intenciones de hacer mas amigos y que no haya rivalidad entre las casas por eso cada alumno tendrá un antifaz puesto y asi buscara a una pareja entre los alumnos-dijo el director viendo a los alumnos que tenían sonrisas en sus labios.

Donde esta elizabeth-pregunto pansy viendo a draco.

No ce-dijo el viendo a su compañera.

Que raro se supone que debe estar aquí-dijo balice guiñándole un ojo a una de revenclaw.

Janeth estaba en la biblioteca revisando los libros con solo unas cuantas velas alrededor de ella, estaba escribiendo en los pergaminos atentamente mientras una mirada estaba viéndola muy detenidamente desde la puerta.

Janeth caminaba por los libros…

Donde estas-iba paseando su dedo por los lomos detenidamente mientras buscaba el libro de pociones que necesitaba.

A que hora piensa salir caray-pensó una joven en la puerta viendo a janeth.

Janeth tarareaba una canción mientras tomaba entre sus manos el libro bailaba con el libro leyéndolo se sentó y comenzó a mover su cabeza al ritmo de los desmán y comenzó a hacer la investigación de pociones.

La joven ya estaba harta asi que estaba apunto de irse pero oyó que un libro se cerraba.

Genial-dijo la joven viendo como la chica guardaba todo en su bolso y caminaba asia la puerta en la cual elizabeth se escondió.

Larara-la joven aun tarareaba una canción mientras salía de la biblioteca y se dirigía escaleras abajo pero fue interrumpida cuando iba a terminarlas…

Con que una coreografía-le dijo una joven detrás de ella apuntándola con la varita en su cuello.

Janeth sonrió-si-dijo ella solamente viendo los ojos negros de la joven.

No digas si tan altaneramente maldita griffindor-le dijo la joven.-

A mi nunca me digas maldita-dijo janeth acercándose a la joven.

Y que me piensas hacer-dijo ella acercándose janeth bajaba un escalón por escalón.

Solo arruinar tu noche-dijo ella empujando a janeth en la cual janeth piso mal un escalón doblándose el tobillo.

Elizabeth vio como la joven hizo una mueca de dolor en su rostro mientras caía de las escaleras no muchas por supuesto.

Eres una estupida-le trato de decir janeth a la joven pero al levantarse no pudo le dolía el tobillo y mucho.

Janeth comenzó a ver que se estaba hinchando un poco por el dolor.

Adiós-dijo ella pasando enzima de janeth que estaba tendida en el suelo.

Estupida-dijo janeth con una mueca de dolor era tarde no había nadie en los corredores.

Janeth trato de levantarse le dolía el tobillo no lo podía negar, camino por varios pasillos aun faltaban escaleras para llegar a la sala común.

Genial, genial genial-decía ella mientras caminaba cojeando con muecas de dolor en su rostro.

Janeth estaba al inicio de las escaleras.

Janeth solo estas y llegas a la sala vamos tu puedes-se iba diciendo o animando para llegar a la sala común.

Janeth vio a la dama gorda con felicidad y dijo la palabra entro encontrándose a un harry que estaba sentado en el sillón.

Harry-dijo janeth se tambaleo iba a caer pero unos reflejos la tomaron por la cintura.

Que te paso janeth-dijo harry viéndola con una mueca de dolor.

Me lastime el tobillo solamente no lo soporto-decía janeth con lagrimas en los ojos.

Ven siéntate-le dijo harry ayudándola asia el sillón sentándose el junto a ella.

Janeth se quito el zapato y la calceta.

Uy-dijo harry viendo el tobillo de la joven que estaba hinchado.

Au-dijo ella cuando harry apenas todo su tobillo.

Esta mal-dijo el viéndola.

Harry no puede estar tan mal-dijo ella viéndolo con lagrimas en los ojos.

Por que-dijo el.

Mañana tengo un baile que hacer era sorpresa pero mira ya no podré bailar-dijo ella.

Harry toco la mejilla de janeth acariciándola.

No te preocupes-le dijo el-llamare a hermione para que haga algo y te ayude-dijo el subiendo las escaleras de las chicas.

Hermione veía el tobillo de janeth.

Esta mal-dijo ella.

YA SE QUE ESTA MAL CARAY-dijo janeth con una mueca de dolor-por que me pasa a mi-dijo ella triste.

No te preocupes-dijo hermione vendando el pie de janeth.

Mira ahora se ve mal-dijo janeth viendo su pie vendado-genial-se quejo ella.

Vamos a dormir te hará bien-le dijo hermione.

Esta bien-pero adelántate tengo que hablar con harry-dijo ella en la cual harry se extraño.

Bien-dijo ella subiendo.

Harry ven-le dijo janeth en la cual el chico se sentó alado de ella.

Que hacías a estas horas aquí-dijo ella viendo al joven.

Pensaba-dijo el jugando con sus dedos.

Harry todo saldrá bien-dijo ella haciendo que la mirase.

Lo se-dijo el abrazando a la joven.

Janeth fue ayudada por harry al subir las escaleras y la recostó en su cama.

Gracias-dijo ella.

De nada te veré mañana en el baile

Al día siguiente sábado 31 de octubre…

No soporto el dolor-una janeth pensaba eso no Quería mortificar a sus amigas la hinchazón se había bajado un poco pero el dolor no cesaba…

Las griffindor verán a las 7 de la noche en el salón de transformaciones para los trajes pero janeth no estaría hay al igual que hermione ginny y patil y parvati ya que ella entrarian después…

Una janeth trataba de apoyar siquiera el pie pero no lo lograba.

Tienes que poder janeth-se animaba ella las chicas abina dejado a janeth descansar un poco mas..

Janeth con muecas de dolor caminaba aferrando los dos pies le dolía e intentaba sonreír no podía dejar plantadas a las chicas.

Janeth recordó un hechizo que estaba en un libro que te ayudaba a curar algún dolor por algunas horas, janeth verifico el hechizo solo duraban 6 horas.

Con eso es mas que suficiente lo hago reaccionar a las 7 y durara-dijo ella viendo el hechizo.

Perfecto-dijo ella viendo 3 trajes en cada cama.

Entonces draco cuando me das el dinero-le dijo un balice que estaba acostado en su cama riéndose de su compañero.

Mejor ve pidiendo dinero amigo que esta puesta no acaba hasta que acaba-dijo el viéndose triste en el espejo.

No puedo hacerte esto yo te amo-pensaba el pero no se como decírtelo.

Eran las 7 de la noche janeth estaba conjurando el hechizo en su tobillo termino y llego hermione…

Como te sientes-le pregunto.

Bien gracias-dijo ella.

Bueno a cambiarnos se a dicho-dijo ella entrando a la ducha.

Las chicas estaban en proceso de embellecimiento…

Las chicas estaban muy lindas esa noche janeth les dio los últimos toques a las 4 chicas y a ella.

Bien chicas túnicas negras puestas bien-dijo ella.

Si-dijeron las chicas bajaron janeth caminaba perfecto no había nadie en la sala común eran las 8:40 de la noche las chicas bajaban conversando por las escaleras vieron que todos estaban hay platicando.

Wao-dijo hermione viendo a los barones estaban muy guapos no se reconocían algunos todos traía antifaces negros igual a las jóvenes.

Esto será divertido-dijo janeth.

Lo sabemos-dijo patil sonriente.

Todos pasaron al gran comedor en la cual estaba decorado para la ocasión el cielo estaba negro la luna iluminaba muy poco por las nubes que avisaban el invierno, había calabazas flotando con velas en sus interiores las paredes estaban llenas de listones negros y naranjas que hacían movimientos murciélagos volaban por el lugar todo un buffet en las paredes en mesas con todo tipo de dulces mesas redondas con manteles negros y mini sillones discretos en medio de la mes había una lámpara en forma de una calavera que bailaba y cambiaba de color radicalmente el piso estaba lleno de humo blanco las luces estaban bajas solo las velas iluminaban no se reconocía a nadie en esos momentos….

Buenas noches alumnos espero que este baile sea de su mayor agrado una de las sorpresas de este dias eran para los barones al ver a 5 chicas muy lindas de la casa de griffindor….

Elizabeth-le llamo un profesor.

Si-dijo ella viendo al profesor snape.

El profesor dumbeldor quiere que interpretes una canción dentro de un rato aceptas-pregunto.

Claro-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Asi sabrá quien es la que manda aquí-pensó elizabeth.

Las luces se apagaron completamente dejando ver 5 sombras que salían del humo en medio de todos.

Janeth iba a la cabeza, el humo salía del suelo iluminando solo el suelo las jóvenes no se veían absolutamente nada.

El director aun seguía hablando.

Chicas dijo janeth.

Que-dijeron.

Que tal si aparte del baile hacemos un espectáculo tomamos a varios chicos de el publico ya que todos están enfrente y pues bailamos con ellos-dijo janeth.

Si-dijeron.

La música comenzó cuando termino de hablar el director y decir que se divirtieran en el baile….

Las chicas se descubrieron nadie las reconocía unos antifaces negros cubrían sus ojos.

las jóvenes traían un pantalón guango negro largo con botas no se veía hasta donde eran pero eran botas con una blusa negra que traía una calavera de brillantes blancos en la cual estaba completamente destapada por detrás viendo los pantalones bajos.

Se oían cadenas cuando las chicas comenzaron a moverse su pelo estaban recogidos en lindos broches, su cuerpo brillaba en brillantina al igual que sus ojos, las chicas sacaron sus varitas que las traían en la parte de atrás, aparecieron sillas….

Janeth se sentó en la silla abriendo sus piernas y moviéndose de untado a otro seximente mirando a los jóvenes que solo miraban las sombras de las chicas, las chicas de la parte de atrás llenas de envidia miraban a los chicos, janeth se levando posándose detrás de la silla girándola terminando ella sentada y apoyada enfrente se movía seximente la música cambio radicalmente, la luz comenzaba a subir un poco mas pero aun no se notaban por el humo, las chicas desprendieron parte de sus ropas dejándolas solamente con una falda corta blanca con cadenas que caían por sus caderas unas botas negras que llegaban abajito de la rodilla…

Los chicos reaccionaron ante ese suceso y comenzaron a gritarles.

Las chicas bailaban con ánimos moviendo las caderas de un lado a otro elevando los brazos y moviendo sus piernas igualmente todas y moviéndose llego la hora tan esperada, las chicas comenzaron a bailar alrededor de los jóvenes todas tenían parejas menos janeth asi que escogió uno el que fuera y lo llevo al centro las chicas bailaban con sus respectivas parejas…

Sin darse cuenta cerró los ojos, y se dejó llevar.  
Su baile se volvió rápidamente mucho más pasional. Aún con los ojos cerrados se dio la vuelta, dando la espalda al joven y moviendo las caderas sinuosamente de un lado a otro a la vez que levantaba los brazos alborotando el pelo del chico y acortaba peligrosamente la distancia entre ambos. Sólo existía ella, la música y su acompañante.

Aunque la joven no lo notara el chico que la acompañaba era un gran bailarín, y poco a poco se fue acoplando a su baile desenfrenado. Cuando se fue a dar cuenta se había vuelto a dar la vuelta y tenía una de las piernas entre las del chico. Seguía moviendo las caderas ágilmente, cambiando el ritmo y el tipo de movimiento cada pocos segundos, guiada por el ritmo de la música, que se adentraba en ella y hacía que cada parte de su cuerpo vibrara. Realmente había olvidado que bailaba con un extraño.

Sintió como unas manos fuertes masajeaban su vientre y sus caderas, pero no se resistió al contacto. Todo lo contrario. Hizo desaparecer la mínima distancia que había entre ellos, pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico y amoldándolo a su propio movimiento, de forma que ambos se movían al mismo ritmo.


	2. Pansy Una Amiga?

Las chicas estaban emocionadas pero llegaba el final de la canción, janeth y las chicas se juntaron dejando a los jóvenes nuevamente en su lugar y bailaron y al final quedaron todas en diferentes poses…

Nadie supo con quien bailaron….

Las chicas salieron las luces seguían apagadas comenzando la música los jóvenes comenzaron a bailar, harry y ron no veían a las chicas llegar empezaron las luces de colores….

Las chicas estaban siendo conjuradas para el traje o vestido que usarían…

Entraron 5 chicas por las grandes puertas del gran comedor acatando la mirada de los chicos en la cabeza iban patil y partatil con unos vestidos muy lindos largos que se amarraban del cuello celestes en la cual era el corsé que moldeaba el cuerpo de las jóvenes debajo del corsé comenzaba un tul inflado muy lindo que las hacían ver lindas su pelo completamente lacio hasta un poco debajo de su espalda liso sus antifaces cubrían tiernamente sus ojos.

Hermione una linda chica de pelo liso con un lindo vestido de corsé que se abrochaba en el cuello blanco con rojo muy lindo con un tul rojo que hacia ver linda a la joven quien sonriera con ginny una joven de cabellos rizados que traía un vestido rosita de corsé de tirantes muy lindos con su tul hermoso que cubría sus piernas lindamente…

Detrás venia una joven de cabellos chinos castaños recogidos en una mariposa linda con su antifaz negro que cubría sus ojos que brillaban con la luz sus labios tiernamente pintados con un brillo labial su vestido un vestido que era muy lindo era un corsé que moldea su cuerpo ni muy gordo ni muy flaco era negro el corsé con pequeñas líneas que se torcían en todo su abdomen y busto el cose se abrochaba por medio de listones negros en su espalda de abajo del corsé un tul ni muy inflado ni muy liso cubrían sus piernas delicadas que hacían ver unos zapatos negros de tiritas muy lindos, la joven caminaba por el lugar junto a las chicas.

Quisieras bailar-le pregunto un joven a ginny.

Claro-dijo ella tomando la mano del joven.

Y voz-le dijo un joven a hermione.

Si-dijo ella tímida.

Janeth savia quienes eran asi que sonrió, las gemelas fueron invitadas igual janeth paseaba hasta que las luces se iluminaron en una joven que estaba enzima de la pista.

La señorita elizabeth roberts cantara algo par vosotros-dijo el director presentando a la joven que estaba con una sonrisa tímida enfrente de todos ella traía un vestido igual al que el de janeth pero de un verde oscuro su pelo suelto en brillantes.

La joven comenzó a caminar interpretando una canción linda su voz era muy bella no se le podía negar, janeth vio que se acercaba a ella y le sonrió en forma de victoria.

C

A

N

C

I

O

N

La canción de la joven termino en un mar de aplausos por todos…

La música comenzó nuevamente pero mas lenta ya no tardaba en terminar el baile eran las 12 de la noche….

Hermione miraba los ojos azules de su acompañante que sin dudas era su pelirrojo, hermione sentía el aroma de su acompañante lo abrazo ligeramente moviéndose de derecha a izquierda.

Quisieras bailar con migo-le pregunto un joven de pelo negro y unos hermosos ojos verdes.

Janeth sonrió tomando la mano del joven mientras una pelirroja los miraba por detrás bailando con un joven.

El joven tomo las manos de janeth y las poso en su cuello y el en la cintura de la joven, un joven miraba detrás de ellos mirando a la joven hermosa que bailaba con un extraño.

La música era lenta haciendo bailar a los jóvenes de un lado a otro janeth miraba a los ojos de su acompañante una punzada le dio en el corazón que era eso se pregunto sus sentimientos estaban indefinidos sentía algo por harry su acompañante…harry paso su mano por la espalda de janeth, janeth abrazo a harry posando su cabeza en el hombro de harry cerrando sus ojos y dejándose llevar por la tonada, los chicos se miraron sus ojos chocaron, harry sentí que iba a traicionar la confianza de janeth al hacerlo pero la joven y sus labios se veían tiernos y delicados, la mirada de ginny se vino en su mente el la amaba…

Janeth que haces es tu mejor amigo y el quiere a tu amiga y le vas a hacer daño-pensaba ella.

Los labios de janeth se posaron en los labios de harry manoseándose delicadamente en un beso tierno y delicado janeth movía sus labios en los de harry, janeth sintió que alguien topaba con ella y salía del lugar llorando…

Hay no-dijo ella mirando a harry y salio detrás de ginny…

Ginny-le hablo janeth la joven se paro en un pasillo desierto.

La joven voltio a janeth se le partió el corazón al ver a su amiga llorar…

ERES MI AMIGA Y LO BESASTE-le grito la joven llorando.

Lo siento-dijo ella-me deje llevar…

No me hables …nunca mas…aquer-le dijo ginny mientras corría asia la sala común.

Janeth sintió como traicionaba a su mejor amiga…se sentía una joven que había provocado una de las jugadas mas sucias a su mejor amiga sabiendo que su amiga amaba a ese joven…

Lo siento…-dijo ella en el aire recorrió esas palabras.

Janeth caminaba por los pasillos oscuros con lagrimas en los ojos se recargo en la pared y se deslizo hasta quedar enzima del tul de su vestido janeth abrazo el tul y se encerró entre sus piernas llorando.

Estas bien-le pregunto una voz conocida para ella, era la voz que la hacia llorar cada día en su cuarto y cada noche.

No necesito tu ayuda-dijo ella sin verlo y secando sus lagrimas.

Claro que si-dijo el tomando la cintura de la joven y levantándola ligeramente.

Janeth vio los ojos de draco en los suyos haciendo una química hermosa entre ellos dos.

No te preocupes la joven weasley te perdonara-le dijo el.

Lo dudo-dijo ella una lagrima rozo sus mejillas.

No llores es triste ver una dama llorar-dijo el refugiando su mano en la de la joven y entrelazándolas.

Que tramas malfoy-dijo janeth.

Nada-dijo el.

Algo quieres nunca te comprotas asi-dijo janeth soltándose.

Solo quiero decirte algo-dijo el reduciendo la distancia entre los dos , draco recargo en la pared a janeth, en la cual la joven solo se dejo llevar tenia el corazón roto por lo que le acababa de hacer a su amiga ya no sentía nada el joven que amaba estaba apunto de besarla y ella no lo impediría, sentía el aroma de el joven y respiraba agitadamente, el joven la tomo por la cintura y la atrajo asia el en la cual el joven poso una de sus manos en la pared para no tambalear.

Draco unió sus labios con los de la joven convirtiéndolo en un apasionado beso que fue interrumpido por unos plausos que venían de las manos del mejor amigo de draco.

Perfecto draco aquí tienes..-dijo el joven dándole una pequeña bolsita que callo en la mano de draco.

Balice-dijo draco viéndolo-no-dijo débilmente.

Que sucede-dijo janeth, la joven había captado muy bien la información.

Nada aquer-dijo el.

Soy una apuesta-dijo janeth viendo a draco en la cual lo empujo.

SOLO UNA APUESTA-elevo la voz.

Obvio quien querría andar con tigo-le dijo arrogantemente balice.

Eres un invesil-le dijo janeth al joven.

TE ODIO MALFOY-le dijo janeth antes de empujar al joven y yéndose del lugar corriendo.

Draco la vio alejarse por el pasillo y doblar la esquina se quedo congelado ante lo que dijo la joven esas palabras resonaron en su mente nunca tendría una oportunidad con ella.

Bien amigo ganaste-dijo balice posando su mano en el hombro del rubio.

Draco la quito y voltio a verlo.

Draco no me digas que…-dijo al notar la tristeza de su amigo.

Eres un invesil zabinny-le dijo draco antes de irse con firmeza asia su sala común…

Janeth entraba a su cuarto vio como desaparecía su vestido en un instante y el dolor de su tobillo comenzaba nuevamente…

AYUDA-dijo ella tocando la pulsera.

Janeth dijo una joven que dormía en su cama en el colegio de beauxbatons.

Chicas necesito su ayuda-dijo janeth llorando.

Que sucede-pregunto Andrómeda que se levantaba.

Solo quiero verlas –dijo ella llorando.

Di esto a la pulsera janeth-le dijo Andrómeda un par de palabras…

Janeth dejo una carta y se la dio a la lechuza.

Al profesor dumbeldor por favor-le dijo a su lechuza.

Janeth pronuncio las palabras que le habían dicho y apareció en una casa pequeña que la cual era de janeth se le hizo extraño como habían hecho para que supieran las palabras correctas para entrar a su casa.. .asi que recordó lo que habían hecho en segundo grado hechizaron la casa para que solo ellas 3 entraran…

Las 2 jóvenes aparecieron detrás de janeth.

Chicas-dijo janeth abrazándolas.

Que tienes janeth-le pregunto Andrómeda preocupada….

Un joven llegaba a su cuarto quitándose el saco negro que cubría su cuerpo dejándolo en una blusa de manga larga blanca con los primeros botones sin abrochar se tiro en su cama con sus manos en su nuca mirando asia la ventana una noche negra no iluminaba el lugar oscuro que había en el corazón de draco…

Te hice sufrir mas..-dijo el viendo la ventana-…te amo pero como hago…-se callo el cerrando sus ojos y viendo la imagen de la joven diciéndole que lo odiaba..

Chicas me quiero morir-decía janeth llorando en los brazos de Andrómeda.

Janeth me asustas amiga-le dijo karen mientras acariciaba el pelo de la Jove.

Engañe a una amiga-dijo ella.

Pero como…-dijo Andrómeda.

Besando a el hombre al cual ella ama-dijo janeth.

Andrómeda hizo que janeth se sentara en un sillón que estaba a su lado la chimenea estaba encendida el lugar era lindo y sencillo una casa de dos pisos blanca por fuera y por dentro con lindos decorados en las paredes con cuadros en donde estaban los padres de janeth de adolescentes había lamparitas que iluminaban el lugar y una sala cómoda.

Janeth como lo pudiste haber hecho-le dijo karen llegando con unas tasas de te.

Se dio la ocasión no quería lo juro-decía janeth con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Cálmate tienes que hablar con la joven-le dijo karen.

Creo que si-dijo janeth tomando un sorbo de su te.

Y ahora tranquilízate y cuéntanos como te ha ido que a sucedido…

Janeth abrevio todo en unas palabras…

Chicas no me quiero enamorar-dijo ella viéndolas.

Janeth eso se da tu no lo puedes impedir-el dijo Andrómeda quien la miraba.

Quiero regresar a beauxbatons con ustedes-les dijo janeth triste y mirando la chimenea las flamas estaban fuertes y se miraban en sus ojos.

No janeth tu tienes que regresar a hogwarts y terminar el curso hay si no, no podrás cumplir tu sueño amiga-le dijo karen tomándola de una mano.

Janeth les contó todo lo que le había pasado hasta aurita lo del rubio y beso…

Voy a matarlo-dijo Andrómeda parándose.

No-dijo janeth parándola.

No por favor-dijo janeth-por eso no quiero regresar…

Tengo una idea-dijo Andrómeda sonriendo.

Que-dijo karen.

Le toca sufrir a el-dijo Andrómeda.

Como-dijeron karen y janeth.

Te voy a hacer la chica mas como te diré en pocas palabras…nadie te va a tocar ni pisotear ni hacerte tonta…

Rebelde-dijo karen.

No serás una chica dulce y agresiva a la ves no te dejaras de nadie y cambiaras tu forma de vestir todo-dijo Andrómeda.

Como lo aras-pregunto karen.

Necesito un par de semanas y estarás lista karen tu te iras a el colegio y le dirás a nuestra directora que tengo que ayudar gravemente a una amiga ella entenderá somos las mejores que no ire en dos semanas-le dijo Andrómeda.

Y que are yo-pregunto janeth viéndolas.

Tu leerás esto-dijo dándole un libro de unas 250 paginas.

Y ahora a dormir que ya es tarde-dijo karen viendo a sus amigas.

Las chicas se fueron a las varias habitaciones que habían en la casa.

Janeth se recostó en una cama muy familiar para ella, hace años que no iba a esa casa ni siquiera la conocía era la primera vez que iba a ese lugar la casa en la cual algún día perteneció a sus padres y a ella…janeth veía las fotos en la habitación, camino un rato por el cuarto alfil se acoto abrazando una almohada y mirando la ventana.

Atracción o amor-dijo mirándola-tengo que decidir se soy fuerte y juro no voy a ser la misma-dijo ella cerrando los ojos…

No e visto a janeth desde anoche y no llego a dormir-dijo una hermione muy intranquila en la sala común donde estaban ron harry ginny y ella.

Harry-le hablo hermione, el no contestaba.

Fui yo-dijo el seriamente mirando a sus amigos luego a ginny.

Que hiciste harry-le pregunto ron preocupado.

Traicione a janeth la bese y hería la persona que amo-dijo el sin ver a ginny en la cual ella se sorprendió a tales palabras, ella se sentía culpable no quería perder a una amiga y al hombre al cual ella amaba.

No entiendo harry-dijo hermione.

Anoche bese a janeth-dijo harry sentándose en el sillón y agachando la mirada sus manos jugaban apoyadas en sus piernas.

Pero..-

No pregunten mas me podrían dejar solo con ginny por favor-dijo el viéndolos.

Afirmaron y salieron…

Ginny estaba viendo la chimenea el frió ya se sentía en el lugar.

Perdóname ginny-dijo el en finas palabras.

No te tengo que perdonar nada tu la quieres-dijo ella apunto de salir pero una mano la sostuvo por el brazo.

No, no ginny yo te amo a ti y te lo iba a decir anoche pero se dio la ocasión estaba nervioso-dijo el viendo los ojos de la joven.

Y cada vez que se de la ocasión la besaras-le pregunto firme la joven.

No por que tendré a la mujer que amo a mi lado-dijo el viéndola estaba encerrada en la pared la joven.

ginny sienta las mariposas en su estomago su corazón latía rápidamente.

Y quien esa mujer-le pregunto.

Tu..-dijo el con sus labios finos.

Ginny lo miraba fijamente esos ojos verdes que siempre quería que fueran suyos que pertenecieran a ella y ese era el momento.

Ginny me perdonas-le pregunto harry.

Si..-dijo en seco ella agachando la mirada.

Harry vio una leve lagrima que caía al suelo y tomo la barbilla de la joven levantándola, harry vio los ojos cristalizados de la joven.

Crees que me perdone-le pregunto una ginny triste.

Claro-dijo el viéndola con una leve sonrisa.

Ginny…-le llamo el estaba nervioso era difícil preguntar algo asi…

Ginny lo miro…

Quieres ser mi novia-le dijo el nervioso viendo la mirada de ginny.

Ginny sonrió y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

Eso es un si-le pregunto en su oído.

Si-dijo ella sonriente.

El profesor dumbeldor estaba sentado en su silla revisando unos papeles, de pronto una lechuza entro por su ventana y aterrizo enfrente de el.

El profesor tomo la carta que traía en el pico y la comenzó a leer.

Querido profesor dumbeldor:

Se que lo voy a decepcionar pero me alejare del colegio por unos dias, estoy mal no de la forma que piensa si no del corazón, tengo que ordenar algo en mis sentimientos, espero que comprenda, prometo recuperarme de tareas y deberes pero necesitaba salir un momento espero que me comprenda…

Att: señorita aquer.

El profesor sonrió detrás de la carta…

Octubre a pasado estamos en el mes mas tierno del año noviembre en donde el frió comienza a salir…

Janeth olía el desayuno se levanto con una sonrisa por un momento se había olvidado de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y bajo contenta viendo a sus amigas haciendo el desayuno.

Buenos dias dormilona-dijo karen sirviendo jugo de naranja.

Andrómeda esta cocinando me va a matar-dijo janeth enfrente de Andrómeda y karen comenzó a reírse.

Entonces no comas-dijo Andrómeda con una cornisa.

No te creas amiga-dijo ella

hoy iremos con madame Pierre a darnos una manita de gato-dijo ella poniendo cara de belleza.

Para que-dijo janeth.

Tu vas a cambiar de partir de hoy asi que come rápido que es a las 12-dijo ella.

Las chicas entre risas y platicas desayunaron.

Bien a cambiarnos se a dicho-dijo Andrómeda entrando a la primera ducha que encontrara.

Todas las chicas caminaban por la ciudad mágica de Europa había brujas y magos por el lugar, las chicas entraron a una pequeña tienda en la cual por dentro era muy amplia había todo tipo de artefactos flotando y haciéndoles peinados a las brujas.

Tu debes de ser janeth aquer-le dijo una joven de unos 23 años pelo rubio largo ojos celestes.

Si-dijo janeth.

Por aquí-dijo ella haciendo la caminar asia una silla alta en la cual la sentó y la puso un pequeño mantel en su pecho y espalda.

Como le dije madame-dijo Andrómeda sentándose alado una joven comenzaba con su varita a hacerle arreglos en el pelo de Andrómeda y otra joven a karen.

Bien-dijo ella las tijeras comenzaron a cortar el pelo de janeth mientras el agua chorreaba en su pelo sin dejarla caer.

Janeth nunca en su vida se había cortado el pelo y estaba asustada.

Janeth vio su pelo no se veía tan mal de pronto tintes invadieron su cabellera, janeth se rehusó y se tranquilizo leyendo el libro que Andrómeda le había dado…

Terminaron en las chicas en la cual miraban como arreglaban el pelo de janeth.

Listo-dijo la bruja.

Janeth se miro en el espejo y sonrió.

Draco por dos semanas no había visto a janeth ni en las clases ni por el desayuno absolutamente nada de ella…

Las chicas se la habían pasado como nunca esas dos semanas combaron un nuevo guardarropa para janeth pinturas…

Eres nueva janeth-dijo Andrómeda mirando a su joven…

A quien esperabas-dijo ella firme con su mirada rebelde.

Perfecto-dijo karen.

Comprobemos algo…-dijo Andrómeda.

Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí a la asquerosa griffindor-dijo arrogantemente Andrómeda.

Mejor mírate en un espejo querida que tu eres una asquerosa serpiente y dudo que seas mejor que yo-dijo janeth mirando a su amiga.

Karen comenzaba a llorar sentándose en el sillón.

Que te sucede-dijo tiernamente janeth.

Es perfecta-dijo Andrómeda.

Era una broma te matare-dijo ella viéndola.

Muy bien asi actúa pase lo que pase no te dejes de nadie-le dijo Andrómeda.

Gracias chicas-dijo ella abrazándolas…

Dos semanas y nada de janeth-dijo una hermione ya fuera de si.

No te preocupes-le dijo harry quien abrazaba a ginny.

Y ustedes ya sepárense que desde que son novios andan derramando mucha miel-dijo ron separándolos.

Hermano déjame-dijo ella viéndolo a los ojos.

Bien me voy asi adelanto tareas que no e hecho estas dos semanas-dijo janeth sonriente.

Muy bien amiga-dijo Andrómeda abrazándola.

Mándanos cartas por favor-le dijo karen.

Si-dijo ella sonriente.

Que linda te ves-le dijo Andrómeda.

Gracias-dijo ella con una sonrisa muy linda.

Hogwarts griffindor 6 año-dijo ella a su pulsera.

Janeth apareció en sus cuarto, janeth sonrió seguía igual que antes

Domingo 23 de noviembre…

Janeth se acerco a la ventana el lago estaba completamente congelado, el cielo era cubierto por nubes blancas que habían ver una cortina hermosa de nieve en todo el lugar los árboles con nieve enzima de ellos, el suelo completamente lleno de nieve haciéndole ver una escena tan tierna, janeth salio del lugar sin antes mirándose al espejo.

Janeth bajaba las escaleras traía un pans nuevo que se había comprado junto Andrómeda, era de color negro con una línea blanca a los costados y una chaqueta negra con una blusa blanca adentro, la chaqueta tenia una J mayúscula en la parte de enfrente izquierda la traía abrochada con una bufanda negra igual con una J an final…

Janeth caminaba lindamente acatando la mirada de los jóvenes…

Que linda-le dijo un joven de revenclaw.

Janeth voltio a verlo en la cual el sonrió.

Gracias-dijo ella caminando nuevamente asia el gran comedor.

Bajando las escaleras oía piropos en la cual le fastidiaban un poco, siguió su camino llegando a la entrada del colegio done iban sus amigos.

HARRY-grito janeth viendo al joven.

Janeth-oyó la voz de la joven volteando viendo a la joven en las escaleras.

Janeth corrió donde estaba el y lo abrazo fuertemente, el la cargo un poco dejándola de puntitas.

En donde estabas niña-le dijo el abrazándola.

Janeth se separo viéndolo.

Ordenando mis sentimientos-dijo ella viendo al joven.

Te extrañe-dijo el viéndola.

Yo igual-dijo ella viendo a hermione y abrazándola.

Me preocupaste-le dijo una hermione enojaba y a la vez feliz.

Lo siento por avisarte-le dijo.

No te preocupes ya estas aquí-dijo ella sonriéndole.

Ron-dijo ella jugando con el pelo del joven ya bramándolo.

Te extrañamos-dijo el sonriente.

Igual-dijo ella separándose y viendo a ginny.

En al cual la vio seria pero de pronto una sonrisa surgió.

Janeth nos e detuvo y la abrazo fuertemente.

Perdóname-le dijo janeth.

No tienes por que debo de confiar en mis amigas-dijo ella.

Harry ya es tu novio verdad-le dijo janeth a la joven en la cual se sonrojo.

Si-dijo ella.

Felicidades-dijo ella brincando con ella.

Draco balice pansy y elizabeth saliendo de las mazmorras.

Draco clavo sus ojos en la joven que estaba hablando con harry, esa hermosa joven estaba muy cambiada su pelo estaba recogido en una pequeña coleta su pelo castaño ahora estaba corto y con destellos dorados que la hacían ver mas linda aun su piel blanca mostraban unas mejillas rosadas sus pestañas chinas mostrando rebeldía con ese pans negro.

Draco la vio estaba hermosa…

Elizabeth lo noto y se enojo…

Pasaron alado de ellos…

Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí-dijo ella mirando a janeth-pensé que me había desecho de ti-le dijo.

Creo roberts que es muy difícil deshacerme de mi, muy difícil –dijo ella sonriendo y yendo al gran comedor.

Que fue eso-dijo balice viéndola caminar asia el gran salón.

No me ganara-pensó elizabeth.

Janeth que te paso-le dijo hermione-de donde el cambio.

Mis amigas-dijo ella sonriente.

El director se paro.

Buenas tardes alumnos-dijo el director notando a janeth en la mesa de griffindor-bienvenida nuevamente señorita aquer-dijo el director.

Gracias-dijo ella sonriente viendo al director.

Las vacaciones están cerca alumnos los que vallan a ir con sus familiares vallan donde sus directores de casa y avisaros…y a comer se a dicho-dijo el director sentándose y sonriéndole a janeth.

Bien chicos necesito adelantar todas las tareas asi que los veo mas al rato-dijo janeth pidiéndole los apuntes a hermione y yendo a la biblioteca y yendo a la mesa mas alejada para oír música tranquilamente v, janeth tenia ocupada toda la mesa de libros y pergaminos, veía como la nieve caía por la ventana.

Janeth cantaba mientras hacia los deberes, janeth veía como oscurecía afuera, pero seguía haciendo los deberes terminándolos ya tarde janeth se quedo dormida enzima de sus libros.

Un joven de 17 años caminaba por la biblioteca, vio una lámpara encendida al final del lugar, fue donde ya hacia la luz y vio a una joven dormida enzima de los libros gruesos pergaminos regados.

Por que eres tan linda-dijo el joven a voz baja acariciando su pelo, el rubio se acercaba a los labios de la joven pero a los segundos antes de tocarla sintió una varita en su pecho.

Janeth abrió los ojos…

No me toques malfoy-dijo ella viéndolo fijamente a esos ojos grises.

Lo siento te falte el respeto-dijo el alejándose un poco.

No me provoques que no soy la misma-dijo ella tocando sus apuntes con la varita y ordenando todo y metiéndolo a su mochila y retirándose.

Si janeth no eres la misma y aun asi me estas gustando mas-dijo el en voz baja mientras miraba alejarse por el pasillo a la joven.

Janeth termino la tarea de pociones para el día siguiente.

Se levanto se puso la túnica negra con la bufanda roja con amarillo y se encamino asia el gran salón con su mochila junto a hermione y ginny.

Las chicas platicaban, mientras un tierno joven de ojos verdes besaba a ginny en los labios como saludo de buenos dias.

Hola amor-le dijo ginny al joven que se sentaba alado de ella.

O que tierno-dijo janeth fingiendo llorar.

Janeth-dijo ginny jugando con ella.

Harry sonrió al verlas.

Chicos la tarea se me olvido aurita regreso-dijo janeth retirándose del lugar corriendo.

Los chicos llegaban a las mazmorras estaban 2 grupos afuera no había llegado janeth para ese entonces y enteraron a las mazmorras.

Janeth corría y cerro los ojos al ver que entraron ya…

Janeth abrió la puerta todos estaban sentados en silencio.

Por que llega tarde señorita aquer-le dijo el profesor snape viéndola de pies a cabeza.

Se me hizo tarde-dijo janeth firme.

Con que valiente la chica-dijo el viéndola.

Janeth lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Su trabajo-dijo el firmemente.

Janeth lo entrego, todos la miraban al igual que al profesor, el profesor leía el trabajo de la joven en la cual estaba muy bien escrito y resumido…

La miro fijamente y entre sus manos rompió el trabajo en sus narices.

No me convencerá con un atrabajo bien hecho…

10 puntos menos griffindor –dijo el profesor caminando asia el escritorio.

Janeth lo miro con venganza y saco su varita pero una mano la sostuvo miro de donde venia y vio a harry.

Cálmate-le dijo el y janeth tomo asiendo alado de el y ron.

La clase se la paso tranquila gracias a harry…

Janeth caminaba por los pasillos con hermione ginny platicando.

Donde están los chicos-pregunto janeth viéndolas.

Entrenamiento-dijo hermione.

Y ginny por que no esta con ellos-pregunto.

Harry-dijo en voz alta enojada.

No quiere que juegue por que esta nevando-dijo ella refunfuñando.

Eso no es justo-dijo janeth tomando de la mano a ginny y yendo al campo, en la cual vieron a los chicos entrenando.

POTTER-le grito janeth viendo a harry volar.

Mande-dijo el desde arriba.

Baja ahora o me enojare con tigo-le dijo una janeth enojada.

Que pasa-dijo el aterrizando.

Por que no dejas jugar a ginny ella es parte del equipo-dijo ella viéndolo.

Esta nevando es peligroso-dijo el viéndola.

No seas tonto harry y si en el partido nieva no al dejaras jugar y faltara alguien-dijo janeth.

Ella tiene razón-dijo hermione.

Esta bien-dijo el viendo a su novia feliz.

Los chicos comenzaron a entrenar.

Hermione se moría de frió al igual que janeth asi que decidieron entrar y dejarlos hay, las chicas tomaban chocolate caliente en la chimenea y leían libros.

Los partidos empiezan en enero-aviso harry entrando de la mano con ginny.

Bien-dijo janeth sin verlo.

La semana paso rápidamente para angustia de janeth eliuth el joven que trato de abusar de ella no la dejaba de ver al igual que malfoy en al cual ya la fastidiaban, noviembre paso con una ventisca de nieve en el colegio en la cual estaba mas frió que de costumbre…

Las vacaciones estaban cerca y los chicos estaban muy felices tendrían el colegio para ellos solos.

Janeth iba con ginny asia el gran lago con patines en mano.

Estamos locas-dijo ginny.

Lo se pero será divertido-dijo janeth sent5andose en la nieve y poniéndose los patines de hielo-hace mucho que no lo hago me voy a caer-dijo janeth.

No te preocupes entre las dos nos ayudamos-dijo ginny.

Bien-dijo janeth las dos se pararon y posaron sus pies en el hielo.

Las chicas comenzaron a patinar solas por el lugar jugando y brincando divertidas.

Janeth sonreía la nieve comenzaba a caer nuevamente haciéndolas ver tiernas a las dos.

No tienen frió-les pregunto harry.

Si-dijeron ambas.

Y por que no salen-pregunto ron.

No queremos-dijo ginny.

Congélense entonces-dijo harry.

Esta bien-dijo janeth dando un brinco.

Por que no te lo puedo decir-dijo un joven de cabellera rubia que paseaba con su novia agarrándola de la cintura.

A quien vez amor-le pregunto elizabeth enojada por dentro.

A anidie-dijo el sonriéndole a la joven y besándola.

Se van a enfermar entren ya-les dijo hermione que llegaba.

No-dijo ginny emocionada dando vueltas con janeth tomadas de las manos mientras una ventisca llegaba y a ellas ni les importaba…

Las chicas entraron al colegio completamente llenas de nieve…

Diciembre había llegado al colegio las ventiscas y las nevadas estaban enzima de el mundo mágico…

Ya supieron-decía una hermione feliz llegando a la sala común…

Las vacaciones llegaron los chicos estaban en la sala común harry acostado en el sillón con su pijama puesta , ginny estaba en el suelo alado de el al igual que janeth, ron estaba comiendo golosinas alado de la chimenea sentado en un sillón.

Que-dijo janeth viéndola mientras se acostaba en el hombro de ginny que leía el cola chisme.

A ver eclipse lunar-dijo ella feliz.

Y eso que-dijo harry viéndola.

En año nuevo-dijo hermione.

Que romántico-dijo janeth.

Dicen que el eclipse causa que digan la verdad enfrente de la joven o joven que les gusta-dijo hermione.

Interesante-dijo janeth viendo a hermione y luego a ron en la cual se sonrojaron.

Cuantos alumnos nos quedamos en total-pregunto ginny.

Haber no muchos nada mas nosotros zabinny parkinson y malfoy creo que roberts se fue a ultima hora…

Janeth respiro cuándo oyó que draco se quedaba.

Bien-dijo janeth levantándose y poniéndose una chaqueta que estaba cerca.

A donde vas-pregunto hermione.

A llevar una carta a la lechucearía tengo que avisarles a mis amigas haber si pueden venir un rato-dijo ella mintiendo quería salir un rato para dejar a las parejitas solas.

Janeth dijo….

Ayuda-a su pulsera.

Hasta que nos hablas-dijo Andrómeda.

Ustedes también pueden hablarme saben-dijo janeth enojada hablando con una pulsera.

Como te ha ido-le pregunto karen.

Estupendo gracias a ustedes-dijo janeth con una sonrisa paseando por los pasillo en pijama.

Bueno y el rubio-pregunto Andrómeda.

No a molestado hasta aurita-dijo ella.

Y eso te molesta por lo que oigo en tu voz-dijo karen.

Si-dijo janeth sentándose en un pasillo desierto recargándose en la pared y viendo la pulsera que en esos momentos brillaba.

Hay janeth-dijo Andrómeda.

Chicas estoy enamorada-dijo janeth triste-que tal si vienen un par de dias y asi les presento a mis amigos-les dijo janeth.

Lo siento janeth no puedo Andrómeda tiene una cita con uno de durmstrang u yo con el mejor amigo de el.

Que emoción-dijo janeth parándose y siguiendo caminando.

Lo se están hecho unos cueros.

Suerte-dijo janeth.

Pero no te preocupes en noche buena recibirás tus regalos-dijeron las dos.

Igual ustedes-dijo janeth.

Bueno te dejamos tenemos que ir de compras-dijo Andrómeda.

Esta bien chao-dijo janeth cortando la comunicación.

Janeth caminaba tenia frió pero no le importaba doblo una esquina y vio una puerta muy interesante para ella por que nunca la había visto tal ves nunca había pasado por hay la abrió y miro dentro pero alguien la empujo encerrándola hay…

Que te diviertas aquer-dijo una voz muy conocida para janeth.

Elizabeth-dijo janeth dudando había dicho hermione que se había ido.

Janeth se extraño nadie contesto, traro de abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada, busco en sus bolsillos su varita pero no estaba, vio por la cerradura y estaba tirada en el suelo.

Genial-dijo ella enojándose y posando sus manos en la puerta luego se alejo.

Janeth se asusto mucho una bola de fuego salio de su mano derecha janeth la agito y la lanzo en la puerta derribándola, la joven callo asia atrás en un paquete de libros en la cual uno salio de hay.

Janeth callo asia enfrente tomo su varita enojada.

Que fue eso-se dijo mientras miraba su mano se encogió de hombros y vio el libro negro que estaba en el suelo.

Los merodeadores-decía en letras plateadas.

Janeth abrió el libro encontrándose con una foto de 4 jóvenes 3 de ellos muy apuestos el cuarto no mucho.

Los merodeadores y sus planes-decía adentro arriba de la imagen en la cual estaban los 4 abrazados y sonrientes.

Harry-dijo al ver a un joven de pelo negro desordenado gafas redondas un cuerpo muy bien formado.

No el tiene los ojos castaños-dijo viéndolo bien.

Janeth interesada veía el libro entro a la sala común y no vio a nadie se sentó enzima del sillón con las piernas cruzadas y poso el libro en ellas.

Que apuesto esta este joven-dijo al girar la pagina hay estaba la foto de james potter..

Nombre: james potter.

Janeth se sorprendió no podría ser o si.

Es el padre de harry-dijo janeth viéndolo bien.

Características: joven alto de piel morena ojos castaños pelo negro indomable un cuerpo muy bien perfeccionado james potter pertenece a la casa de griffindor merodeador de sangre uno de los chicos mas codiciados del colegio, el y su grupo uno de los mas famosos de el colegio.

Aficiones: quidditch.

Odia: la biblioteca

Chica ideal: lili evans.

Apodo: Cornamenta.

Secreto: animago sin permiso un ciervo…

Lindo apodo y un animago-decía ella sonriente…

Giro la pagina encantándose a un joven muy apuesto.

Wau-dijo ella al verlo..

Este si que es mió-dijo ella sonriente.

Nombre: sirius black

Características: joven alto piel blanca pelo negro azulado ojos grises, un cuerpo estupendo y muy bien perfeccionado uno de los chicos mas adustos de la casa de griffindor merodeador de sangre junto a su mejor amigo y hermano james potter ellos dos inseparables uno de los mas bromistas y traviesos del grupo.

Aficiones: quidditch y comida.

No se le nota que coma mucho-dijo ella sonriente.

Odia: biblioteca.

Idénticos-dijo ella.

Chica ideal: es considerado un vago le gustan todas.

Apodo: canuto.

Secreto: animago sin permiso perro negro

Este si que me gusta-dijo ella.

Giro la pagina se le hizo muy conocido ese joven.

Nombre: remus lupin.

Profesor lupin-dijo janeth viendo el nombre.

Hay un merodeador en el colegio-dijo ella brincando en el sillón y volviéndose a sentar.

Características: joven alto pelo dorado ojos dorados un cuerpo lindo uno de los mas serios de los merodeadores el es el responsable de calmar a sus traviesos amigos chico de biblioteca.

Odia: es el chico dulce no odia nada…

Chica ideal: es un dulce quien no se enamora de el aunque tiene un secreto..

Apodo: lunatico

Secreto: lincatropo.

Hombre lobo-dijo janeth interesada en eso.

Hay un hombre lo o en el colegio genial…-dijo ella.

Giro la pagiina encontrandose a…

Nombre: peter petigreuw

Características: chico bajo de estatura rechoncho feo feo feo feo feo el no vale la pena aquí vdd…

Janeth termino de leer esa pagina no le intereso, giro la pagina había varias fotos de los jóvenes con un pelirroja.

Se parece a Andrómeda-dijo janeth.

Nombre: lili evans

Característica: una joven de pelo rojo largo lacio ojos verdes esmeraldas un cuerpo muy lindo una joven perfecta..

Janeth reconoció los ojos de la joven.

Hay no –dijo ella.

Janeth giro las paginas había todo tipo de bromas e historias de los merodeadores y mas fotos de ellos.

Genial-dijo janeth viendo que entraban los chicos.

Que lees janeth-pregunto harry sentándose alado de ella.

Janeth escondió el libro detrás de ella.

Harry dime tu nombre completo-le pregunto.

Por que o para que-le pregunto.

Dímelo por favor-dijo ella.

Harry james potter evans-dijo el viéndola.

Janeth se callo del sillón cayéndosele el libro y abriéndose en la foto de los merodeadores.

Arit. Vio el libro al igual que los demás.

De donde lo sacaste-le preguntó triste harry.

Es que me encerraron hace rato en un armario y lo encontré por accidente-dijo ella.

Harry sonrió al ver a su padre con sirius lupin y la rata.

Janeth-dijo el levantándola y ayudándola para que se sentara-

El es mi padre-dijo el sonriente viéndola.

Era muy apuesto-dijo ella.

Y ella es mi madre-dijo el mostrando a la pelirroja.

Ginny veía a harry feliz por el libro.

Lo leí y tiene todo tipo de bromas escritas por ellos-dijo janeth.

Pero el que mas me encanto es el sirius black –dijo janeth mostrando al joven.

Mi padrino ellos arriesgaron su vida por mi-dijo el triste.

Oh lo siento harry-dijo janeth viendo a harry entristecerse.

No te preocupes-dijo el.

Crees que el profesor lupin te de permiso de tener ese libro-le pregunto.

Vamos a preguntarle-dijo ginny a harry.

Esta bien-dijo el y los 3 iban rumbo a la oficina del profesor en la cual estaba sentado detrás de un escritorio revisando unos papeles.

Profesor lupin-dijo harry.

A hola harry-dijo el.

Profe…-

Dime lupin-dijo el.

Mejor lunatico-dijo janeth viendo la reacción de el.

Como me dijiste-le pregunto.

Lunatico-dijo ella sonriéndole.

Como sabes –fue interrumpido.

Harry le mostró el libro.

Donde estaba-le pregunto.

Janeth lo encontró en un armario.

Dijo harry y lupin la miro ella afirmo.

Entonces sabes mi secreto-dijo el.

No se preocupe no el diré a nadie se me hace fascinante su secreto-dijo janeth.

Lupin sonrió.

El profesor lupin les platico un par de aventuras de los merodeadores.

Profesor platíquenos de sirius-dijo janeth con una sonrisa amplia.

Sirius canuto-dijo el-canuto-dijo.

El era-

Uno de los chicos mas traviesos lo se como le gustaban alas chicas como era el.

Harry veía la sonrisa traviesa de janeth nunca la había visto tan feliz.

Y quien planeaba las bromas-pregunto janeth.

Que niña tan preguntona.

por favor-decía janeth.

Los 4 pero james y sirius las ponían en acción-dijo el.

Son geniales-dijo janeth feliz.

Lupin crees que pueda conservar el libro-le pregunto harry.

Claro pero cuídalo-le dijo.

Si-dijo el.

Los chicos se fueron a la sala común encontrándose con ron y hermione platicando.

Donde estaban-preguntaron.

Con el profesor lupin-dijo janeth.

A bien-dijo hermione.

El director planeaba una cena para los alumnos que se quedaron….

Un día antes de navidad janeth fue a la lechucearía…

Janeth caminaba rumbo a la lechucearía iba por los blancos pastos en esos momentos rumbo a la torre, subía las escaleras con cuidado, iba a entrar pero topa con malfoy.

Malfoy-dijo ella moviéndose pero no pasaba, janeth se movió y paso.

Ten cuidado las escaleras están resbalosas-dijo el caminado asi alas escaleras.

Janeth avanzo y luego se extrañó…

Malfoy-lo llamo.

Mande-dijo el.

Estas bien-le pregunto.

Si por-le dijo el joven.

Nada-dijo ella posando regalos en 4 lechuzas…

Tu a Andrómeda beauxbatons.

Tu a karen beauxbatons

Tu a Europa alexa-dijo ella con una sonrisa y se fue cuando partieron las lechuzas, janeth se extraño de la reacción seria de draco.

Janeth bajaba las escaleras veía como draco caminaba rumbo al colegio.

Por que me gustas tanto-se decía ella mirando al rubio con esa chaqueta negra de piel que cubría su pecho.

Por que me gustas tanto-dijo el rubio ala vez que volteaba y veía a la joven.

24 de diciembre las chicas se estaban vistiendo para la ocasión el director había dicho que de vestido de noche…

Las chicas bajaron después de dos horas de arreglarse.

Janeth vio a harry a ron estaban muy elegantes no se le podía decir…

Que guapo amor-le dijo ginny a harry besando en los labios-harry chico guapo el traía un esmoquin negro con la blusa blanca dentro traía la blusa desabotonada un poco.

Igual tu-le dijo el viendo la joven traía un vestido sencillo pero lindo celeste que brillaba tiernamente era corto en pico con un escote en su pecho mostrando las pecas que tenia su pelo suelto con brillantitos.

Ron vas atener el honor de tener a do damas a tu lado-dijo janeth tomando el brazo del joven que bestia un esmoquin negro con la blusa blanca sus ojos brillaban hermosamente su pelo rojo caíamos su rostro.

Soy afortunado-dijo el tomando el brazo de janeth entre el zullo viendo a la joven, que traía un vestido negro corto con una abertura el vestido tenia un escote en la espalda que caía hasta las caderas con un lindo collar su pelo recogido en un broche sus rizos caían por su rostro con sus ojos levemente pintados y sus labios brillan.

Hermione que linda-le dijo elegantemente ron mirando a la joven que traía una vestido moradito lindo corto con un escote en su pecho era de tirantes y brillaba al igual que su pelo que estaba recogido en un lindo peinado.

Los chicos caminaban rumbo al gran salón en al cual estaba hermosamente decorado con listones rojos y verdes volando los pinos en las paredes las chimeneas encendidas una mesa para aproximadamente 20 personas en medio del salón con un mantel rojo y encima uno verde en medio unas nochebuenas flotaban en medio moviéndose con unas velitas lindas que flotaban, el cielo estaba negro con los copos de nieve cayendo por todas partes, janeth vio que ron movía una silla ella se sentó y a su izquierda se sentó hermione luego ron y luego harry y ginny al final ayudada por harry luego el director y los profesores sobraban 3 asientos.

Llegaron draco zabinny quien traía a pansy tomada de la mano y draco vencía solo.

Por que se tiene que ver tan guapo-pensó janeth viendo al rubio que traía une esmoquin negro con la blusa blanca dentro su pelo platinado peinado asia atrás sus ojos brillaban y con esa sonrisa seria que lo hacia ver mas atractivo, pansy traía aun vestido negro muy lindo con una escote bajo en su pecho y uno corto en su espalda muy linda se veía y balice traía un esmoquin negro con su típica sonrisa de niño lindo.

Lo que no quería sucedió draco se sentó alado de ella.

Buenas noches alumnos profesores hoy celebramos la navidad espero que pasen una buena velada-dijo el centandoce.

Que empiece la cena-dijo el charolas de plata salieron con comida en la cual cada plato ya estaba servido, janeth comía con delicadeza sin voltear a ver a draco y platicaba con hermione con una sonrisa tierna.

Janeth te gusta malfoy-le pregunto hermione.

Como crees-.dijo janeth.

Por que no volteas a verlo entonces-le dijo.

a..esa..-dijo ella tímida.

Hermione sonrió.

Me cachaste-dijo ella.

Es un joven apuesto pero tiene novia-dijo ella viendo a su amiga que se entristecía.

Por que crees que e tenido problemas con Elizabeth pro el-dijo ella en silencio ya que draco estaba alado.

No te preocupes-dijo ella siguiendo comiendo.

Feliz navidad-dijo el director, todos se comenzaron a saludar ya a abrazar.

Janeth abrazo tiernamente a harry y a ron ginny y hermione.

Janeth saludo por no ser grosera a balice y pansy.

Disculpen-dijo janeth retirándose un momento saliendo del gran comedor.

Ayuda-dijo a la pulsera.

FELIZ NAVIDAD CHICAS-les dijo janeth a Andrómeda y karen.

Igualmente-dijo Andrómeda y karen.

Donde están por que tanta música-dijo ella.

Estamos en una fiesta en durmstrang-dijeron.

Chicos guapos a-dijo ella.

Si y mucho-dijo karen.

Que bien que tal si me consiguen uno-dijo janeth.

Claro ven-dijo Andrómeda.

No chicas como creen no puedo irme aquí están los chicos y quiero pasar la navidad con ellos.

Un joven salía del gran salón y veía a la joven platicar sola extrañándolo.

Entonces te la estas pasando bien-le preguntaron.

Si dijo janeth caminado asi las escaleras y subiendo varios escalones.

Feliz navidad-le dijo una voz detrás janeth voltio sorprendiéndola.

Quien es janeth-le pregunto la pulsera.

Draco miro la pulsera que brillaba.

Fin de la conversación-dijo ella.

Igualmente malfoy-dijo ella con una sonrisa tierna que impacto a draco.

Sus miradas chocaron, janeth sentía ese cosquilleo en su estomago y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

a.e..a me tengo que retirar-dijo ella viendo los ojos grises del joven.

Propio-dijo el viendo como se alejaba la joven..

Como te lo digo como…-dijo el viendo como entraba al salón.

Los chicos se la pasaron muy bien ese día…

Estoy feliz feliz feliz-gritaba hermione la mañana siguiente.

Por que-decía una janeth dormí lienta.

Ron me pidió ser su novia-dijo ella gritando.

Janeth se levanto feliz abrazando a su amiga.

Genial-dijo ginny abrazándola.

Lo se-dijo ella feliz.

Todas comenzaron a brincar en las camas.

CHICAS-gritaron afuera.

Mande-grito hermione.

Regalos-grito ron emocionado.

Las chicas bajaron con pijamas puestas y vieron el pino lleno de regalos.

Las chicas abrieron sus regalos al igual que los chicos.

Janeth recibió de Andrómeda un estuche de pinturas, de karen un lindo vestido blanco el que le había gustado de Londres, y de sus tíos una mini guitarra eléctrica negra hermione y ginny traían unas esmeraldas en su cuello y ellas le regalaron una a janeth sin decirle su secreto…

Tocas la guitarra-le pregunto ginny.

Si-dijo ella.

Llena de sorpresas esta joven esta-dijo ron viéndolas.

Toca algo-dijo ginny emocionada sentándose alado de harry que jugaba con su nueva snich que le había dado janeth.

Janeth agrando la guitarra y comenzó a tocar una canción y sin darse cuenta comenzó a cantar…

C  
A  
N  
C  
I  
O

N  
…

Las parejas estaban abrazadas sonriéndole.

janeth termino la canción delicadamente.

Una lechuza llego y se paro alado de ella con una cajita y una rosa.

Nos veremos muy pronto…

Janeth se extraño.

Quien te la mando-preguntaron las chicas

Es anónima-dijo ella

Que raro-dijeron.

Si lo c-dijo janeth

Los dias pasaron llego un día antes de año nuevo…

30 de diciembre ya-dijo ron acostado en el sillón.

Que aremos mañana pregunto janeth sentándose alado de harry y ginny que estaban besándose tiernamente.

No ce tal vez festejemos aquí-dijo hermione abrazando a ron.

Apareció una hora en el cartelon de anuncios de la sala y janeth fue.

Nos dejaran ir a hosmeade-grito janeth feliz brincando.

Genial-dijo ginny.

Bueno voy a dar una vuelta estoy aburrida de estar aquí adentro…-dijo janeth saliendo por el retrato de la dama gorda, la joven miraba los pasillos solitarios del lugar, estaba con los brazos cruzados por su mente vagaba la duda en esos momentos…quien la había metido o empujado asia el armario…

Janeth iba insumida en sus pensamientos caminando asia afuera del colegio mirando la nieve blanca que lo cubría, janeth camino asia el campo de quidditch janeth subió las escaleras y paseaba por las gradas brincando y subiendo una por una como niña.

Que se supone que haces-le dijo una voz por detrás.

Aaaahhh-dijo janeth al desequilibrarse y caer sentada en una grada-que te interesa-dijo janeth al ver al castaño enfrente de ella-es lo malo de encontrarse con sonsos en este sitio-susurro janeth al levantarse y sacudirse la túnica.

Que dijiste-dijo el rubio viéndola interesado.

No te interesa malfoy-dijo remarcando el apellido del joven y caminando bajando las gradas, los dos slytherin flotaban alado de ella.

Que quieren-dijo janeth volteando y verlos.

Con quien se supone que pasaras el fin de año aquer-dijo balice.

Eso a ti no te interesa-dijo ella quedando muy cerca del joven y mirando sus ojos.

Uuu que carácter-dijo dijo el joven con una sonrisa arrogante.

No me provoques zabinny que no te gustara-dijo ella viéndolos a los dos jóvenes.

Que tal un juego aquer-le dijo malfoy viéndola.

Dos contra uno que justo-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

No te preocupes balice tiene que ir donde pansy-dijo draco viéndolo.

Sorry cariño pero es verdad asi que no jugaras con el mejor-dijo el desapareciendo por los aires.

Draco miro a janeth y el a ella.

Que quieres malfoy-dijo ella viéndolo.

Un juego como dije-dijo el viendo a la joven.

O dios santo por que se ve tan guapo caray-decía elle viendo al joven que montaba su escoba, y traía puesto unos censillos pantalones negros con tenis negros y una blusa negra con una chaqueta negra en la cual resaltaban sus ojos grises y su bella sonrisa seductora.

Lo siento malfoy no te voy a dar el honor de que te sientas orgulloso de perder ante mi-dijo ella caminando asia la salida de las gradas y bajando las escaleras.

Será que la joven tiene miedo-le dijo el, a janeth le dio en el fondo de su alma que dijeran eso la estaba retando y a janeth le gustan los retos.

Creo que necesitaras ayuda-dijo ella viéndolo y sacando su varita.

Me vas a atacar-le dijo el arrogantemente.

No como crees-dijo ella sacando su escoba de su bolsillo y volviéndola a su tamaño normal.

El primero que encuentre la snich gana-dijo draco soltándola y viendo a la joven.

Bien-dijo ella montando la escoba y elevándose viendo el paisaje.

Por que ve tan linda-pensó el rubio viendo como la joven flotaba y buscaba la snich.

Esto si que es aburrido-vicia ella acostada un poco en la escoba, janeth miro al rubio quien estaba cerca de los aros.

Por que me gustas-dijo ella en susurro.

Janeth y draco flotaban no muy cercanos ni a mucha altura.

Janeth sonrió la pelotita paso por donde estaban los aros, fue rápidamente asia ella pero el rubio al vio antes e iba enfrente.

Quítate malfoy-dijo janeth empujándolo.

Se un caballero malfoy-se decía draco viendo a la joven que iba enfrente de el.

Janeth con su brazo estirado, sintió a draco viéndola por detrás.

La snich cambio de rumbo e iba asia arriba draco iba a la cabeza con su brazo estirado, janeth lo empujo e iba por la snich, la nieve comenzaba a emerger nuevamente los copos caían enzima de ellos con una ire frió, janeth seguía con su mirada en la snich y su brazo estirado, sintió nuevamente la mirada de draco y tambaleo un poco…

Por que me afecta tanto-dijo ella viendo asia abajo en la cual estaban a una altura fea muy fea-pensó ella, la snich estaba chiflada ese día que cambio nuevamente de rumbo y los chicos iban en picada asia una muerte segura, janeth atrapo la snich antes de darse cuenta que se iba a estampar en el suelo.

Lo único que sintió antes de caer al suelo fue como unos brazos la refugiaban abrazándola fuertemente sobre un pecho, janeth cerro los ojos.

Que paso-dijo ella robándose el cuello ligeramente con su mano, sintió que estaba en algo suave, asi que abrió los ojos y si que los abrió mucho vio que estaba enzima de un inconsciente malfoy.

Oh dios malfoy-dijo ella quitándose de enzima de el y viéndolo.

Malfoy-le llamo pero el joven no contestaba.

Malfoy contesta no me asustes-dijo ella tomando la mano del joven y sintiendo que la tenia fría.

Janeth vio las escobas tiradas lejos de ellos, draco estaba tendido en la nieve inconsciente, la snich estaba en el suelo con las alitas acurrucadas.

Draco-dijo por primera vez el nombre tocando débilmente su mejilla.

Au-dijo el joven abriendo sus ojos lentamente y tomando la mano de janeth.

a-se impresiono janeth viendo el joven tomando su mano.

Bueno me voy-dijo janeth parándose y caminando asia su escoba.

Draco se iba a parar.

Au-dijo tomándose las costillas.

Janeth voltio y lo vio.

Estas bien-le pregunto.

Si no te preocupes-dijo el levantándose con una mueca de dolor y caminando-au-dijo el caminando a paso lento.

Janeth respiro.

Me voy arrepentir pero tengo que hacerlo-dijo ella caminando asia draco y tomando su mano y pasándola por sus hombros y posando su mano en la cintura de draco.

Por que lo haces-dijo el viéndola.

E cambiado mucho malfoy pero aun sigo siendo la misma-dijo ella caminando asia el colegio.

Janeth llevo a draco a la enfermería en la cual lo acostaron en una camilla y le quitaron la blusa y janeth lo veía embobada.

Señorita-dijo la enfermera.

Oh lo siento-dijo ella viendo a draco como tenia sus ojos cerrados y haciendo una mueca de dolor.

Janeth camino con eso había completado si día…

Como puedo estar enamorada de ti-dijo janeth entrando sin notar a las parejillas que estaban dormidas y acostadas en los sillones, janeth se fue a su habitación y se tiro en su cama boca arriba viendo la pequeña tormenta de nieve que se efectuaba afuera.

Mama quisiera ser como tu una de las personas que se atreve a todo-dijo ella viendo la fotografía de ella.

Las chicas se vestían para festejar el fin de año eran apenas las 10 de la noche la fiesta estaba en el pueblo de hosmeade…

Hermione una linda chicas de apenas 17 años estaba muy hermosa con un pantalón negro acaderado y un cinturón plateado cayendo en su cadera con una blusa blanca de tirantes con una linda chaqueta negra enzima y su pelo completamente liso con sus ojos castaños brillando con las velas y las lamparitas de su cuarto…

Ginny una chica de 16 años estaba muy linda esa noche con un pantalón largo blanco con una blusa roja hermosa con brillantitos y una chaqueta negra muy linda con su pelo lacio cayendo por su espalda y sus labios brillaban en un todo rojizo.

Dentro de unas horas será un eclipse hermoso-decía una joven de cabellos chicos con destellos dorados recogidos en una coleta linda-caminaba por el cuarto poniéndose una chaqueta blanca con unos grabados enfrente tenia una blusa rosa debajo con un pantalón de mezclilla celeste despintado y roto de algunas partes un cinto grueso de color blanco estaba en sus cadera con unos tenis blancos con rosa.

Bien vamonos-dijo ginny saliendo con sus amigas.

2 jóvenes de 17 años estaban sentados en el sillón.

Ron estaba sentado en el sillón mas grande, el joven miraba la chimenea, ron bestia un pantalón de salir negro con una blusa azul oscuro con sus zapatos negros y una chaqueta negra.

Harry estaba parado alado de la chimenea, el joven estaba muy apuesto traía un pantalón beige de salir con una blusa negra y una chaqueta beige muy linda su pelo enredado coquetamente.

Hola chicas-dijo el al ver a las chicas salir por al puerta.

Hola-dijeron.

Ron saludo con un caluroso beso a hermione.

Y harry a ginny.

Janeth sonrió a ver a sus amigos felices.

Los 5 chicos caminaban viendo a las personas felices caminar por el lugar, janeth se deprimía era la única en el lugar que no traía pareja, las luces hermosas cubrían el pueblo con adornos de fin de año en moviendo, personas reían y decían sobre el eclipse y fuegos artificiales.

Los chicos fueron a las tres escobas y había música en el lugar jóvenes y adultos se estaban divirtiendo a lo máximo con bebidas en sus manos…

Esto será deprimente-dijo janeth viendo a sus amigos que estaban bailando faltaban pocos minutos para el eclipse.

Adiós-susurro janeth mientras salía con sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta blanca y caminaba por el pueblo viendo que se estaba vaciando todos estaban en los pequeños lugares festejando.

Janeth noto que las luces se estaban apagando poco a poco el eclipse empezaría en unos 10 minutos de la hora asi que decidió caminar por una plaza cercana que estaba al pie de una montaña, janeth la vio estaba la montaña con un árbol enzima y se veía la luna redonda blanca enzima.

Un joven la vio caminar asia l montaña vio asia dentro del lugar donde el estaba y sus amigos estaban bailando animadamente.

Esto si será deprimente-dijo janeth recargándose en el árbol y sentándose abrazando sus piernas tenia frió quien la mandaba a estar afuera.

Janeth diviso los fuegos artificiales y sonrió, los colores iluminaban los ojos de la joven, el pueblo estaba oscuro.

Genial y yo sin varita-dijo ella temiendo a la oscuridad.

Los fuegos artificiales seguían y la joven los miraba animadamente, vio de pronto como una esfera grande negra estaba cubriendo poco a poco la luna el lugar se estaba poniendo mas oscuro.

La oscuridad cubrió la luna dejando al pueblo sin luz janeth diviso a las personas en el pueblo antes de que se oscureciera.

Janeth cerro los ojos.

Lumos-dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Janeth se asusto y se paro rápidamente viendo al rubio.

Janeth estaba callada mirando al rubio a oscuras, el joven se acerco a janeth viéndola fijamente a los ojos, el corazón de la joven comenzaba a latir fuertemente viendo los ojos grises de el Jove, draco sonrió un poco al ver a la joven…

Dicen la verdad con el eclipse-recordó janeth…

Draco se acerco a la joven reduciendo la distancia entre ellos, janeth estaba friolenta y temblaba, sintió como una mano tocaba su espalda y la acercaba al joven, los labios de janeth se juntaron como una escena romántica con los labios del joven, ambos cerraron los ojos para no dañar la ocasión, janeth sentía como los labios del joven jugaba con los suyos humedeciéndolos, el beso se hizo mas profundo, janeth comenzaba a jugar con el pelo del joven.

Una apuesta-recordó janeth cuando el jugo con ella-te odio malfoy…

Janeth se separo de el rápidamente la luna volvía a brillar nuevamente y vio al joven…

No-dijo ella saliendo del lugar corriendo y yendo a las tres escobas.

Donde estabas-le pregunto harry tomándola del brazo.

Paseando-dijo ella viéndolo fijamente a los ojos.

Has estado llorando-le pregunto.

Claro que no es que el frió esta fuerte aya afuera-dijo ella mintiéndole a su amigo.

Quieres bailar-le pregunto el joven.

No harry ve con ginny-le dijo janeth.

No janeth baila con el-le dijo ginny detrás de ella.

No gracias no me siento bien-dijo ella.

Estas enferma te duele algo-le pregunto hermione que llegaba con ron tomados de la mano.

No gracias hermione-le dijo janeth con una sonrisa fingida.

Janeth vio como bailaban sus amigos…

Y este fue un fin de año-dijo ella aburrida…

Diciembre se fue en un mar de tristezas para una joven que estaba dormida apenas siendo las 2 de la mañana, janeth había dejado a sus amigos en la fiesta y ella se fue al colegio refugiándose en su cuarto y en su cama tapándose completamente con su sabana, al día siguiente todo seria normal los alumnos regresarían su pesadilla regresaría y el beso olvidado…

ENERO…

Enero llego los alumnos llegaban un domingo primero de enero la nieve se veía brilloso depuse de una linda noche de fin de año…

Janeth no se quería parar de la cama tenia flojera y no muy comúnmente le daban…

Janeth ya levántate-le decía hermione moviendo a su amiga que estaba acostada en la cama tapada hasta los hombros

No quiero es domingo-decía ella acostada.

Vamos janeth a desayunar-le decía ginny que salí del baño.

Esta bien adelántense y no tardo-dijo ella viéndolas y sentándose en la cama, apenas vio que sus amigas salían y se tiro nuevamente.

Janeth pensó en draco y el beso que se dieron el fin de año y se toco los labios mirando asia la ventana.

Después de todo no el pregunte si estaba bien-dijo ella negando con su cabeza y entrando a la ducha.

Janeth bajaba las escaleras rumbo a el gran comedor y encontró un estruendo en ese lugar…

Tu que te atreves a estarle coqueteando nuevamente a balice lo lamentaras-decía una joven de cabellos cortos negro y unos ojos negros consumidores que apuntaban con su varita en mano a la joven rubia de revenclaw quien la apuntaba a ella también con su varita en mano.

Janeth veía el espectáculo no estaba ningún slytherin ayudando a la joven ni su amiga.

Por si no lo sabes blaice fue mi novio-dijo ella arrogantemente.

Has dicho era asquerosa…-la vio de pies a cabeza-ramera-termino.

Uy-dijo janeth por detrás divertida por la situación.

Cállate zorra-le dijo ella.

Pansy no se detuvo la joven estaba rodeada de varitas ella era la única.

Que sucede aquí-dijo hermione entrando al grupo y viendo la pelea.

No te metas asquerosa griffindor-dijo pansy consumiéndola con sus ojos.

A ella no el contestes asi serpiente-dijo janeth bajando las ultimas escaleras.

Nos veremos después slytherin-dijo la revenclaw a la joven y se retiro con sus amigas.

Eres perfecta y no puedes calmar esto-dijo hermione viendo a la joven.

Eso a ti que te interesa-dijo ella dándole la espalda a las jóvenes y yéndose.

Que flojera-dijo janeth con cara aburrida y yendo al gran comedor en la cual entro y acato la mirada del rubio, janeth solo miro donde estaba harry y ron y ginny.

Janeth se sentó y comenzó a platicar con ellos…

Esa chica prometo que se arrepentirá de haberse metido con zabinny-dijo la revenclaw que estaba anotando algo en una libreta celeste….

Janeth estaba paseando los pasillos estaban llenos de alumnos de diferentes casas caminando y saludando a amigos que no habían visto en las vacaciones.

Janeth sintió que alguien le tapaba los ojos y se impresiono.

Janeth respiro hondamente y sabia quien era.

Elizabeth paseaba por el lugar y los vio a los dos jóvenes.

Que quieres malfoy-dijo quitando las suaves manos del joven de sus ojos y viéndolo estaba muy guapo ese dia que dia no estaba guapo se dijo.

Que linda estas hoy-le dijo el.

Que tramas malfoy-le dijo ella.

Nada solo quiero como te diré preguntarte el por que te fuiste después del beso.

Te diré…tu jugaste con migo eres una serpiente y pro lo que se no se llevan con los griffindor somos como el agua y aceite tu eres arrogante yo soy como te diré diferente-dijo ella.

Asi me gustan-dijo el, a janeth le impresiono la respuesta.

Eso a mi no me interesa, me gustan los hombres como te diré guapos y honestos-dijo ella caminando, todos escuchaban la conversación pero a la vez hablaban.

Que no soy guapo para ti-le pregunto el posándose enfrente de ella rápidamente antes de que se fuera.

Janeth lo miro de arriba para abajo…-en realidad estaba muy guapo pero tenia que hacer sufrir al joven por lo que hizo.

En realidad tienes mucho que ofrecer pero …no-dijo ella alfil dejando al joven viéndola comos e iba.

Me gustas mas asi-pensó el viendo a la joven irse.

Pero que belleza de mujer es rebelde asi me gustan –dijo un joven de hufflepuff llamado eliuth en la cual en trato a inicio de año abusar de la joven…

Lo se-dijo su amigo viendo alejarse a la joven…

Ella será mía lo juro-dijo el…

Elizabeth oyó la conversación…

Creo que tu y yo nos llevaremos muy bien-dijo elizabeth al joven

Que necesitas hermosa-dijo el.

Necesito que…-le comenzó a decir al joven…

Que es lo que me pasa-decía janeth caminando por los pasillos muy pensativa alado de ginny y el trío.

Janeth-le llamo ginny pero la joven no contestaba a sus llamados y a los chicos les extraño.

Janeth-dijo hermione pero nada.

Tengo que ir a ese cuarto a tocar un rato esto si es aburrido-pensaba janeth si poner atención a harry que se poso a un metro enfrente de ella.

Janeth choco con el mirándolo.

Que te sucede-le pregunto.

Que a mi nada pro que-dijo ella viendo al ojo verde.

Estas muy pensativa-le dijo ron.

A es que…nada-dijo ella con una sonrisa liguera.

Bien ire a hacer deberes-dijo hermione tomando la mano de ron-y tu vienes con migo.

Adiós-dijo ron con una sonrisa.

Chao-dijeron los 3 restantes a la vez.

Bueno yo sobro…-

Nunca sobraras-le dijo harry decentemente.

Lo se pero lo hago asi que me retiro voy a…a perderme por hay-dijo ella con una sonrisa picara y salio caminando del lugar.

Los chicos vieron alejarse a la joven algo rara…

Que le pasara-pregunto ginny en la cual era tomada por la cintura pro harry en la cual la miraba picadamente.

Harry-dijo ginny mirándolo.

Ginny-dijo el jugando y besándola.

Janeth entro a el cuarto que laguna vez le había dicho el director para ensayar la coreo de hallowen.

Janeth abrió las ventanas de el lugar el viendo venteaba fresco, veía que el hielo comenzaba a derretirse muy lentamente.

Janeth camino y se tiro en un sillón que estaba en ese lugar, se levanto camino nuevamente se recargo en la pared se sentó en el suelo en medio de la habitación, se acostó en el suelo, comenzó a jugar con su varita y comenzó a flotar cosas.

En que pienso y por que en el-se tiro al fin en el sillón viendo el techo después de pasear por todo el lugar varias veces, janeth miro el piano y fue asia el pero recordó que ella tenia un guitarra eléctrica.

Hace tiempo que no te toco-dijo ella viendo la mini guitarra negra en sus manos.

Janeth estaba afinando la guitarra lentamente seguido de tocarla un par de veces, comenzó a tocar una linda canción lenta y cariñosa.

Janeth estaba entretenida con la guitarra y cantando y no se dio cuenta que una joven entro al lugar viéndola.

Que te sucede-le pregunto.

Janeth se asusto viendo a la joven.

Hermione me asustaste-dijo janeth viéndola con una sonrisa.

Janeth aun no te conozco del todo pero se que eres mi amiga y que confiaras en mi-dijo ella sentándose en el sillón alado de ella y la guitarra que janeth tenia en sus manso y piernas.

Lo se hermione-dijo janeth viéndola.

que te sucede cuéntame-le pregunto.

Anoche bese a malfoy-dijo ella tristemente.

Y pro que lo dices asi debes de estar feliz el te gusta-le dijo ella.

No, no debo de estar feliz el jugo con migo y nunca se lo perdonare-dijo ella viendo a la castaña.

Que te hizo-dijo hermione seria.

Cuando me fui del colegio pro un tiempo fue por que el aposto con zabinny a que no me daba un beso antes de que terminara el dia de halloween por eso me estuvo siguiendo todos los santos dias-dijo ella parándose enojada y yendo asia la ventana.

Que tonto-dijo ella viendo a su amiga que miraba asia afuera.

Y pro este cambio-dijo ella-no me dejare-dijo ella-no soy la misma hermione.

Pero janeth-

No hermione ya no me dejare de nadie-dijo janeth.

Pero tu lo amas.

Y mucho hermione mucho lloro las noches de solo saber que elizabeth lo tiene con ella…nos e que me paso la vez que mis amigas y yo topamos con el y zabinny en Londres-dijo ella.

Lo conocías desde antes-le pregunto impresionada hermione.

Si choque con el cuando estaba de visita en Londres-dijo ella.

Que hacia malfoy en la ciudad el es uno de los magos mas como te diré que no le gusta mucho lo muggle-dijo hermione en largas palabras.

Diferencia las sangras verdad-dijo ella.

Hermione bajo la cara.

Hermione…dijo ella sentándose alado de la joven y levantando la mirada.

Eres mitad muggle-le pregunto .

Hermione afirmo.

Genial-dijo janeth.

Genial por dios malfoy me a dicho todos estos años sangre sucia-dijo hermione viendo al reacción de odio de su amiga- pero hasta aurita no a molestado…

Pero no te amargues pro eso hermione es genial ser mitad mago mitad muggle ya que te sabes vestir mejor y hablas de todo tipo de temas no solo magia-dijo janeth.

Eres muy comprensiva-le dijo.

Gracias-dijo ella feliz abrasado a su amiga.

Siempre confía en mi janeth-le dijo hermione.

Y tu en mi –dijo ella viéndola.

Y tocas la guitarra por lo que veo-le dijo hermione.

Si y el piano un poco-dijo hermione sonrojada.

Que tierno quien te enseño-le pregunto.

Cuando era pequeña no tenia muchos amigos y ley un par de libros y tome clases en beauxbatons con mis amigas y aprendimos las 3, después me intereso la guitarra y me gusto y aprendí-dijo ella.

Me enseñarías a tocar el piano-le pregunto hermione.

Claro seria un placer-dijo janeth acompañando a su amiga a las teclas y enseñándole lo básico en la cual hermione aprendió rápidamente.

Una jóvenes estaban en su habitación aproximadamente eran 4 jóvenes que planeaban noticias para posarlas en un periódico…

Será la perdición de la señorita parkinson-dijo la joven con una sonrisa malvada…

Cuando se publicarle pregunto una joven que estaba pegando algo en las hojas.

2 de enero…

Los 4 jóvenes iban rumbo a la clase de herbó logia platicando animadamente entre risas, mientras una joven miraba con venganza a janeth caminando y otro joven miraba a janeth con amor…

Buenos dias alumnos-dijo la profesora spraut mirando a los alumnos, janeth se ponía una bata para no ensuciarse de tierra mientras platicaba con hermione.

BUENOS DIAS ALUMNOS-dijo de nuevo la profesora y callo a todos.

Hoy veremos las plantas negras…por que son negras alguien podría decirme-pregunto la profesora.

Hermione pansy y janeth levantaron las manos.

Señorita parkinson-dijo la profesora, hermione y janeth la miraron feo…

Las plantas negras o muy común mente conocidas como pelón negro, efectúan un tipo de extracto o liquido que hace mal a una persona haciendo que tenga dolores mareos calentura y mirada azul si nos e actúa con un antídoto podría morir en instantes-dijo ella.

10 punto slytherin-dijo la profesora.

Este dia realizaremos esos extractos-dijo la profesora-tomen esas plantas con cuidado y con sus guantes no quiero que hagan accidentes asi que háganlo calmados por parejas, el primero que haga bien los extractos recibirán 50 puntos-dijo ella…

Janeth estaba haciendo junto a hermione…

Draco miraba a janeth interesantemente mientras el hacia el extracto con zabinny.

Te juro que le daré extractos a esa joven-dijo elizabeth.

Para que-le dijo pansy viendo a janeth que sonreía.

Mira como draco la mira-dijo ella enojada.

Que el aun te ama-dijo pansy viendo a su amiga.

Pero se los daré no te preocupes-dijo ella sonriente.

No te metas en problemas elizabeth-le decía pansy.

Ya tengo planes-dijo ella con malicia.

Janeth fue donde la profesora y entrego el frasco.

Veamos-dijo la profesora viendo la poción.

50 puntos griffindor bien hecho-dijo la profesora.

Genial-dijeron hermione y janeth a la vez y fueron a ayudar a harry y ron.

Las chicas se relajaron un rato y salieron a pasear por el lago y se pusieron a platicar animadamente.

Mañana temprano hay junta de perfectos-dijo hermione aburrida.

Primera vez que te veo no muy interesada en algo-le dijo ginny.

Una amiga me recomendó algo y me agrado-dijo hermione viendo a janeth.

3 de enero…

Janeth vio que sus amigas no estaban en la cama asi que se fue a duchar tranquila y sin prisas era un temprano recordó que ginny había dicho que iba a la biblioteca a terminar deberes, asi que bajo y se encontró a el trío y fueron a desayunar.

Queridos alumnos quiero decirles que hay posibilidades de que un alumno del colegio de durmstrang venga de visita a mediados o a inicios de febrero para ver si decide quedarse en este colegio, espero que lo traten de una beuna forma-dijo el director.

Apenas estamos a inicio de enero y ya quiere que nos enteremos-dijo ron tomando jugo de calabaza.

Espero que este guapo-dijo janeth viendo a hermione entre risas.

No le metas ideas a mi novia aquer-le dijo ron abrazando a hermione.

Ey yo no hice nada-dijo ella riendo.

Bien a clase se a dicho-dijo harry caminando asia ruinas antiguas.

Que emocionante el señor harry potter interesado en las clases-dijo janeth jugando con harry.

No me provoques janeth-dijo harry coqueto con la joven.

Que me arias potter-le dijo janeth alejándose un poco de harry.

No te lo imaginas-dijo el viéndola fijamente.

Uy que mirada-dijo janeth con una sonrisa caminando de espaldas y viendo a harry.

Aquer-le dijo harry.

Uuuu-dijo ella moviendo sus dedos en forma divertida enfrente de el.

Ya me fastidiaste-dijo el corriendo detrás de la joven y atrapándola y haciéndole cosquillas.

No harry-decía janeth en carcajadas.

No que-le dijo harry haciéndole mas cosquillas.

No-decía janeth riendo a carcajadas y tirándose en el suelo sentada pero harry seguía.

Harry basta-decía janeth carcagiandose.

Ya déjala-le decía ron a la joven que estaba llorando de risa y estaba roja sus mejillas estaban encendidas.

Te matare potter-le decía una janeth con risa.

Mas cosquillas-le advirtió.

Bien ya-dijo ella alejándose del joven y entrando a la clase.

Esto si que es aburrido-decía janeth jugando con su tintero y cayéndosele enzima.

Genial-dijo ella limpiándose-janeth vio a los lados todos estaban interesados ene la fascinante clase de cómo eran los animales mágicos janeth tomo su varita y se dijo algo en el uniforme limpiándolo rápidamente.

Asi esta bien-dijo ella en voz baja.

Janeth a la salida se dirigió a el gran comedor, harry tenia entrenamiento ya no tardaban los partidos y se fue con ginny hermione y ron fueron a una junta importante de perfectos con el director y janeth fue a comer algo tenia hambre.

Aquí tienes-le dijo una joven entregándole un pequeño diario.

Oh gracias-dijo janeth sentándose y sirviéndose o le servio por medio de magia el jugo.

Aquer-le dijo elizabeth.

Que quieres-dijo ella sin bajar el diario.

Elizabeth introdujo algo en su bebida.

Solo molestar-dijo ella.

Pues no es agradable-dijo bajando el periódico alfil y viéndola.

Chao-dijo elizabeth,.

Que mosca le pico-dijo janeth bebiendo su jugo totalmente y yendo caminando asia la biblioteca y sentándose con los libros y el periódico, cambio a otra pagina y leyó algo muy interesante…

Como hemos visto de los slytherin nos e sabe mucho pero un grupo del colachuerno a investigado a una joven muy interesante del grupo hablamos de la joven pansy parkinson que se supone que es una rebelde sin causa y creo que si por que según hemos investigado la joven a tenido un aborto en estas vacaciones fue por un accidente que tuvo, según por una violación esto fue confirmado…

Pobre chica-dijo janeth moviendo su camiseta un poco…

Hace calor o soy yo-dijo janeth abriendo unos botones de su blusa pero no se quitaba la túnica la terca.

Janeth dejo el diario y se puso a hacer los deberé.

Janeth estaba agitada y no sabia por que.

Que me pasa-dijo ella con mucho calor, se desespero tenia la blusa pegada a su cuerpo por tanto sudor en la cual hacia ver sus atributos discretos, janeth tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a caminar por los dique frescos pasillos.

Janeth sintió un mareo fuerte y dolor de cabeza…

Hola amor-le dijo un joven en la cual la rodeo y recargo en la pared.

Que quieres-le dijo la joven asustada.

Besarte acariciarte y tal vez otras cosas.

Creo que no dijo janeth golpeando al joven en lo mas bajo de su cuerpo y pegándole con su mochila dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo…

Y por que me molesta cuando me siento mal-dijo janeth viendo al joven tirando en el suelo…

Au-dijo janeth tocándose en vientre con una mueca de dolor.

Te duele verdad-le dijo una joven que caminaba asia ella.

Elizabeth-dijo janeth viéndola.

No te preocupes dentro de poco tendrás mareos mas fuertes y dolores en tu vientre ardidas en fiebre y veras azul-dijo ella contenta apuntando con su varita al joven y pronunciando un hechizo en la cual el joven se levanto como si nada.

Sabia que reaccionarias asi contra el-dijo ella.

Lo planeaste todo au-se quejo ella de dolor.

Si amor-dijo el acercándose.

Aléjate-decía janeth caminando asia una puerta cercana entro y la sello, lo bueno era que era el baño de niñas.

Janeth camino asia los lavabos, sus labios estaban resecos y su piel estaba mas pálida que de costumbre sus mejillas no estaban rosadas como siempre, se mojo un poco la cara pero no funcionaba.

Janeth vio a la fantasmas martl llorando pero noto que ella no era la única llorando.

Mart-le hablo janeth.

Que-dijo ella enojada viéndola.

Aparte de ti quien llora-le pregunto ella.

La joven de cabellos negros no te preocupes déjala asia ella me acompañara en este baño muy pronto-dijo ella feliz.

De que hablas-dijo janeth preocupada olvidándose que se sentía terrible.

Mmm-dijo ella deambulando por hay.

Janeth abría las puertas de los baños hasta que vio a pansy sentada en un retrete abrazando sus piernas y llorando.

Pansy-dijo el nombre de la joven sin preocuparse.

Lárgate-le decía ella.

Janeth se asusto el suelo estaba lleno de sangre al igual la ropa de la joven y había vidrios tirados.

Janeth fue asia la joven y levanto su rostro en la cual estaba empapado de lagrimas y pálido sus labios ya no eran de un rojo claro si no blancos y resecos, janeth vio la muñecas de la joven en la cual sangraban.

Que hiciste dijo janeth viendo a la joven.

Ya no vale la pena vivir-dijo ella débilmente.

De que hablas-dijo janeth arrancando tela de su túnica apresuradamente y posándola en las muñecas de la joven enredándolas.

Pansy te voy a decir algo para mi tu eres una chica muy admirable eres fuerte linda e inteligente no puede ser que por una noticia asi te derrumbes tan fácil-decía janeth arrancando nuevamente tela de su túnica y posándola en su otra muñeca la joven mostraba muecas de dolor, janeth se sentía muy mal pero importaba mas la joven que ella.

Un aborto que noticia y mas viniendo de mi-dijo ella-quiero morirme es lo mas importante ahora.

CALLATE-le grito janeth impresionándola-nunca debes de decir eso no te dejes derrotar por una estupidez-le dijo janeth viendo a la joven.

Sabes tengo una mala biografía de ti-le dijo ella débilmente-te considere una mala persona pero depuse de lo que haces por mi me doy cuenta que yo estaba equivocada-dijo ella.

Aurita no pienses en mi-dijo ella tambaleándose.

Estas bien-se asusto pansy débilmente.

Si no te preocupes-le dijo ella.

Mart-le hablo janeth débilmente a la fantasma.

Que-dijo ella viéndola.

Sabes quien es balice zabinny-le pregunto impresionando a pansy.

Si y que-dijo ella cruzada de brazos.

Quiero que le hables lo mas rápido posible es urgente-dijo ella.

Por que lo aria-dijo ella volteándose.

POR QUE T EJURO QUE PEVES SERA EL PRUMERO QUE SE ENTERE QUE TE GSUTA-dijo janeth gritándole a la fantasma que salía rápidamente volando del baño.

Que carácter-dijo pansy débilmente-por que me ayudas-le pregunto.

Por que no me gusta que se dañen a las personas-dijo ella con una leve sonrisa…

Balice-le grito la fantasma.

Mart saliste del baño que raro-le dijo.

Hola malfoy-le dijo martl coqueteándole al rubio.

Hola-dijo el fríamente.

Que quieres-le dijo balice.

Tu querida novia pansy se esta muy grave en el baño de niñas-dijo ella.

Que le paso-le pregunto el.

Draco razono rápidamente.

La noticia balice ya la leyó-dijo draco corriendo junto a su amigo asia el baño.

Cual era el hechizo-decía una janeth débil caminando lentamente-empezaba con E cual era-caminaba lentamente mareada y con un dolor inmenso tenia mucho calor pero aun tenia la túnica.

Aquer no te ves muy bien-decía la joven.

No importa tu estas peor-decía ella preocupada.

Pansy recordó lo que el había dicho elizabeth sobre lo que le iba a hacer.

Hay no-dijo ella.

La puerta se derrumbo ante las narices de janeth dejando ver al rubio y al castaño.

Pansy-dijo el viendo a la joven, al igual que draco estaban muy preocupados.

Que le hiciste-le pregunto balice preocupado por su novia.

Nada ella no me hizo nada si no me ayudo…-dijo pansy débilmente.

Ya se-dijo janeth sacando su varita y apuntando a pansy.

Que haces-pregunto draco viendo a la joven.

escripto-dijo janeth y un rayo rojo salio de su varita dando en la joven.

Janeth descubrió las pequeñas telas de las muñecas de la joven que recuperaba despacio su color, y vio que estaban cerradas las venas de la joven, janeth se alejo dejando a el novio de la joven enfrente de ella, janeth se poso en el lavabo no soportaba el calor y el dolor de su vientre, la joven estaba agitada y sudando.

No vuelvas a hacer esto quieres-le dijo draco a la joven.

No importa lo que aya pasado yo te quiero asi-le dijo balice besando a la joven en la frente, la joven se levanto recuperando su estabilidad rápidamente en la cual vio a la joven pálida que estaba en el lavabo.

Ay no, aquer-dijo pansy viéndola.

Que pasa-le dijo blaice.

Bien ya me voy-dijo janeth pero la joven no se movió a causa de la joven que estaba enfrente de ella.

Cuantos dedos ves-le pregunto la joven posando 4 dedos enfrente de la joven.

Noe s por ser grosera pero que pregunta tan estupida-dijo ella.

Dímelo-dijo ella viéndola.

Bien 8-dijo ella viendo la mano doble de la joven.

Hay dios estas mal y que color ves-pregunto.

Azul-dijo ella.

No son los..-iba a preguntar balice.

Si blaice-dijo ella.

Pansy toco la frente sudada de la joven y estaba ardiendo.

Esta chica esta mal-dijo pansy.

Claro que no-dijo janeth.

Draco estaba viendo preocupado a la joven en la cual estaba casi alado de ella.

Tenemos que hacer algo esta ardiendo tiene los síntomas, tenemos que refrescarla lo mas rápido posible-dijo ella caminando asia blaice.

El baño de perfectos-dijo pansy viendo a draco y luego a balice-puedes ir asia aya-pregunto.

Claro-dijo janeth pero al quitar la mano del lavabo y caminar un paso sus piernas tambalearon y casi caía pero sintió que alguien la agarro por los hombros.

Creo que no llegaremos rápidamente asi-dijo blaice viéndola.

Janeth sintió como alguien la abrazaba y la cargaba impresionándola, los 4 jóvenes iban rápidamente asia el baño de perfectos, janeth iba abrazada de draco muy agitada, pansy los miraba y sonrió al verlos.

Gracias-le dijo janeth a draco agitadamente en su oído.

Por que-le pregunto el caminando asia la entrada del baño.

Por cargarme seguro peso demasiado-dijo ella triste.

Si pesaras mucho no te estuviera cargando y estuviera usando un hechizo-dijo el viendo a la joven pálida entre sus brazos.

aQuer, aquer-le hablo draco pero la joven se desmayo.

Esto es muy grave balice ve por estros ingredientes-le dijo pansy al joven y el salio de el lugar rápidamente.

La bañera se comenzó a llenar rápidamente.

Y ahora que-le dijo draco a pansy.

Entra con ella.

Y yo por que-dijo el.

Solo entra-dijo pansy enojada.

Esta bien pero no te enojes-le dijo el, el joven bajo los escalones mojándose el uniforme y acostando en el agua a la joven en la cual flotaba en ella.

Toca su frente-le dijo pansy mientras calentaba algo en unos mini calderos y introducía algunas cosas.

Draco toco la pálida cara de la joven.

Esta caliente-le dijo el.

Quítale la túnica-le dijo pansy..

Draco cargo un poco a la joven quitándole la túnica y dejándola flotando en el agua.

Balice llego viendo a draco en el agua con la joven en brazos y mojando la frente de la joven.

Dame las cosas balice-le dijo pansy apresuradamente.

Toma amor-le dijo el dándoselas.

Pansy las introdujo y dándole vueltas a la poción con su varita.

Draco miraba a janeth detenidamente mientras acariciaba su rostro delicadamente…

Pansy lo miraba y sonrió al verlos.

Que pasa-le dijo balice.

Mira-dijo ella apuntando a los jóvenes.

Draco-le hablo balice el se impresiono viendo a su amigo.

Balice-le dijo pansy enojada.

Que-dijo el.

Que tonto eres-le dijo ella.

Draco toma-le dijo pansy dándole una botellita con lago verde dentro.

Que es-le pregunto.

Dáselo no preguntes-le dijo ella

Bien-dijo el introduciendo el liquido en la boca de la joven en la cual ella lo tomo, despertando en segundos y viendo al rubio.

Se impresiono parándose en el agua.

Que paso-pregunto janeth confundida-y que hago aquí-dijo ella.

Que me vez-dijo janeth a draco en la cual la veía seximente, janeth se miro y vio que estaba empapada y se transparentaba todo.

Grosero-dijo ella tomando su túnica y tapándose y recordó todo.

Matare a roberts-dijo janeth saliendo y tomando su varita y secándose.

Ey que te traes con mi novia-dijo draco saliendo y secándose con su varita igual.

Invesil-dijo janeth saliendo del lugar.

Que insensible eres draco-le dijo pansy saliendo detrás de ella.

Draco supo lo que hizo y se arrepintió de cómo la trato.

Jan..aquer-corrigió pansy.

Janeth paso y voltio a ver a pansy.

Mande-dijo ella secando una lagrima que recorría su mejilla.

Quiero hablar con tigo pero no aquí nos odiarían a las dos por hablar-dijo ella.

Esta bien-dijo ella-nos veremos en la biblioteca mañana -dijo ella.

E bien-dijo pansy retirándose.

Parkinson-le hablo.

Si-dijo ella volteando.

Gracias-dijo ella.

Pansy solo sonrío.

Janeth entro a su sala común viendo a harry y a los chicos.

Por que tu pelo esta mojado y por que estas tan pálida-le pregunto una preocupada ginny.

No te preocupes estoy bien-dijo janeth viendo a los chicos.

Aurita regreso-dijo hermione saliendo del lugar dejando extraños a todos.

…

Hola parkinson-le dijo janeth entrando a la biblioteca el dia siguiente.

Hola sentase por favor-dijo ella apuntando a la silla.

Janeth se sentó seguida de la joven y las dos se miraron.

El silencio invadía en el lugar hasta que pansy hablo…

Elizabeth fue la que te hizo eso verdad-le pregunto.

Si-dijo janeth viéndola.

No te preocupes yo al controlare-dijo ella viéndola.

No necesito tu ayuda-dijo janeth viéndola

Janeth…-pansy lo pensó bien antes de decirlo-te gusta draco-le dijo.

Janeth levanto su rostro y la vio a los ojos.

Si o no-le pregunto nuevamente con una voz se sinceridad.

Como crees que voy a estar enamorada de la persona que me hizo daño-le dijo.

Que te hizo para que pensaras asi de el-le pregunto pansy.

Fui una apuesta-dijo ella

Pero el no dañaría a nadie-le dijo ella.

Pues lo hizo-dijo ella.

Janeth se poso su mano en sus cabeza no la soportaba desde un par de dias y desde que lanzo la esfera desde su mano.

aquer que te pasa-le pregunto.

Nada pansy es todo de lo que querías hablar-le pregunto.

Janeth note que tu y draco tienes como una unión cuando el te cargo y tu lo abrazaste vi amor-le dijo el.

Tu que sabes de eso-le dijo ella.

Lo conozco desde niño-dijo ella.

Y eso que-dijo janeth levantándose.

Aquer tengo como un don en la cual se quien es la persona indicada para cada quien y si se quien y tu malfoy tienes algo que los une y eso es amor-dijo ella.

Nunca abra nada de eso entre nosotros-dijo janeth levantándose y sintiendo un mareo en la cual poso su mano en la mesa.

Janeth estas muy pálida-le dijo pansy-te alimentas bien-le pregunto.

Como quieres que me alimente si estoy gorda mírame-dijo ella tomando tu panza.

Aquer si no comes te dañaras mas-dijo ella viéndola.

Eso no te interesa-

Claro que me interesa tu te preocupaste por mi cuando ya no había salida te debo una-le dijo ella.

Y tu me salvaste ese mismo dia cuando casi moría-le dijo janeth.

Elizabeth te quiso dañar por que piensa que tratas de quitarle a malfoy…

Con que ese era el tema malfoy-dijo ella-a mi no me interesa elizabeth se me defender de ella y juro que arrepentirá y ve diciéndole que esto no se va a quedar asi-dijo janeth dándole al espalda a pansy y retirándose.

Definitivamente si le gusta..-dijo ella sentándose preocupada por la joven.

Pansy caminaba pro el lugar una estaba preocupada pro la chica se veía mal…

Greanger-le hablo pansy a la castaña que caminaba con libros en brazos.

Que quieres-le dijo arrogantemente.

No quiero pelear mira…-dijo pansy y le platicó todo lo que había sucedido el dia anterior.

Elizabeth…que le sucede a esa chica-dijo hermione enojada.

Lo se esta fuera de si-dijo pansy-pero eso no me preocupa y aunque no lo creas aquer me preocupa hace un rato platique con ella y se mareo y esta muy pálida y le pregunte que si se alimentaba bien y me dio a entender que no pero que esta gordita-dijo pansy.

Tenia un presentimiento, si en las mañanas no desayuna y no cena y solo toma un par de jugos y hace los deberes y no come absolutamente nada-dijo ella.

Esto puede ser grave si aquer no come se dañara sola y puede desmayarse en cualquier lugar…-dijo pansy.

Hermione sintió como su esmeralda comenzaba a arder…

Que sucede-le pregunto pansy preocupada.

Janeth esta mal-le dijo ella asustada.

En donde esta le pregunto.

No tengo idea no te preocupes yo me encargo tu has lo tuyo-dijo hermione saliendo del lugar corriendo.

Hermione-topo con ginny.

Si lo se-dijo ella.

Harry dame el mapa rápido-dijo ginny llegando y viendo a su novio jugando ajedrez mágico con ron.

Que sucede ginny-dijo harry viéndola muy agitada.

Janeth esta mal harry y no se donde esta-dijo hermione viendo a ron y luego al joven quien salio del lugar rumbo a su cuarto…

Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas-dijo harry a el pergamino en la cual aparecieron de pronto letras, harry comenzó a buscar el nombre de la joven en la cual lo encontró cerca de el bosque prohibido, vio que su nombre estaba desapareciendo y borroso.

Oh no janeth-dijo el saliendo del lugar corriendo y viendo a hermione y ginny en la entrada en la cual lo siguieron.

Janeth estaba desmayada cerca de un árbol al inicio del bosque prohibido, no supo que sucedió…

Los chicos la buscaron…

Janeth-dijo harry viendo a la joven tendida en el suelo pálida y sudando.

Harry la vio y toco la frente de la joven en la cual estaba completamente fría y pálida, harry no lo pensó y cargo a la joven.

Los chicos iban rápidamente asia la enfermería, pansy estaba con draco y su novio y vieron pasar harry y en sus brazos estaba una joven inconsciente.

Pansy se preocupo, nunca pensó que le importara la salud de alguien y mas de una griffindor.

Draco miro con asombro a harry quien se veía preocupado al igual que el, que le había sucedido a janeth.

Enfermera pro favor ayúdela-dijo harry al acostar a la joven en una cama, la enfermera elevo con su varita a janeth y le quito la túnica y la volvió a acostar apareciendo unos pañuelos calientes y posándolos en la frente de la joven.

Me permitirían revisarla salgan-dijo la enfermera.

Los chicos salieron preocupados de la enfermería, harry abrazaba a una preocupada ginny ron a hermione en la cual se movía de un lugar a otro.

La enfermera revisaba a janeth en la cual estaba sudando y delirando a la vez.

No-decía janeth moviéndose en su cama.

Señorita-le llamaba al enfermera preocupada.

Harry cuidado-alucinaba janeth entre sueños.

La enfermera mando llamar al director en la cual llego en instantes.

Que sucede profesor-le pregunto hermione.

La señorita aquer esta empeorando-dijo el director triste.

Pero que tiene-le pregunto ron.

No sabemos-dijo el entrando.

Mire-dijo la enfermera apuntando a la joven que flotaba en la cama sola en su mano una esfera de fuego verde aparecida flotando.

Janeth tiene el poder de usar su energía en hechizos-dijo el viendo con admiración a la joven.

Y que pasara con ella dumbeldor-le pregunto minerva.

No se preocupe minerva ella sabrá de su poder sola y los entrenara por si misma y se recuperara de esto dentro de poco solo hay que avisaros a los chicos que la ayuden a alimentarse ya que ella tiene muy baja su autoestima-dijo viendo a la joven que poco a poco bajaba a su cama.

La enfermera comenzó a atender a la joven que dormía tranquilamente gracias a la poción que le había dado snape.

Dumbeldor salio y vio a los 4 chicos enfrente de el.

No se preocupen ya esta mejor la joven, pero tengo que decirles que ella necesita su ayuda su alimentación no va muy bien del todo y a estado muy deprimida-dijo el director.

No se preocupe nos encargaremos que ella sonría-dijo ginny feliz de que su amiga estaba bien.

El profesor satisfecho salio de lugar.

Janeth estaba costada en una cama muy suave solo una vela estaba encendida alado de ella.

Donde estoy-se pregunto ella en voz baja viendo a su alrededor donde había varias camas iguales a ellas una puerta amplia ventanas a su espalda amplias y cuadros que dormían, un vaso de agua en su lado derecho y un pequeño frasco con una poción celeste.

Que me paso-dijo ella despacio viendo como alguien la tenia tomada de la mano y se sorprendió.

Harry-le dijo ella al joven que dormía entre sus brazos.

Harry se levanto tallando sus ojos y viendo a la joven con una sonrisa.

Estas bien-le dijo el abrazándola.

Que sucedió-el pregunto.

No te preocupes todo saldrá bien-dijo el.

Janeth se quedo un par de dias en la enfermería hasta que todo estuviera en calma en su organismo, harry la hacia comer al igual que los demás.

20 de enero…lunes.

Janeth se levantaba con ánimos una mañana caliente, estaban a finales de enero ese mes había sido todo un escándalo desde que janeth se había desmayado por no comer, janeth se levantaba con una sonrisa…

Por que tan sonriente janeth-le pregunto hermione que salía de la ducha.

Lo veras en el desayuno-dijo janeth entrando a la ducha, janeth se desvistió y entro a la ducha mojándose todo su cuerpo con las gotas de agua que recorrían cada rincón de su piel y la refrescaba, janeth salio con la blusa del colegio no llevo túnica ya que hacia calor, las 3 chicas de griffindor salían del retrato a miradas de todos janeth se encargo de que las chicas se miraran bien ese año para harry ron.

Hola amor-le dijo harry a ginny abrazándola por detrás y dándole un beso en el cuello a ginny.

Hola-dijo ginny besando a harry en los labios.

Hola janeth hermione-les saludo harry con su tierna sonrisa.

Después llego ron abrazando a hermione y nos saludo, los chicos llegaron a el gran comedor y se sentaron en medio de la mesa.

Janeth leía el mismo libro algo le estaba fallando y eso no le gustaba.

El desayuno de janeth no había sido tocado y harry y hermione se percataron de ello.

Janeth come algo-le dijo hermione animando a su amiga.

No tengo hambre hermione-les dijo una interesada janeth en su libro en la cual no lo dejo de leer.

Janeth come-le ordeno harry.

Me estas ordenando-le dijo janeth a harry bajando su libro.

Si-dijo el.

Lo siento pero nadie me ordena-le dijo janeth mirando su reloj y sonriendo.

Que sucede-le pregunto ginny.

Ya lo verán-dijo janeth mirando a el medio del comedor.

Una joven de cabellos negros ondulados largos y bellos entraba a su baño desvistiéndose y entrando a la ducha, el agua cubría su cuerpo fino y delgado, a los minutos la joven salio y se poso una toalla verde en su cuerpo y se miro al espejo cepillando su pelo, la joven tomo su cepillo de dientes y lo introdujo en su boca, la joven sintió que sus pies se despegaban de el suelo haciendo que cerrase sus ojos, abrió los ojos y se asusto a lo que vio…

Linda toalla roberts-le dijo un joven de revenclaw a la joven que estaba en medio del gran comedor enrollada en una toalla con su pelo suelto y con su sepillo de dientes en su boca.

Janeth se reía a carcajadas.

Te arrepentirás aquer-le dijo elizabeth viéndola con desgracia.

Y por que yo-dijo janeth parándose de la silla y caminando asia la salida con hermione y ginny que se partían a carcajadas al igual que harry y ron.

Como hiciste que apareciera hay-le pregunto ron.

Después de todo el libro de los merodeadores sirve para algo y fue idea de tu padre harry te debo una-dijo janeth entre risas.

Lo lamentara esa aquer-decía elizabeth entrando a su sala coman.

Amor que te paso-le dijo draco mirando a la joven enojada que entraba por el retrato.

La estupida de aquer puso un traslador en mi cepillo dental-dijo ella enojada yendo a su cuarto.

Una fugas sonrisa salio de los labios de draco.

PRIMER PARTIDO DE LA TEMPORADA GRIFFINDOR CONTRA REVENCLAW QUIEN GANARA-decía un joven por un micrófono.

Harry estaba hablando con los de su equipo en una carpa les daba apoyo.

Bien chicos nuestro primer juego del año hay que ganarlo asi iremos contra el próximo.

Las gradas estaban llenas de jóvenes de todas las casas y todo tipo de grados con pancartas banderas, janeth estaba gritando junto a hermione apoyando a los suyos mientras hablaban de los jugadores..

Manos al centro chicos-dijo una ginny emocionada, todos la obedecieron.

Griffindor-gritaron todos a la vez y salieron de la carpa.

Y aquí vemos al equipo de griffindor capitaneado pro el gran harry potter-gritaron, jóvenes con túnicas rojas y sus apellidos en la parte de atrás salían montados en escobas en la cual flotaban por el lugar.

Y aquí vienen los de revenclaw-dijo el joven-muchas túnicas azules salieron de las puertas y comenzaron a flotar el capitán se poso enfrente de harry y le dio la mano con una sonrisa traviesa.

Queremos un partido justo y sin trampas-dijo la profesora y lanzo la quaffle a los aires y

Harry la aventó cayendo en manos de ginny.

La señorita weasley que belleza de mujer-decía el joven.

Una voz carraspeo detrás.

Oh lo siento profesora-dijo el joven.

Vamos ginny-gritaban hermione y janeth junto a los griffindor.

El dia estaba caluroso y soleado los jugadores sentían el aire en sus rostros.

10 puntos griffindor por ginny weasley-gritaron, los de griffindor gritaban.

Y hay va anie de revenclaw con la quaffle, y cuidado casi le da esa blugder en la cabeza pero la logro esquivar, el portero de los aros de gol esta viendo a la joven, vamos griffindor, y la fallo la joven, la quaffle la tiene ginny weasley, los bateadores localizaron a las blugter y las lanzan fuera del campo asi se hace…

El partido estaba empatado 80 a 80…

Y nada de la snich por estos rumbos esperes potter la ha visto vamos harry si puedes pero esperes el capitán de revenclaw la vio primero y esta en una pelea reñida.

Vamos harry-gritaba janeth.

El partido se detuvo para ver quien tomaba la snich primero.

Harry iba por los aires notando al joven que estaba por llega detrás de el, harry lo vio y loe empujo fuertemente pero era fuerte su contrincante, harry y el joven tenían sus brazos estirados, a alturas no muy agradables, cambio de rumbo la snich iban en picada el de revenclaw se rindió y paro de seguir la snich en la cual iba asia la pared…

Y griffindor gana-gritaron.

Harry levantaba la snich con su mano, el campo estallo en aplausos mas las gradas de los griffindor.

Harry, harry-gritaban.

Próximo juego slytherin contra hufflepuff-gritaron.

Los chicos estaban en su sala común festejando al equipo ganador.

23 de enero…

Los chicos paseaban por el lago del colegio, janeth se sentó a la orilla, leyendo un libro al igual hermione, ginny estaba acariciando el pelo de harry en la cual estaba su cabeza en las piernas de la joven, ron estaba abrazando a hermione por detrás.

El dia esta muy lindo-decía janeth mirando el lago que brillaba con la luz del sol.

Señorita aquer-le hablaron por detrás.

Hola profesor lupin que tal-le pregunto janeth.

Quisiera hablar con usted un momento-le dijo el seriamente.

Oh claro-dijo janeth levantándose y caminando lejos de los jóvenes.

Que necesita-le pregunto.

Me an dicho que usted tiene un poder-le pregunto el profesor viendo a la joven.

Como los upo profesor-le pregunto janeth mirando su mano y luego los ojos miel del profesor.

El profesor dumbeldor se entero cuando enfermo-dijo el.

Si-dijo ella-nos e como darlo a flote e visto libros y nada-dijo ella.

Tome-dijo dándole un libro de una pasta café.

Aquí viene-le pregunto.

Si-dijo el.

Gracias profesor-dijo janeth abrazándolo fuertemente.

Bruno me retiro que tenga una tarde linda-dijo el.

Igual profesor y descuide estará bien-dijo ella con una sonrisa, el licántropo supo a que se refería ese dia era luna llena y el profesor se veía pálido.

Gracias-dijo el.

Janeth sonrió y regreso donde estaban los chicos-

Que te dijo-le pregunto ron.

Nada solo que me alimentara bien-le dijo janeth una mentirilla a los jóvenes, harry noto el nuevo libro en brazos de janeth.

Janeth estaba sentada en la sala que janeth siempre va cuando necesita estar sola, janeth tomo el libro y miro su contenido había todo tipo de dones en las cuales venían algunos nombres de los magos que los tenían, janeth giraba las paginas y miraba con admiración los dones, el don de el espejo de el amor hasta que vio su don.

El don del poder-dijo ella viendo al señor que tenia una esfera de color verde entre sus manso y cambiaba de colorees.

Este dones no muy común en magos solo algunos los tienen para entrenarlo necesitas hacer los siguientes pasos…

Janeth los leía con atención.

1 deje su mente en blanco

2 piense detenidamente el hechizo que usted quiera lograr, pero antes de eso tiene que tranquilizarse.

Para logra los hechizos rápidamente tiene que dejar su mente en blanco.

Janeth cerro sus ojos delicadamente posando su mano enfrente de ella, no podía dejar su mente en blanco tan fácilmente hasta que lo logro, janeth pensó en el hechizo lumos.

Abrió los ojos detenidamente y lentamente pero en su mano no había nada.

En que falle-se pregunto ella leyendo paso a paso nuevamente todo.

Piense en un acontecimiento triste que aya tenido.

Genial no que quería mi mente en blanco-decía janeth, janeth se acostó en el sillón y poso su mano en donde la pueda ver y cerro sus ojos pensando en como habían sido acecinados sus padres según ella.

Janeth sintió un cosquilleo en su mano derecha, abrió sus ojos y vio una esfera blanca flotando en su mano.

Janeth miro con admiración su poder, luego miro el libro.

Para lanzar el hechizo que ya este en sus manos solo mueva su mano en forma que lance un balón-leía janeth, janeth obedeció y movió sus mano y la lanzo, el hechizo choco contra la pared y desapareció.

Uju-brinco janeth emocionada.

Janeth entreno unas de horas su hechizo en la cual estaba mareada por que seria, janeth leyó el libro nuevamente.

Nota: este hechizo es usado por la energía que le pertenezca al humano que lo use, si lo usa demasiado quedara agotado.

Hubiera leído todo-dijo ella entre risas en la cual salio del lugar y fue a encontrarse con los chicos al gran comedor.

Se la pasaron platicando un buen rato y cenaron, janeth comía un poco.

Janeth aliméntate bien por favor-le decía hermione y ginny.

Si lo se-decía ella mirando a sus amigas.

Enero paso muy lento para los chicos…

Febrero llego con una luz del sol iluminando la habitación de los barones de la casa de slytherin en la cual estaban agotados ya que el capitán de su equipo draco malfoy había hecho que entrenaran ya que jugaran contra los griffindor en unos de dias.

Tu estas loco que te sucede a estar presionando asi a los slytherin-le dijo una pansy enojada que entraba a la habitación de zabinny y draco, en la cual encontró a zabinny acostado sonriendo.

Tenemos que ganar sabes como soy-dijo el posando la túnica negra de slytherin encima de su cuerpo.

Pueden tener una insolación-dijo pansy preocupada por su novio que estaba rojo y sudado a la vez.

No toques amor arde-decía el.

Que exagerado eres-decía draco bajando las escaleras ye encontrándose a elizabeth.

Hola amor-le dijo draco besándola en los labios..

Tu si que sabes actuar-dijo balice a su novia en la cual la tenia enzima de el.

Lo se y tu no te quedas atrás-dijo ella besando los labios del joven en al cual tenia una sonrisa picara.

Draco entraba al gran comedor abrasando a su novia y sentándose alado de ella.

Janeth entraba con su linda sonrisa junto a hermione y ginny que platicaban animadamente.

Janeth y hermione iban caminando rumbo a la clase de pociones sonriendo, janeth vio a el grupo de draco de hombres recargados en la pared con la expresión soy guapo y tu no, janeth los miraba no tenían competencia con los durmstrang ellos si que eran caballeros pensó janeth sonriendo enfrente de ellos dejándolos con la duda.

De que te ríes-le pregunto hermione.

Solo míralos-dijo ella apuntándolos-se creen la gran cosa los de durmstrang son mejor-dijo janeth.

Conoces a los de durmstrang-le pregunto una joven de su mismo grupo.

Si ay esta mi ex dijo janeth a la joven sonriéndole.

El profesor snape llego al salón y los dejo entrar con su cara de pocos amigos como siempre.

Donde se supone que están ron y harry-pregunto janeth.

No tengo la menor idea-dijo hermione en susurro.

Bue…-fue interrumpido el profesor por dos alumnos que llegaban tarde.

Podemos pasar-dijo el joven de ojos verdes que respiraba agitadamente y que traía la blusa desabotonada haciéndolo ver seximente y robando algunos suspiros por las adolescentes.

Llegan tarde potter weasley-dijo viendo al pelirrojo de atrás que venia dormí liento.

Se nos hizo tarde-dijo harry viendo desafiadamente al profesor.

Y eso que ni que-dijo draco pro detrás con una sonrisa que hizo suspirar a las damas del lugar.

Gracias pro su comentario señor malfoy-dijo el profesor sin dejar de ver a harry.

50 puntos menos griffindor…-pero no termino.

Eso no es justo-dijo janeth levantándose.

Y diría por que señorita aquer-dijo el profesor posando su mirada en la de la joven en la cual iban todas las miradas a ella.

Es la primera vez que llega tarde harry y usted ya quiere restarle puntos a nuestra casa solo por que quiere y se que quiere que gane slytherin y a que no lo a hecho desde que harry a llegado a este colegio-dijo janeth viendo al profesor que la miraba amenazadamente (como lo supo).

20 puntos menos para griffindor por contestarle a un profesor y castigada-dijo el en voz alta mientras hace una seña para que harry y ron se sentaran.

La veré en mi oficina señorita-dijo el profesor-janeth enojada y roja de ira se sentó.

Gracias pero no debías-dijo harry.

Silencio-grito el profesor tocando con su varita el pizarrón en la cual se comenzaron a escribir los pasos de la poción que harían ese dia.

Este dia elaboraremos la poción herbovitalizante alguien podría decir que es esta poción-dijo el profesor.

Las manos de pansy hermione y janeth se elevaron en el aire.

Señorita parkinson-dijo el profesor.

La poción herbobitalizante o vitalizante que es asi muy común sirve para restaurar las energías agotadas mientras estés luchando contra algo-dijo ella con su sonrisa seria.

10 puntos slytherin-dijo el profesor tomando asiento en su escritorio-quiero unas muestras de sus pociones al termino de la clase.

Janeth estaba trabajando junto a hermione animadamente cortando algunas plantas y agregándolas en el caldero.

Hasta aurita vamos bien-dijo hermione viendo la poción.

Si-dijo janeth cortando unas plantas.

Janeth y viste que malfoy no te quita la mirada de enzima-le dijo hermione.

Pero que dices hermione-decía janeth sin ver al rubio.

Janeth todavía te gusta malfoy-le pregunto hermione.

A a es-janeth no sabia que contestar-si-dijo ella.

Janeth miro a ron en la cual una joven rubia lo coqueteaba.

Que se supone que hace ron-dijo hermione enojada mirando asia atrás.

Janeth miraba a hermione con una sonrisa estaba celosa de que su novio tuviera admiradoras.

Al finalizar la clase los chicos se dirigieron al gran comedor agotados de tantos olores que había en la clase de pociones.

Hola ginny-saludo janeth a una ginny que venia contenta asia ellas.

Que tal chicas-dijo ginny saludándolas y caminando asia el gran comedor.

Las chicas se sentaron y vieron al director que se sentaba en su silla a almorzar.

Harry abrazo a ginny por detrás sentándose con ella sin dejar de abrazarla.

Tu no me toques-le dijo hermione a ron antes de que la besara.

Que pasa amor-le dijo el triste viéndola.

Estabas coqueteando con Estefanía-le dijo ella.

Claro que no amor es ella la que me sigue, dime que no te vas a enojar por algo asi verdad-le dijo el tomándola de la mano.

Demasiada miel para mi-dijo janeth levantándose con una sonrisa tierna.

Espera a que tengas novio y estarás igual-dijo hermione viéndola como se paraba la joven e iba a topar con alguien.

Janeth cui…dado-advirtió hermione pero janeth había chocado con draco pero los reflejos de draco fueron rápidos en la cual la tomaron por la cintura y la acerco a el para no perder el equilibrio y no cayesen los dos.

Suéltame-dijo janeth seriamente y silencioso a la vez.

Draco la soltó sus miradas se unieron por un momento y janeth solo lo miro y se fue caminando asia la salida del colegio.

Miraron como malfoy miro a janeth-dijo ginny que estaba en el pecho de harry siendo abrazando.

Si-dijeron todos a la vez.

Harry se quedo dudoso ante lo que dijeron.

Janeth caminaba por los vellos pastos del colegio el aire hacia flotar su túnica dándole una expresión tierna, la joven caminaba oyendo como sus pasos se marcaban en el césped, contemplo por un momento el lago y se sentó en la orilla de en abrazando sus piernas janeth jugaba con sus pulseras, en los pensamientos de janeth se figuraron al joven que tanto deseaba ella.

Esos ojos son los que me hacen vivir-decía ella mirando su reflejo en el agua.

Janeth movió negativamente su cabeza y sonrió-nunca te fijarías en mi-dijo ella viendo su bolso y sacando el mismo libro que leía.

Será tan malo ser una animaga sin permiso o tratar de serlo tan siquiera-se dijo ella leyendo el libro y miro a su alrededor haber si no había nadie y afirmativamente el lugar estaba vació janeth era rodeada por árboles grandes y verdes que destellaban su sombra enzima de ella.

Janeth abrió el libro y leyó un par de veces la pagina que hasta aurita no le había funcionado.

Janeth siguió e hizo las reglas, se recostó en el césped boca arriba y cerro sus ojos delicadamente concentrándose, janeth sentía que estaba corriendo ágilmente por el pasto verde viendo pasar los árboles alado de ella rápidamente.

Que esto-decía elle en su mente viendo las imágenes que se formaban-janeth miraba a su alrededor y vio un lago enfrente de ella y se miro, y vio una linda gatita de pelo castaño con unos ojos cafés consumidores que miraban directo al lago, el corazón del gatito comenzó a latir rápidamente.

Un gato-se lavando repentinamente janeth del suelo quedando sentada y miro el libro y leyó…después de saber que forma animaga perteneces podrás hacer los siguiente.

Janeth leyó y vio que ya era tarde para la próxima hora asi que se paro y guardo el libro.

No puedo creerlo un gato por que no un león lechuza por que un gato-se decía enojada pero a la vez feliz ya había descubierto que animaga era.

Janeth vio que los pasillos estaban vacíos asi que corrió escaleras arriba y se acordó que estaba castigada y no fue donde snape.

Genial-dijo ella viendo que apenas iban entrando a la clase de ruinas antiguas.

Donde estabas te estuve buscando-le dijo hermione con libros en brazos.

Estaba haceidno un par de cosas-dijo ella sonriente como si nada le preocupara.

La clase paso aburrida y una interesada semana de tareas estaba apuntada en la lista de janeth y hermione mientras que los chicos se iban a el campo de quidditch ya que el próximo jueves seria la decisión final de quien ganaría la copa de ese año de quidditch y harry quería tenerla nuevamente.

Las chicas se fueron a la biblioteca un buen rato a adelantar deberes.

Harry y ron bajaban de sus escobas y veían como los slytherin llegaban al campo de quidditch y harry y ron toparon con el grupo.

Potter-dijo draco arrogantemente viendo al ojeo verde que lo miraba con la mismas ganas.

Malfoy-dijeron ellos, desde la derrota de volthemort harry y draco habían llegado a un acuerdo de que su rencor había quedado un poco atrás pero seguían tratándose igual enfrente de todos.

Listo para perder potter por que mi equipo y yo somos comos e diría mas fuertes-dijo el con su sonrisa en la cual era de orgullo su escoba en su mano derecha brillaba con su esplendor.

Será difícil que nos derroten-dijo el chocando con draco y caminando asia el colegio.

Lo dudo-dijo draco montando su escoba y elevándose.

FEBRERO….

Llego el mas lindo que alguien podría desear-decía ginny acostada en su cama mirando a janeth que salía del baño empapada con su pelo brillante y chino y sonriente por sus amigas que estaban contentas.

Era primero de febrero y como ginny lo dijo el mes mas tierno y romántico según ella, el mes pasado janeth había pasado por tantas cosas que no quisiera recordarlas o no quería gracias a el castigo de snape en la cual fue por dos por no ir a la hora precisa.

Por dios que wawa-decía janeth jugando con las chicas mientras se cambiaba.

Wawa-dijeron.

Es como que vergüenza pero en chicas-dijo ella peinándose y mirando a las chicas que jugaban detrás de ella y se reían a carcajadas.

Las chicas caminaban con risas en sus rostros el lugar estaba lleno de puras parejitas y grupos de amigas platicando animadamente.

Las chicas entraron al gran comedor encontrándose con una gran y sonriente elizabeth que era abrazada esos momentos por draco que sonreía igual, janeth los miro y se borro la sonrisa.

Hay algo que no ce-le pregunto ginny a janeth mirando su reacción.

Te lo contare después-dijo janeth caminando asia su mesa y sentándose alado de hermione quien estaba tomando un sorbo de jugo de naranja.

Las chicas cambiaron sus sonrisas nuevamente a unas alegres a ver que ron y harry se habían levantado temprano y con buenos ánimos.

Hola, hola-dijo ron llegando y besando tiernamente en los labios a hermione .

Hola amor-le dijo harry a ginny besándola en el cuello.

Calmado con mi hermanita potter-le advirtió ron.

Janeth estaba asumida a sus pensamientos mirando a draco no lo podía sacar de su cabeza por que, por que le pasaba eso a ella por que estaba enamorada de un hombre que ya tenia dueña.

Janeth-le hablo harry pero ella aun seguía viendo a la mesa de slytherin harry miro asia donde miraba y detecto al rubio.

Janeth-le hablo nuevamente pero la joven no reaccionaba estaba en sus pensamientos en su mundo, janeth agacho la mirada viendo su tostada en la cual ella jugaba moviéndola de un lugar a otro, sus ojos de pronto se humedecieron.

Janeth-hablo mas fuerte harry pero la joven no reacciono.

Janeth se levanto impresionando a su alrededor.

Lo siento los veré en clase chao ginny-dijo janeth tomando sus cosas y caminando por el pasillo asia la clase de adivinación.

----

Un anciano de mayoría de edad estaba sentado detrás de un escritorio y mirando una carta que confirmaba el adelanto de la llegada de un posible nuevo estudiante búlgaro al colegio.

El profesor sonrió era uno de los mejores de el colegio de durmstrang.

---

Janeth iba en sus pensamientos y entro a el salón de adivinación estaba completamente vació se sentó en una mesita pequeña redonda con una esfera de cristal en medio.

Janeth la contemplaba viendo el cielo blanco que se movía adentro de la esfera, de pronto aparecieron unos ojos grises lindos y luego un rostro pálido con una sonrisa seria pero a la vez delicada se formo una cabellera rubia, janeth nos había que esa esfera mostraba lo que ella quería que mostrara estaba demasiado centrada, el salón se estaba llenado y todos la miraban.

Buenso dias alumnos como verán las esferas este dia las trataremos, vean su futuro dentro de ella-dijo la maestra paseándose por el lugar y preguntándole su suerte a los alumnos que sacaban sus libros para saber como descifrar tu futuro con una esfera.

Janeth estas bien-le pregunto hermione viendo a su amiga que seguía viendo la esfera detenidamente.

A janeth se le humedecieron las manos estaba nerviosa se veía ella con draco en un centro comercial juntos, se impresiono a lo que vio.

Jan…-

No, no la interrumpas ella esta viendo su futuro esta centrada-dijo la profesora, todos miraban a janeth estaba como en shock y solo miraba la esfera, sus manos estaban unidas debajo de la mesa.

Profesora janeth no reacciona-dijo hermione un poco intranquila por que su amiga comenzaba a llorar.

La esfera había cambiado de rumbo y de sucesos estaba llorando alado de la ventana de su casa las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas al igual que en la imagen de la esfera.

Ya basta esta sufriendo-le dijo hermione viendo como su amiga lloraba, harry y ron miraban desde alado de las chicas, draco y elizabeth miraban desde la esquina junto a blaice y pansy en la cual ella la miraba…

Janeth salio de su shock y agitando negativamente su cabeza, respiraba entrecortadamente, janeth miro a hermione y seco sus lagrimas.

50 puntos griffindor-dijo la profesora sonriente ante el suceso.

Janeth miro a su alrededor sentía todas las miradas en ellas.

Que ven-dijo janeth enojada.

Uy que carácter-dijo un joven de slytherin.

Que fue lo que viste janeth-le pregunto hermione interesada.

Nada estaba viendo como lloraba era extraño-dijo ella viendo a los chicos.

Eres rarita-le dijo ron mirándola con una sonrisa.

Que gracioso-le dijo janeth-bueno yo me adelanto a la biblioteca los veré en la cena, dijo ella caminando con hermione a la biblioteca.

Estaban los murmullos y platicas y risas en el gran comedor todos cenaban, harry ron y ginny estaban cenando animadamente hasta que oyeron el sonar de una copa que venia desde la profesora mcgonagal.

Buenas noches alumnos este dia es muy especial ya que habrá un alumno nuevo en el colegio, se que es extraño a mediados de año pero el decidirá si quedarse en el colegio o no, el viene del colegio de durmstrang es búlgaro…hablaba el profesor que estaba sentado en su silla con una sonrisa muy linda en su rostro.

Les presento a estefan undermeyer –dijo el profesor, las puertas se abrieron ante un joven alto de piel blanca con una sonrisa inconfundible y hermosa sus ojos resplandecían ante un color azul cielo su pelo dorado castaño muy lindo con un efecto atrevido, traía una chaqueta de piel todo un búlgaro, los suspiros estaban en el aire ante el joven.

Uy-dijo pansy viendo al joven por detrás mientras saludaba al director con una sonrisa y une estrechamiento de manos.

Que-dijo balice celoso ante lo que había dicho su novia.

No seas celoso amor-le dijo pansy besándolo delicadamente.

A llegado tu competencia draco-le dijo blaice.

Cállate-le dijo el viendo de reojo al joven.

Ulala-dijo ginny viendo al ojeo azul.

Weasley-dijo enojado harry viendo a su novia.

Que-dijo ella tomando la mano de un celoso harry que ardía de ira.

Janeth y hermione ataban emocionadas leyendo un par de libros de misterio ya que habían terminado los deberes.

Janeth cambiando de tema-dijo hermione cerrando de un tirón el libro y haciendo ruido.

Hermione no quiero hablar de eso le dijo janeth triste.

Janeth debes de tratar de olvidarlo te esta haciendo sufrir-le dijo ella.

ESO ES LO QUE QUIERO-a janeth se dio cuenta de la reacción de su amiga y se calmo-olvidarlo pero el esta mis sueños mi mente mi todo, no se en que me fije en el, será que es atracción a todo lo que es el o amor-dijo janeth.

No ce amiga eso lo debes de saber tu pero ese joven te esta haceidno daño-le dijo ella posando una mano enzima de la de su amiga para brindarle apoyo.

Lo se hermione pero dudo sacarlo rápidamente mientras yo este aquí-dijo ella.

Vamos a cenar tal vez no lo encontremos ay-le animo hermione.

Janeth sonrió y camino junto a su amiga por los fríos pasillos del colegio viendo las llamas de fuego que estaban en muros de piedra.

El es estefan undermeyer y estará en la casa de griffindor por el momentos mientras decide-dijo el director-buenas noches.

Los jóvenes comenzaban a salir del gran comedor los chicos se habían quedado al igual que algunos de otras casas.

El búlgaro seguía con el director.

Esta guapo el nuevo-dijo elizabeth que estaba siendo abrasada por draco.

Que dices-le dijo draco enojado.

Nada amor-le dijo ella besándolo tiernamente en los labios.

Hermione y janeth entraron riéndose por los libros que leyeron y vieron a los chicos, el lugar estaba casi vació todos se habían ido a sus casas.

Señoritas greanger, aquer-dijo el director llamándolas con una seña.

Hay no-dijo un ron rojo.

Cálmate hermano-le dijo ginny.

Janeth vio al joven que estaba de espaldas se le hacia conocido.

Si profesor-dijo hermione unos metros alejados.

El es estefan undermayer estará en la casa de griffindor quisiera que le mostraran el lugar ustedes dos-dijo el director.

Oi bien-dijo janeth extraña el joven voltio y vio a la joven que estaba enfrente de el.

Janeth-le dijo el viéndola de pies a cabeza-eres tu-dijo el con una sonrisa.

Se conocen-le pregunto hermione.

Mucho-dijeron ambos a la vez.

Janeth abrazo a estefan con todas sus fuerzas en la cual la joven quedo de puntitas ya que el joven estaba alto a la misma altura de draco.

Estefan la cargo un momento.

Que se supone que hacen-le dijo harry enojado.

Se abrazan da-dijo ginny viendo a harry.

Bueno con este emotivo encuentro quiero que se retiren y que le den una buena estadía a el joven-dijo el director-buenas noches-se retiro.

Creo que aquer ya lo conocía-dijo pansy viendo la reacción de draco en la cual estaba celoso.

Janeth estaba emocionada por primera vez.

Chicos les presento a…-interrumpieran a janeth harry y ron.

Estefan undermayer lo sabemos-dijeron a la vez harry y ron.

Uy por que están enojados-dijo janeth.

No lo estamos-dijeron retirándose.

Si, si lo están-dijeron las chicas a la vez con unas sonrisas.

Creo que no es un buen momento-dijo estefan.

No te preocupes por ellos, las chicas ya van con ellos-dijo janeth haciéndoles una seña con sus ojos.

Si-dijeron retirándose.

Janeth y estefan se sentaron en la mesa de griffindor con las miradas de el grupito de slytherin enzima.

Y que haces aquí como as estado como están los chicos-preguntaba janeth.

Cálmate nena-dijo el con una sonrisa.

Sigues igual-dijo ella.

Yo siempre guapo-dijo el.

Presumido-dijo ella sonriente.

Deja de mirarlos amor-le dijo elizabeth enojada.

eh-dijo el viendo a su novia.

Janeth cambiaste mucho-le dijo el acariciando su mejilla ligeramente.

Si-dijo ella tomando la mano del joven-por amor un amor que no es correspondido-dijo ella triste.

No me gusta ver damas triste y lo sabes-le dijo el besando la mano de la joven.

Lo se tu eres y serás siempre el caballero que una vez me conquisto-dijo ella.

Lamento no haber sido suficiente para ti-le dijo el triste.

Fuiste demasiado para mi yo no soy suficiente para un joven tan apuesto como tu-le dijo janeth.

Janeth sentía su corazón latiendo apresuradamente no como antes ,era de amor esos latidos ahora solo de amistad una amistad que hasta aurita a durado.

Eres el chico mas dulce que alguien pueda conocer-dijo ella abrazándolo.

Bueno nos vamos-dijo el viéndola.

Claro-dijo ella parándose ya caminando entre risas con el chico.

Pansy vio la reacción de su amigo estaba rojo.

---

Bienvenidos a la final de quidditch quien se llevara la copa de este año slytherin o griffindor…-el joven que estaba en el palco de los profesores gritaba con emoción por el micrófono.

Harry harry-gritaban emocionadas hermione y janeth las tres jóvenes traían banderas en sus manos y paraguas, estaba chispeando en el campo de quidditch el cielo estaba completamente negro amenazando con una tormenta muy fuerte el viento estaba fresco, las dos chicas gritaban emocionadas, janeth estaba empapada traía su túnica negra enzima pero ella feliz gritaba.

En la carpa de los slytherin draco con una sonrisa apoyaba a su equipo había jóvenes con túnicas verdes y sus escobas en mano.

Chicos esta copa es nuestra la tenemos que tener pase lo que pase-dijo draco.

Todos gritaron emocionados.

El tiempo no esta a nuestro favor pero vamos a ganar verdad-apoyaba a su equipo harry en la cerca de unos metros del estadio había jóvenes con capuchas de color rojo.

Griffindor-se oían los gritos del estadio.

Slytherin-se oían la competencia de los griffindor.

Harry se poso con su equipo en la entrada del campo.

Cuídate mucho amor-le dijo el capitán a su novia que se ponía los gogles en sus ojos y le sonreía a harry besándolo en los labios.

Claro-dijo ella atando su pelo en una coleta.

Janeth y estefan estaban bailando en las gradas por la música y el animo de el lugar la tormenta comenzaba, janeth vio a los temerosos profesores.

Y aquí vienen los integrantes del equipo de griffindor capiteanado por harry potter-gritaron.

Las gradas estallaron a gritos apoyando a su equipo.

Y aquí vienen los de slytherin capitaneado pro draco malfoy-gritaron.

La profesora hooch estaba al centro su túnica flotaba por la lluvia.

Quiero un partido justo-dijo la profesora viendo a harry y luego a draco quienes se miraron amenazadamente y chocaron sus manos, la quaffle fue lanzada por la profesora y atrapada por draco malfoy quien iba al combate esquivando a todos ágilmente con su escoba iba a lso aros de gol y fallo…

Draco miro amenazadamente a ron quien le sonrio satisfactoriamente.

Draco se retiro y empezó verdaderamente el juego, que estaba muy emocionante los primeros minutos ginny traía la quaffle y esquivaba a la mayoría de los slytherin.

Janeth siento un escalofrio y se abrazo a si misma, janeth siento unos brazos fuertes que la rodeaban.

Estefan-dijo ella abrazando a su amigo.

Y hay va el equipo de slytherin contra ginny weasley pero que hermosa niña.

Mcgonagal carraspeo.

Ho lo olvide-dijo el joven sonrojado.

Ginny miraba a su alrededor estaba rodeada la joven no podía respirar mucho ni ver a causa de la lluvia, harry draco estaban a la redonda viendo haber si aparecía la dichosa pelotita.

Draco miro las gradas de griffindor y vio a janeth abrazada de estefan y muy sonrientes.

Vamos harry-gritaban las chicas.


	3. Quidditch y Una pelea

Janeth voltio a ver a ginny estaba en una situación mal estaba rodeada de los slytherin.

Ginny-comenzó a gritar janeth viendo a su amiga-lo que te dije-le grito.

Ginny reacciono vio a su redonda y vio a los slytherin que se acercaban, ginny freno en seco viendo como los slytherin se acercaban y sonrió, ginny subió y los slytherin chocaron entre si, ginny avanzo, le iba a pasar la quaffle a una joven pero fue derribada por una bludger que había sido aventada por un slytherin.

Oooooohhhhhhhh-se oyeron los gritos.

Se oyó un chiflido de tiempo.

Si griffindor no encuentra reemplazo en menos de un minuto la victoria se ira para los slytherin-grito la profesora.

Eso no es justo vamos ganando-grito hermione.

Los slytherin flotaban con una sonrisa radiante.

Que aremos-dijo ginny estando cerca de las chicas.

Janeth sonrió y le hablo a ginny.

Ginny quítale la capucha a la joven y tráela tengo a alguien-dijo ella.

Ginny fue de inmediato supo la salud de la joven y salio corriendo del lugar montando su escoba, la joven pelirroja estaba completamente empapada al igual que el resto harry y draco se miraban vengativamente y volaban enzima del estadio.

Quien es-le pregunto ginny dándole la capa.

Janeth sonrió y se quito la túnica y se puso la túnica roja.

Yo-dijo ella sacando su saeta de su túnica negra y la convirtió en su estado original.

Pero harry dijo…ginny fue callada.

Pero nada si queremos ganar tengo que jugar harry no puede saberlo no lo sabrá-dijo janeth atándose su pelo en una cebollita, janeth se puso los gogles no se conocía mucho estaba oscuro el lugar los relámpagos habían comenzado unos gritos se comenzaban a oír en las gradas.

Janeth miro a su alrededor los gritos la apoyaban incondicionalmente miro a su alrededor para ver si harry estaba pero no se veía a la redonda.

A jugar-dijo janeth subiendo a su escoba.

Que empiece el juego-se oyó gritar y comenzamos.

Janeth y ginny tenían sus planes y se separaron, janeth vio a zabinny cerca, lo esquivo fácilmente atrapo la blugder y tiro.

Gol-gritaron desde las gradas.

Griffindor iba ganando por 30 tantos.

Harry estaba a una altura no muy considerable para caer.

Esta loco que baje-decía ginny con la blugder en brazos.

Pon atención ginny o si no chocaras harry es bueno no le pasara nada…slytherin-le aviso lo esquivo y anotaron nuevamente.

El partido se detuvo, cuando gritaron.

Que harry había viento la snich y iba asia ella.

Janeth miro a harry y vio que el rubio se acercaba estaban a una altura muy fea.

El corazón de ginny comenzó a latir rápidamente , la lluvia empapaba a todos los profesores, la profesora mcgonagal estaba viendo a los jóvenes que volaban a unas alturas no muy agradables.

Draco empujo a harry y estiro su brazo estaban a tanto para atraparla pero harry lo empujo nuevamente, draco miro a harry sus miradas chocaron un relámpago se vio reflejado en los ojos de los jóvenes que estaban empapados por la lluvia, draco sonrió y empujo a harry en la cual se desecilibro de su escoba y callo.

Harry-grito ginny tapándose la cara.

Janeth estaba asustada viendo como el cuerpo de harry caía por los aires y con el hechizo de el profesor dumbeldor fue detenido en los aires en la cual iba harry aterrizando lentamente en el estadio inconsciente.

Janeth y ginny bajaron apresuradamente al igual que ron estefan y hermione que llegaron rápidamente.

Harry estas bien-le pregunto janeth el joven no respondía, la lluvia caía enzima de ellos.

Slytherin gana-gritaron, janeth vio que el rubio bajaba con una sonrisa y con la snich entre sus dedos, janeth sintió como su sangre recorría ardientemente por sus venas.

Harry fue llevado al hospital en unos segundos.

Janeth seguía mirando al grupo de slytherin que entre sus manos traía una copa grande de plata.

Vienes-le dijo triste ginny.

Aurita los alcanzo tengo que hacer unas cosas-dijo janeth viendo como todos los alumnos que estaban en el estadio se estaban retirando con caras tristes, janeth espero a que todos se hayan ido y fue directo a una carpa que estaba en la parte trasera de el estadio, había ruidos de festejos dentro de la carpa, janeth entro a vista de todos, no localizo al rubio asi que supo que estaba en los vestidores, fue donde estaba el abriendo una pequeña cortina y lo vio aun traía la túnica estaba apunto de quitárselo, los jóvenes estaban viendo a la joven que en esos momentos traía la ira por dentro y la túnica roja de su casa.

COMO SE TE OCURRIO EMPUJAR A HARRY DE ESA MANERA-le dijo amenazadamente janeth empujando al rubio en la pared de la carpa.

Yo no lo empuje y cálmate aquer que te aviso que estas en la carpa de el equipo contrario y de hombres-dijo el viendo como la joven estaba enojada "que linda se ve enojada" pensó el rubio mientras la veía.

Eso no me interesa aurita eres un cobarde sabes que harry iba a atrapar la snich pero lo empujaste peor que antes-dijo janeth enojada estaba muy alterada.

Asi se juega por si no lo sabes-dijo el joven calmado.

Me considero mas inteligente que tu sabiendo de quidditch asi que no me corrijas, sabes todos tienen razón sobre ustedes, son cobardes-decía janeth en la cara del rubio que se estaba enojando.

Cállate aquer-le advirtió draco.

No me voy a callar, tienen que hacer ustedes todas las cosas mal-janeth seguía insultando a los jóvenes que en esos momentos estaban viéndola enojados.

CALLATE-le dijo draco ya sacado de sus casillas.

Esta sacada de sus casillas-le dijo balice a su compañero detrás de janeth.

Se creen los sangre pura pero son todo lo contrario son una porq…-janeth fue tomada de los brazos y callada por un beso de draco.

Solo se oyeron unos ooohhhh de sus amigos, draco siendo el jefe de los jóvenes era el mas alto aparte de zabinny y algunos mas.

Janeth se lo quito de enzima y camino viendo que los slytherin les abrían el paso.

Si le paso algo grave a harry-janeth voltio y lo vio.

Lo lamentaras-le advirtió.

Aquí estaré aquer-dijo draco viendo a la joven que salía del lugar.

Esa si que estuvo dura draco-le dijo balice.

Draco solo miraba la salida.

Janeth caminaba asia el colegio, la lluvia la empapaba en el trayecto entro al colegio estaba completamente vació todos estaban en sus salas comunes, janeth fue a la enfermería entro empapada.

Donde estabas-le pregunto en voz baja hermione a janeth.

Poniendo en su lugar a alguien, como esta harry-le pregunto janeth.

Aun no despierta-dijo ella acercándose junto a los chicos, estefan con un toque de su varita seco a la joven.

Quien se lo dirá-pregunto ron.

Yo-dijo janeth-les pido por favor que no hablen harry no debe de saber lo que haré-dijo ella viendo como harry se levantaba.

Que paso-pregunto el joven entre muchas camillas que había en la enfermería.

Harry primero que nada quiero que sepes que fue mi culpa..

Pero jan…-ginny fue callada por janeth.

Entre la juego ya que habían herido a uno de ustedes entre la blugder venia asia uno de nosotros la batee, tu ibas asia la snich, no medí y te derribo, haciendo que te desequilibraras y que perdiéramos el partido slytherin gano-dijo ella triste esa mentira tenia que funcionar para que harry no se sintiera culpable por haber sido derribado por malfoy…

Los chicos miraban a harry y a janeth quien la joven por primera vez en su vida había agachado la cabeza ante el joven no quería ver la reacción de harry.

Vete de aquí aquer-dijo harry janeth levanto la mirada no la llamo por su nombre-no quiero verte-le dijo harry.

Pero harry-le dijo hermione.

Vete aquer-le dijo harry enojado.

Janeth solo lo miro por unos momentos-tuve que hacerlo pensó la joven al momento en que giraba sobre sus talones y se dirigía asia la salida a mirada de todos estefan fue detrás de la joven quien corrió asia su sala común cuando había pisado las afueras de la enfermería.

Janeth-le paro estefan unos metros atrás de el retrato.

Janeth solo voltio y abrazo al joven que se encontraba detrás.

Llora mi pequeña llora-le decía estefan acariciando el pelo de la joven.

14 de febrero

A los jóvenes del colegio le habían avisado una semana antes que ese dia se cancelarían las clases e irían a hosmeade a pasar el 14 de febrero, janeth se despertó estaba acostada en su cama, miro al techo una lagrima rodó por su mejillas, vio a las chicas que aun dormían eran las 7 de la mañana todos estaban en sus salas comunes o en sus respectivas habitaciones descansando.

Janeth se levanto en silencio y fue a su baúl saco algo de ropa para ponérsela y entro a la ducha, abrió los grifos y entro a la ducha poso sus manos en la pared mientras el agua fresca caía y cubría su cuerpo janeth cerro sus ojos y se relajo un momento, salio se vistió cuando salio vio un oso grande blanco con un corazón rojo abrazándolo el oso cubría toda su cama, voltio a los lados pero no vio a nadie fue asia el y lo vio olía muy rico.

Estefan-dijo ella en silencio, se peino se maquillo se veía muy linda ese dia aun tenia los ojos hinchados pero no se le notaban a causa del leve maquillaje, janeth dejo en las camas de sus amigas sus regalos de san Valentín y se retiro no quería despertarlas aun el dia anterior habían llegado tarde por que se habían quedado con harry.

Janeth bajo viendo como las nubes aun nubladas amenazando una nueva lluvia salio de las escaleras de caracol la sala estaba sola, salio y camino por los no muy iluminados pasillos estaban vacíos quien se levantaría en un dia sin clases janeth camino rumbo al gran comedor entro viendo que estaba decorado para la ocasión listones rosas y rojos estaban por el lugar, muchos puntitos de colores rojos y rosas pasteles caían como brillantitos del cielo con velas aromáticas rojas flotaban en forma de corazón las mesas había muchos dulces de todo tipo y platos de plata con mantenles blancos y rojos enzima el aroma a canela estaba en el lugar que estaba completamente vació janeth era la única que estaba levantada en el colegio se sentía sola en esos momentos no quería ver a nadie después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior había perdido al único que había confiado en ella.

Janeth siento que alguien la abrazaba por detrás voltio y vio la sonrisa perfecta de su amigo estefan.

Te gusto el regalo-le pregunto el joven.

Claro me fascino-dijo janeth seria-y el tuyo-le pregunto.

Es lindisimo-dijo el descubriendo su blusa un poco dando a conocer un collar grueso de oro blanco con la insignia de el y de janeth.

Que bien-dijo ella.

Por hoy vas a ser mi novia sin excusas quiero que estés feliz no quiero que recuerdes lo sucedido todo se arreglara lo se-dijo el abrazando a su amiga quien fue tomada de la mano y sentada en la mesa.

Te quiero mucho estefan-le dijo janeth abrazando al joven.

Yo también-le dijo el.

Cuando sale harry-le pregunto ella.

Hoy ya debe de estar en su cuarto con ron quien sabrás que ronca mucho-dijo el una sonrisa escapo de los labios de janeth.

Asi quiero verte hoy-le dijo el.

No puedo creer que no valla a pasar el 14 de febrero con mis amigas y con harry-dijo ella triste.

Pero la pasaras con migo-dijo el viendo a su amiga y ahora novia por un dia.

Gracias-dijo ella.

Por la tarde lo chicos fueron llevados a hosmeade.

No puedo creer que no pasemos este dia con janeth-dijo hermione quien era tomada de la mano de harry quien estaba muy apuesto ese dia aun un poco pálido, ginny traía una flor roja en su mano izquierda al igual que hermione.

Lo se-dijo ella que también iba tomada de la mano de l apuesto pelirrojo.

Harry vio a janeth sonriendo junto a estefan que la traía tomada de la mano con una flor rosa en su mano derecha, estefan la abrazo dándole una paleta de corazón.

El pueblo estaba decorado tiernamente por la ocasión.

La noche llego los alumnos tenían permiso para estar en el pueblo.

Harry ginny hermione y ron entraron a una disco cerca del lugar.

Estefan llevo a janeth a un lugar un poco alejado del pueblo para que no viera a draco y a harry y a los chicos para que no estuviera triste había logrado hacerla sonreír.

Janeth se sentó junto a estefan bajo un árbol que estaba por el pueblo, la media luna estaba fresca alado de las nubes nubladas que no la hacían ver mucho.

Estefan la abrazo janeth se refugio en su pecho, estefan acariciaba el pelo de la joven janeth miraba el pueblo las lucecitas se movían.

Janeth-le hablo estefan.

Si-dijo ella viéndolo.

Te puedo dar un regalo-le dijo el.

Mas de los que me habías dado-le dijo ella viendo los ojos azules del joven.

Si-dijo el.

Bien-dijo ella sonriéndole delicadamente.

Cierra tus ojos-le dijo el.

Janeth cerro sus ojos sentía el aroma de su amigo enfrente y mucho mas cerca que antes, janeth siento como unos labios la besaban tiernamente en esos momentos janeth se dejo llevar por su amigo lo necesitaba, janeth siento como su amigo la tomaba por la espalda delicadamente y la iba acostando delicadamente en el fresco césped del lugar.

Estefan-le hablo janeth. Sabes que te quiero y hasta hay no pasa de un beso-le dijo.

No quería hacer nada mas-le dijo el con una sonrisa serena.

Gracias-dijo ella abrazando al joven que estaba acostado alado de ella, janeth se refugio en su pecho.

Eran las 3 de la mañana estefan y janeth iban entrando apenas al colegio, caminaron tomados de la mano, janeth vio que mas parejitas venían detrás de ella, janeth y estefan vieron a una pareja besándose en una gárgola, janeth vio que era malfoy con elizabeth su sonrisa se borro al instante y estefan lo noto.

Los chicos entraron a la sala común las velas estaban bajas, janeth se despidió de estefan y subió a su habitación las chicas aun no llegaban vio sus regalos en su cama y los dejo a un lado no los abrió ni nada solo se desvistió y se puso su pijama y se acostó cerro delicadamente sus ojos y se centro en sus sueño profundo.

Sábado 15…

Era de noche el sábado había pasado sereno para janeth que aun harry no le hablaba y la hacia sentir mal, toda la tarde janeth se la había pasado con estefan haciendo deberes de el lunes de pociones y otras materias…

Harry y ron habían salido un rato.

Me fascino tu regalo janeth-le dijo ginny que estaba sentada en el sillón alado de hermione janeth estaba del otro lado.

El tuyo también me fascino están muy lindos gracias-dijo ella.

De nada-dijeron.

Hermione me arias un favor-le dijo janeth eran las 11 de la noche y aun seguían despiertas ya que era sábado.

Dime-le dijo ella.

Me podrías dar la contraseña del baño de perfectos es que quiero relajarme un rato-le dijo ella.

Claro es burbujas celestes-le dijo ella.

Gracias-dijo janeth levantándose-estefan vamos un rato-le dijo janeth.

Si-dijo el.

En unos minutos los dos jóvenes iban por los pasillos asia el baño, janeth se paro enfrente de una pared y dijo burbujas celestes las puertas se abrieron ante los dos jóvenes y los grifos se abrieron llenando la tina, los aromas eran relajantes, la sirena se peinaba enfrente de ellos, janeth traía un traje de baño de una pieza con un lindo short de mezclilla corto que se veía linda, janeth entro a la tina junto a estefan que traía un short negro pegado que hacían ver el cuerpo muy bien formado de el joven, los chicos platicaban animadamente hasta que estefan tomo por la cintura a la joven y la acerco a el.

Estefan-dijo janeth riéndose posando sus manos en el pecho fuerte del joven.

Que quiero darte un beso solo eso-le dijo el.

Unos jóvenes pasaron por hay y escucharon la conversación.

Es aquer-dijo blaice

Si los e-dijo draco pero no esta sola-dijo draco.

Y eso que-dijo balice.

Zabinny eres el único que sabe que me gusta asi que cállate-dijo el tratando de escuchar lo que hablaban los jóvenes.

Vamos janeth solo una vez-dijo el.

Esta bien-dijo ella.

Estefan rodeo a la joven y la voltio recargándola en la pared y acercándose lentamente.

Burbujas celestes-dijo draco a la pared y se abrió viendo a los dos jóvenes que s e iban a besar carraspeo su voz.

Se supone que este baño es para perfectos-dijo draco seriamente viendo ala joven que estaba llena de burbujas y abrasada de el joven.

Zabinny no es perfecto y esta aquí-dijo janeth seriamente viendo los ojos del rubio.

Pero yo si y ninguno de los dos son perfectos-dijo draco viendo a estefan y luego a janeth.

Vamonos janeth-le dijo estefan a la joven.

Esta bien-le dijo ella tomando la mano del joven a draco le dieron celos pero no se le notaron.

Sabes que hacer-le dijo draco a zabinny.

Si-dijo el.

Estefan y janeth salieron de el baño de perfectos ya iban a medio camino.

Se me a olvidado algo adelántate-le dijo el.

Si quieres te espero-le dijo janeth.

No me tardo-le dijo el que caminaba rumbo al baño.

Janeth se recargo en la pared y se tapo con la túnica de estefan que traía puesta.

Aquer-le hablo alguien janeth voltio y abrió un poco los ojos al ver al rubio enfrente de ella.

Que quieres-le dijo ella viéndolo.

Una tregua-dijo el joven.

Una que-dijo ella viéndolo.

Una tregua-dijo el.

Para que-dijo janeth extraña viéndolo.

Para ya no pelearnos-dijo el.

Cuando nos hemos peleado-dijo janeth aun confundida por lo que dice le rubio.

Aproximadamente siempre-dijo el viendo a la joven que traía el pelo empapado y se le veía muy travieso al igual que sus mejillas rosadas.

Y por que un slytherin querría una tregua con un griffindor-le pregunto.

Solamente para no pelear-dijo el posando su mano enfrente para ser estrechada.

Estefan venia detrás viendo el acontecimiento.

Janeth miro al rubio y poso su mano enfrente estrechándola draco sonrió y jalo a la joven la rodeo y la beso apasionadamente janeth se alejo nuevamente de el empujándolo.

Nunca tendría una tregua con alguien como tu-dijo ella yéndose donde estefan y yéndose a la sala común, estefan izo como si no vio nada.

Domingo 16

Janeth estaba sentada en su cama abrazaba sus piernas, las chicas estaban dormidas, janeth en silencio lloraba abrazada a su cobija.

Janeth-se levanto hermione viendo a su amiga pero no contesto janeth ya que no la escucho.

Janeth seguía llorando levantando también a ginny hermione y ginny se miraron y se pararon, janeth siento que alguien la abrazaba y se asusto.

Hermione-se seco rápidamente las lagrimas.

Que tienes janeth-el pregunto ginny preocupada.

Janeth miro a hermione que ella era la única que lo sabia-me beso, lo amo quiero olvidarlo-dijo ella llorando nuevamente.

A quien que pasa-dijo ginny.

Janeth esta enamorada de malfoy-dijo hermione.

Auch-dijo ginny abrazando a su amiga que estaba llorando.

Las chicas se esperaron a que janeth durmiera.

Flash back--

Harry no puedes dejar de hablarle a janeth solo por un partido-le decía ginny que caminaba junto a el pro los pasillos del colegio.

Pero gracias a ella perdimos el partido-dijo harry enojado.

Ya basta-lo paro ginny empujándolo a la pared-estoy harta de ocultarlo janeth mintió.

De que hablas-le dijo el.

Janeth te mintió no quería que te sintieras culpable ese dia tu y malfoy iban por la snich malfoy choco con tigo y te desequilibraste de la escoba cayendo y quedando inconsciente y janeth e sentía culpable asi que se hecho la culpa mintiéndote.

Por que lo aria-dijo el viendo a su novia que se entristecía.

Como dije pera que no te sintieras culpable-dijo ella viendo a su novio que agachaba la mirada.

Me siento un invesil-dijo el.

No lo eres amor-dijo ginny tomando el rostro de su novio y levantándolo y beso sus labios tiernamente-solo perdónala y habla con ella que esta muy triste-le dijo ginny.

Fin flash back—

Alguien toco la puerta eran las 2 de la mañana la luna iluminaba poco el cuarto de las chicas de griffindor.

Quien será-pregunto ginny parándose y yendo a la puerta y abriéndola.

Amor que haces aquí-le pregunto ginny.

Quiero hablar con janeth-dijo el ginny sonrió-a solas por favor.

Janeth se impresiono que quería harry.

Hermione y ginny salieron y fueron a la sala común.

Janeth miraba asia otro lado no quería que harry la viera con los ojos rojos.

Janeth-le hablo harry quien se paro alado de ella.

Si-dijo ella sin verlo.

Harry tomo la barbilla de la joven e hizo que la mirara, harry noto los ojos rojos de la joven.

Estabas llorando por que-le dijo el cambiando el rumbo de la conversación.

No importa-dijo ella viendo los ojos verdes detrás de las gafas que eran iluminadas en esos momentos.

Perdóname janeth soy un tonto-dijo el viendo a la joven.

No te preocupes harry te extrañe mucho no sabes cuanto necesitaba hablarte-dijo ella.

Que pasa niña-le dijo harry.

Me gusta un chico-dijo ella pero fue cortada por harry.

Malfoy-dijo harry como si nada, janeth abrió los ojos ya los sabia.

Quien te lo dijo le pregunto janeth al joven que la miraba con una sonrisa serena.

Nadie yo lo averigüe-dijo el

Me quiero olvidar de el harry-dijo janeth comenzando a llorar nuevamente.

Janeth eso lo decides tu no yo-dijo harry abrazándola.

Te extrañe mucho-dijo ella abrazándolo fuertemente.

Martes 18

Janeth estaba aburrida estefan estaba con los chicos, después de que harry y ron lo conocieron mas le empezaron a agradar asi que fueron a jugar quidditch janeth le presto su saeta amenazadamente a estefan que si le pasaba algo a su escoba lo mataría vivo.

Janeth entro a el cuarto que siempre entraba para estar sola.

Janeth traía el libro en la cual decía comos ser animaga, janeth savia que era ilegal pero le gustaba romper reglas aparte quien se enteraría de que ella tiene poderes mágicos y que era próxima a ser una gatita animaga.

Janeth leyó el libro e hizo lo que decía.

Hay no funciona-se enojo ella al tratar de convertirse.

Janeth se paro en medio del sillón y de una mesita y cerro sus ojos nuevamente imagino a la gatita que se había convertido en sus sueños, las ventanas se abrieron al aire se filtro en la habitación haciendo flotar la túnica negra, janeth sintió como su cuerpo se comprimía poco a poco sintiendo dolor , janeth abrió los ojos en unos minutos.

Por que estoy debajo de la mesa-se pregunto ella saliendo, vio al suelo y se asusto.

Algo maulló debajo de la mesa salio una pequeña gatita castaña de ojos rasgados castaños muy lindos.

Soy un gato lo logre aaaa lo logre-gritaba o maullaba la pequeña gatita.

Una gatita corría por el lugar brincando en los sillones.

Miau ahora el problema es como regreso a ser humana, janeth o el gatito corrió asia el libro y lo abrió rasgándolo un poco, janeth leyó carro sus ojos concentrándose plenamente janeth sintió un dolor tremendo en su cuerpo, volvió a ser ella y se sentó en el sillón feliz, lo intento nuevamente y lo logro.

Ya lo perfeccione-salio del lugar feliz y con una sonrisa que nadie se la quitara.

No se como los merodeadores no sufrieron al ser animagos-pensaba janeth con una sonrisa feliz iba rumbo al gran comedor y se encontró a estefan y a los chicos.

Hola-dijo janeth feliz.

Por que tan feliz janeth-le pregunto un ron completamente sudado en la cual su blusa se pegaba a su cuerpo y hacia verlo sexy.

Por nada-dijo janeth yendo al gran comedor con las chicas que habían llegado y mandado a los chicos a duchar.

Jueves 19.

Las clases habían pasado tranquilas para janeth y para los chicos.

Janeth caminaba con ginny y hermione con libros en brazos y vieron en una esquina a elizabeth y a eliuth.

Chicas escóndanse-dijo janeth escondiéndose atrás de una gárgola.

Que pasa-pregunto ginny.

Mira-dijo hermione viendo a elizabeth y a eliuth besándose y entrando a una puerta.

Roberts engaña a malfoy-dijo hermione con una sonrisa.

Tal vez malfoy no le da lo que quiere-dijo ginny.

De que hablas-dijo janeth viendo a su amiga.

De tu ya sabes amor entre otras cositas-dijo ginny sonrojada.

A ya capte-dijo janeth sonriente acerquémonos mas-dijo ella corriendo asia la puerta y escuchando.

O por dios vamos eliuth-decía la joven emocionada dentro de el salón que estaba a oscuras y solo.

Las chicas escuchaban por fuera los acontecimientos.

Las chicas se fueron entre risas del lugar.

Pobre malfoy lo engañan y siendo tan guapo-decía ginny.

Y lo engañan con el peor estudiante que alguien podría conocer-dijo janeth.

Por que-dijo hermione.

El trato de violarme a inicios de curso pero ma..lfoy lo detuvo-dijo janeth.

Oh no lo savía janeth lo siento-dijo ginny.

No importa me siento mal por malfoy de esto-dijo janeth.

Y si se lo decimos asi tienes campo libre-dijo ginny.

Como puedes decir eso ginny no somos asi-dijo hermione.

Los chicos estaban en el sillón de la sala común todos platicaban janeth estaba en su mundo pensando en lo que había pasado con elizabeth y eliuth se sentía mal de un lado por malfoy, estefan lo noto tenia que decirle a janeth la maña noticia de que mañana escogería si quedarse o no en el colegio y estaba temeroso por su decisión.

Jueves 19 de febrero

Janeth caminaba con los chicos rumbo a las clases estefan estaba extraño ese dia y janeth lo noto.

Janeth le tomo la mano sacándolo de su mundo y lo llevo a un rincón dejando a los chicos adelante para que ya entrasen al salón.

Que pasa-le dijo el viendo a la joven.

Que tienes-le pregunto.

Nada-dijo el fingiendo una sonrisa.

No me hagas enojar por que sabes como me pongo dime que te sucede o te saco la verdad a la fuerza.

No es necesario la agresividad en esto janeth-le dijo el joven que estaba en un rincón rodeado por la joven.

Yo no dije que te iba a golpear-dijo janeth acercándose peligrosamente al joven.

Janeth-dijo el picadamente.

Estefan dime-le dijo.

No te diré-.dijo el ya teniendo a la chica en sus labios, janeth beso al joven en la cual el profundizo el beso introduciendo su lengua poco a poco, janeth jugaba con esos labios tiernos.

Por lo que veo esta muy interesante el beso-dijo elizabeth que iba con draco tomado de la mano junto a pansy y balice.

A draco le hirvió la sangre al ver a janeth besándose muy tiernamente con otro que no era el.

Se separaron estefan y janeth.

Me dirás-le advirtió janeth con una sonrisa.

No-dijo el viéndola con una sonrisa triste.

Dímelo o me enojo-dijo ella.

No me quedare en hogwarts janeth y me voy dentro de dos dias.

Janeth se quedo en shock fue una noticia muy fuerte y no le gusto.

Por que me lo dices ahora cuando no estoy lista para decirte adiós.

Nos escribiremos janeth-le dijo el.

No va a ser lo mismo no tenerte aquí y por que no te quedas-le pregunto ella sus ojos se estaban cristalizando.

No llores cariño no me hagas sentir culpable, no me voy por que se que lo amas y no puedo impedir tus sentimientos estando yo aquí-dijo el tomando de las manos a la joven y posándolas en sus hombros y el rodeo la cintura de la joven y la abrazo muy fuerte.

No estaba lista para que me lo dijeras por que hasta aurita me lo dices estefan-a janeth se le entrecorto la voz.

Estefan se sintió miserable al hacer llorar a la joven al cual el amaba.

Janeth lo siento-dijo el.

Janeth se alejo de el y se fue a la clase de ruinas antiguas sentándose alado de hermione.

Estefan se sentó detrás de harry y ron.

Que pasa estefan-le pregunto harry.

Ya le dije a janeth-dijo el.

Y como lo tomo-le pregunto ron.

Mal no la vez no se sentó con migo y esta enojada-dijo el.

No te preocupes hablare con ella-le dijo harry.

Gracias-dijo el.

Janeth caminaba con hermione asia los bosques ya que les tocaba con hagrid.

Janeth puedo hablar con tigo-le dijo harry.

Será después harry que ya toca la clase-le dijo hagrid.

Bueno dias alumnos hoy veremos a los quithesles dijo hagrid.

Que son esas criaturas hagrid-pregunto ron viendo una fotografía de ellos.

Son unas pequeñas tortugas de fuego con espinas, las espinas causan un veneno que hace que te de temperatura y que te desmayes en minutos por eso quiero que se pongan sus guantes este trabajo lo aran por parejas en la cual serán escogidas por mi.

Potter weasley

Granger undermeyer

Aquer malfoy

Janeth miro a malfoy que estaba serio.

Roberts zabinny

Parkinson crave

Asi siguió hasta que termino…

Quiero que me busquen una de esas criaturas y escriban un ensayo de cómo se ven físicamente.

Harry y estefan se miraron y luego miraron a janeth y a draco.

En el transcurso iban callados los dos, janeth caminaba viendo en los árboles del bosque haber si una criatura aparecía para ya alejarse de draco y terminar con esto.

Janeth de reojo miro a draco se veía muy apuesto sin la túnica y con los botones de la blusa desabotonados un poco mostrando las curvaturas de su cuerpo perfeccionadamente perfecto su pelo se veía rebelde y lindo con sus manos dentro de los bolsos de el pantalón.

Janeth vio a la tortuga y sonrió se sentó en el suelo vio que draco se recargaba en un árbol con su pose sexy.

Oh por dios por que me gusta pensaba janeth viendo a la tortuga.

Janeth estaba escribiendo vio a la tortuga un par de minutos y volvió a escribir sin notar que la tortuga empezaba a lanzar espinas y fuego.

Draco lo noto vio que la tortuga iba a atacar a la joven y fue asia ella y la abrazo repentinamente, janeth vio que el joven que la abrazaba hizo una mueca de dolor.

Malfoy –dijo janeth asustada, el joven se arrodillo enfrente de ella débil.

Janeth noto que en su espalda habían espinas, janeth las quito una por una draco se hacia el valiente pero ardían esas espinas y quemaban.

Malfoy resiste un poco vamos-decía janeth preocupada por el pálido joven que comenzaba a sudar, janeth paso uno de los brazos del joven por sus hombros y lo levanto con debilidad, draco comenzó a caminar lento.

Malfoy vamos ayúdame tu puedes-le animaba una janeth preocupada.

Caminaron por unos minutos draco se sentía muy mal veía nublado y sentía que todo le dabas vueltas.

Malfoy vamos falta poco-le decía janeth.

Ya no puedo-decía el entrecortadamente-me falta el aire-decía el.

Eso no lo dijo hagrid-dijo janeth preocupada toco la frente del joven estaba ardiendo.

Janeth recargo a draco en un árbol en la cual el joven se sentó con una pierna inclinada y posando su codo en ella.

Espérame tantito ire por ayuda-le dijo janeth pero al caminar sintió que alguien la tomaba por la mano.

No te vallas-le dijo draco débilmente.

Malfoy necesito pedir ayuda-dijo ella alterada.

Draco la dejo ir se sentía muy mal hasta para hablar, janeth corría y choco contra alguien en la cual ella lo miro.

Estefan necesito tu ayuda-.le dijo janeth olvidándose de lo que había pasado.

Que pasa por que estas asi-le dijo el asustado.

Dra…malfoy esta mal necesito que me ayudes-dijo ella tomando la mano de el joven y llevándolo asia donde un joven que estaba sentado con su cabeza recargada en el árbol completamente sudado y ardiendo en fiebre.

Estefan no supo que hacer asi que cargo al joven entre sus brazos y fue asia el colegio sin importarle nada, janeth iba alado de el lo llevaron a la enfermería y a janeth la dejaron afuera en segundos sacaron a estefan.

Que paso-le pregunto.

No lo se estaba viendo a la tortuga y el me abrazo y de pronto paso.

Las espinas verdad-le dijo el.

Si-dijo janeth caminando de un lugar a otro.

Cálmate no pasara nada-dijo el calmando a la joven.

La enfermera salio a los minutos.

Como esta-la interrogo janeth.

Dormido y débil pero bien-dijo ella.

Como esta mi novio-llego elizabeth con los demás slytherin y vio a janeth amenazadamente.

Janeth se fue con estefan.

Janeth razono todo lo sucedido.

Te voy a extrañar-dijo cuando iban a llegar a la sala común.

Yo también-entro el a la sala común y se sentaron en un sillón.

Janeth se la paso pensando toda la noche dando vueltas en su cama draco la tomo de la mano no la quería dejar ir que le pasaba estaba raro y si el también estuviera enamorado de ella…no…no puede serlo somos muy diferentes.

Hermione fue la primera en levantarse al dia siguiente…

Viernes 20

Janeth y hermione iban con ginny asia el gran comedor a desayunar janeth estaba deprimida mucho y las chicas lo notaron.

Janeth que tienes por que no comes-le dijo hermione viendo a su pálida amiga.

Recuerdas que janeth nunca come mucho y eso que la hemos obligado-dijo ginny-deja que llegue harry.

Se va-dijo janeth viendo su jugo de naranja triste.

Quien se va janeth-le pregunto ginny.

Estefan se va no se quiso quedar-dijo ella triste.

Tal vez no le agrado el colegio-dijo hermione.

No , no fue por eso me dijo que no se quería meter en mis sentimientos-dijo ella mirando a hermione.

Lo siento janeth-dijo ginny hermione veía a ginny triste.

No lo sientas tarde o temprano tenia que suceder-dijo janeth viendo que iban entrando harry ron y estafan.

No digan nada-dijo janeth viendo a sus amigas que afirmaron.

Hola chicas-dijo harry saludando a su novia con un calido beso en los labios al igual ron.

Estefan estaba muy callado al igual que janeth harry lo noto.

Hermione y janeth saliendo de clases se dirigieron asia el lago harry estefan y ron se fueron a cambiar iban a jugar un partido de quidditch janeth y hermione se adelantaron ginny iba con una amiga a la biblioteca a adelantar algo de pociones.

Janeth platicaba animadamente con hermione.

Quisiera entrar al lago pero no ce nadar-dijo janeth con risa a hermione.

Estamos igual lo bueno es que no somos las únicas jaja-decía hermione con janeth viendo a todas las chicas de slytherin, janeth y hermione se acercaron a la orilla del lago y se sentaron un rato tocando el agua fresca.

Pero mira a quien témenos aquí-dijo una joven que traía desabotonada su blusa mostrando su perfecto cuerpo en la cual la joven jugaba con su varita y estaba acompañada de sus amigas, janeth noto que no estaba pansy debería estar con draco y zabinny.

Que quieres roberts-le dijo janeth parándose junto a hermione.

Nada solo quiero darte una pequeña lección…-la joven se iba acercando a janeth peligrosamente.

Nadie se mete con mi novio-dijo ella-RICTUCEMPRA-la joven saco rápidamente su varita apuntando al pecho de janeth hermione no lo pudo evitar fue repentino.

Janeth siento como algo la oprimía en el pecho y la lanzaba, janeth estaba delante del lago, salio volando y cayendo al profundo lago.

Elizabeth sonrió y se fue corriendo con sus amigas.

Janeth, janeth-gritaba una temerosa hermione en la cual su memoria se había borrado nos había que hacer ella nos había nadar al igual que janeth…

Janeth tenia un poco de aire en sus pulmones abrió los ojos viendo como se sumergía trataba de ir a la superficie pero no lo lograba veía el movimiento de el agua vio asia abajo no había fin se asusto mucho le faltaba aire abrió la boca las burbujas trasparentes salieron de su boca ya no tenia oxigeno sintió un mareo cerro sus ojos débilmente.

Hermione voltio y vio a harry que venia platicando con estefan y ron animadamente con sus escobas.

Hermione corrió.

Harry janeth se esta ahogando rápido-dijo hermione.

Estefan reacciono mas rápido temeroso de lo que pasaría se quito la túnica y la blusa y los zapatos y se lanzo en el lago con varita en mano con el lumos en la punta, vio a la joven que lentamente se sumergía la tomo de la mano y luego la rodeo en sus cintura y fueron a la superficie, estefan la acostó en el césped enfrente de harry y los demás la joven estaba pálida.

Estefan tapo la nariz de la joven y abrió su boca lentamente profundizando el aire que introducía en la boca de la joven, se alejo pero no sucedió nada lo hizo nuevamente y se alejo apretando el estomago de la joven, de pronto janeth comenzó a toser agua y se levanto rápidamente y se Mario, estefan la refugio en su pecho janeth respiraba como nunca lo hubiera hecho en su vida agitadamente y feliz.

Gracias-dijo janeth abrazando al empapado estefan.

Ginny y hermione lo miraban con la boca abierta, en la cuala ron y a harry les enfureció asi que se las llevaron.

--

Janeth fue llevada a su habitación para que descansara un rato.

Draco iba saliendo de la enfermería y vio a estefan recargado en la pared mirando al suelo y vio que lo miro.

Quehacer aquí-le dijo draco cortantemente abotonando su blusa.

Quiero advertirte que si no controlas a tu noviecita me encargare propiamente de hablarlo con ella-dijo estefan mirando a draco.

De que hablas-dijo draco.

Hace unas horas tu novia casi mata a janeth ahogándola en el lago y janeth no sabe nadar-dijo estefan.

Esta bien –le pregunto draco.

Si pero estivo apunto de morir-dijo ella.

Hablare con elizabeth.

Y tu también aléjate de mi chica-dijo el retirándose, a draco le callo como balde de agua fría al oír mi chica la había perdido y aun no la tenia.

--

22 de febrero..

Eran las 11 de la noche estefan se había despedido de todos menos de janeth no le gustaría verla llorar, la lluvia cubría todo el lugar con una luna hermosa en el cielo, un joven de apenas 18 años bajaba de la carroza y se dirigía a la estación con su baúl en mano tenia el collar que janeth le había dado en sus manos estaba destrozado el joven no quería dejarla pero era pro su bien sabiendo que ella no le daría otra oportunidad y que el corazón de la joven pertenecía a otro y ese otro no era el, el joven caminaba empapando su túnica y dejándole su baúl a un brujo de la entrada que lo subía al igual que su lechuza negra que la subían al tren, estefan estaba apunto de pisar une escalón del tren.

No te despedirás de mi-le dijo una voz detrás de el que venia empapada.

No quería hacerlo no quería verte asi-dijo el viendo a la joven que lloraba enfrente de el-no quería arruinar la sonrisa que tenias esta mañana con mi retirada-dijo caballerosamente el joven abrazando a la joven.

Te quiero mucho no se por que no te despides te hubiera odiado-dijo ella viendo los ojos celestes del joven y acariciando su rostro.

Janeth-dijo el joven antes de ser cortado por el beso de despedida de la joven que derramaba las lagrimas cristalinas.

El beso fue corto y delicado.

Te extrañare mucho-le dijo el con una sonrisa.

Yo también prométeme que me escribirás-dijo ella.

Por supuesto mi querida niña-dijo el joven.

Te quiero-dijo ella viendo como el joven subía al tren y cerraba la puerta.

Janeth con un saludo se despidió y vio marchar el tren.

Se que te extrañara-dijo una voz detrás de janeth.

Y gracias a ti pude verlo antes de que se fuera-dijo janeth volteando y viendo a un joven de pelo negro azabache completamente empapado con sus gafas mojadas.

Harry y janeth se dirigieron en una carroza al colegio entraron y vieron a ginny hermione y ron.

Se fue-le pregunto.

Si pero me escribirá-dijo janeth feliz.

Asi se sonríe-dijo ron abrasando a la joven.

Janeth le pidió el libro de los merodeadores a harry para leerlo nuevamente, se sentó sola enfrente de la chimenea y comenzó a leerlo tenia que vengarse de elizabeth y lo aria peor enfrente de todos y sin evidencias vio varias travesuras que habían hecho los merodeadores y le gustaron.

Han pasado cuatro dias desde que estefan se fue janeth planeo muy bien la travesura que aria.

25 de febrero.

Janeth caminaba con una sonrisa alado de harry y ginny y de ron y hermione fueron al gran comedor y se sentaron, janeth vio que elizabeth estaba sentada alado de draco comiendo pudín y enfrente de ella estaba la cacerola enorme.

Perfecto-dijo ella.

Que es perfecto-dijo harry que estaba alado abrazando a harry.

Nada-dijo janeth jugando con sus dedos por debajo de su mesa estaba despejado el lugar y apuntando a elizabeth con su mano había entrenado un par de veces sus poderes y ya los tenia perfeccionados, el profesor dumbeldor la miraba desde la mesa y sabia lo que aria solo sonrió seria divertido.

Janeth pronuncio un hechizo en su mente e hizo que la cacerola de pudín se echara enzima a la joven haciendo que el comedor estallase en carcajadas, janeth sonrió harry la miraba riéndose, janeth miro a elizabeth y pronuncio otro hechizo en la cual se comenzó a rascar todas partes, draco la miraba con extrañes y con risa a la vez.

No te rías draco-le dijo pansy apunto de reír ella también y blaice se estaba carcajeando.

La joven se paro enojada e iba asia la salida en vista de todos, janeth movió su mano y la joven se voltio por los aires de cabeza mostrando su cantaleta.

Todos se rieron, el profesor snape paro todo.

El director le dijo algo a la profesora mcgonagal en la cual ella se levanto y fue asia janeth.

Señorita aquer-le hablo.

Si profesora-le dijo ella viéndola al igual que todos.

El director quiere hablar con usted-dijo ella-en estos momentos-dijo seria.

Si profesora-dijo janeth parándose y yendo asia el profesor que la llevo a su despacho..

Janeth se sentó preocupada.

Sabe por que esta aquí verdad-dijo el profesor detrás de la joven.

No profesor-dijo janeth nerviosa y jugaba con sus dedos.

Señorita eso lo que le hizo a la señorita roberts fue por sus poderes lo se-dijo el profesor sorprendiendo a janeth.

Oh lo siento profesor no quería hacerlo-dijo viéndolo.

Nos e preocupe no pasara de una diversión-dijo el-no se preocupe nos e enterara nadie que fue usted-dijo el.

Gracias-dijo ella sonriente.

Bueno retírese y no vuelva a hacerlo-dijo el director viéndola con sus ojos azules.

Gracias adiós-dijo janeth saliendo del lugar a su clase.

Febrero paso con rapidez ante los chicos draco se alejo de janeth solo por unos dias y comenzó de nuevo a perseguirla, janeth se sentía incomoda ante la situación, por otra parte hermione miraba que su amiga desaparecía en las noches y regresaba tarde y completamente sudada, le dio duda hasta que un dia…

20 de marzo

Janeth salía a escondidas de la habitación bajando las escaleras de caracol saliendo del cuadro con varita en mano.

Hermione y ginny se levantaron rápidamente con sus varitas en mano y siguieron a su amiga.

Me siento una tragadora asiendo esto-dijo ginny detrás de hermione.

Debemos de saber que esconde-dijo hermione-.

Y tu de cuando acá rompiendo reglas son las 11 de la noche-dijo ginny.

Pues ya vez la come libros esta cambiando quiero ser mas atrevida para ron-dijo ella sonrojada.

Hay esta-dijo ginny ocultándose detrás de la pared vieron a janeth saliendo del colegio y ellas la siguieron.

Hermione y ginny vieron la sombra de su amiga reflejada en el césped y con la luna llena se veía.

Estas viendo lo mismo hermione-le pregunto ginny viendo como su amiga se trasformaba en un gato.

Si-dijo en shock hermione-es luna llena y va a el bosque-dijo hermione.

Si y-dijo ginny viéndola.

El profesor lupin es un hombre lobo puede estar hay-dijo hermione preocupada.

Esperemos es lo único-dijo ginny

Si-dijo hermione.

Janeth entraba sudada y con una sonrisa a la sala común.

En donde estabas pequeña gatita-le dijo hermione a su amiga.

Janeth se asusto pero ginny le tapo la boca.

Tu no te vas de aquí hasta que nos digas la verdad-dijo ginny sentando a su amiga.

Chicas yo..-dijo janeth viendo a sus amigas-soy animaga y estoy las lunas llenas con el profesor lupin-dijo ella triste.

Pero sales todas las noches por que-dijo hermione interrogándola.

Por que estoy perfeccionando convertirme en una animaga-dijo janeth.

O le gusta el profesor lupin una de dos-dijo una atrevida ginny.

No seas tonta solo es un buen profesor-dijo janeth enojada.

Janeth quiero ser animaga enséñame-dijo hermione.

Yo también-dijo ginny.

O le diremos a el director-dijo hermione.

Me estas amenazando-le miro janeth.

Si-dijo ella viendo a su amiga seriamente.

Esta bien-dijo janeth sonriente-las nuevas merodeadoras llegaron.

Se oye muy masculino pero me gusta-dijo ginny(me gustan los merodeadores asi que tenia que hacer una sonsada como esta)

21 de marzo.

Harry ron caminaban rumbo al gran comedor y una estampida de jóvenes con túnicas negras y corbatas amarillas muy común conocidas como las hufflepuff se vinieron enzima de los dos.

Harry sal con migo por favor-le decía una castaña de ojos cafés de pelo lacio muy linda.

Tengo novia-dijo el regidamente.

Vamos ron nadie se enterara-dijo una joven de ojos verdes y pelo negro.

Tengo novia-dijo el tratando de safarse de la chica.

Vamos harry te puedo dar mas que esa weasley-dijo la joven.

Lo siento pero estoy bien asi-dijo el joven tratando de correr pero tenia a mas chicas detrás.

Ese potter se cree mucho solo por que las hufflepuff lo siguen-decía blaice alado de draco que entraban al gran comedor.

Harry y ron se safaron de las chicas y entraron agitados al gran comedor saludando a las jóvenes.

Por que vienen asi dijo hermione viendo a los chicos.

Una abrasaron las hufflepuff-dijo harry tratando de abrazar a ginny pero esta se enojo.

Vamos amor tu eres la única-dijo harry tratando pero no pudo.

Mas te vale-dijo ginny enojada.

Vamos hermione no te enojes-le rogaba ron pero no pudo.

Bueno me retiro tengo que ir a ver algo chao-dijo janeth saliendo del lugar con la vista del rubio detrás.

Janeth caminaba por los pasillos frescos de hogwarts topando con elizabeth.

Genial ya empecé mal el dia-dijo janeth viéndola.

Como si quisiera topar con una asque..-la joven fue cortada por una varita que apuntaba a su pecho.

Termina la frase y veras que no sobrevives-dijo amenazadamente janeth.

No te tengo miedo aquer-dijo ella puntándola también.

Retándome roberts no te conviene tenerme como enemiga-dijo ella.

Si ya lo eres y me considero mejor duelista que tu asi que cuando quieras-dijo elizabeth en defensa.

No te tengo miedo, por que lo tendría, aparte si eres una arrastrada una vil serpiente-dijo janeth.

A mi no me hablas asi mosquita muerta crees que draco te pondrá atención pues te equivocas-dijo ella.

A mi no me interesa malfoy tengo mas en mis manos y mas que tu-dijo janeth viendo como los ojos de elizabeth ardían de rabia.

Te arrepentirás-dijo elizabeth apuntando mas su varita en el pecho de la joven.

Janeth bajo su varita

No ensuciare mis manos con tigo-dijo ella caminando por el lado de elizabeth y yéndose.

Estupida-dijo Elizabeth.

Igualmente-dijo janeth con una sonrisa y doblo la esquina.

Ron abrazaba a hermione ya se habían reconciliado.

Estaban en la clase de ruinas antiguas janeth estaba sentada con harry y miraba a la ventana mientras este dibujaba un partido de quidditch en un pergamino.

Unas hufflepuff planeaban el asechamiento al pelirrojo y al oji verde.

Harry recibia papelitos a cada rato.

Admiradoras harry-le decía janeth en plena clase.

Ya estoy arto me meterán en problemas con ginny-decía el viendo a su amiga.

Debes de aclarar esto con ellas ya que ginny tiene un carácter muy fuerte-dijo janeth.

Lo se y lo menos que querría es una pelea-dijo harry..

22 de marzo. viernes

Harry se levantaba animosamente de su cama y se fue a duchar se cambio y bajo con ron

después de que el se terminara de bañar, los dos chicos codiciados del colegio y de la casa de griffindor eran seguidos por dos hufflepuff y ellos lo notaron.

Podrían dejar de seguirnos nos meterán en un lió con nuestras novias-dijo harry viendo que las chicas se acercaban rápidamente y peligrosamente ellos caminaban asia atrás y terminaron en la pared rodeados de las dos jóvenes.

Ginny hermione y janeth caminaban por el lugar esperando a los chicos, dieron vuelta en la esquina animosas pero la sonrisa de ginny y hermione y a la vez janeth se borraron al ver que harry y ron besaban a las hufflepuff animadamente.

Harry-dijo ginny con lagrimas en los ojos.

Ron-dijo hermione, los chicos se separaron bruscamente y vieron a sus novias salir corriendo del lugar y ellos iban detrás de ella.

Ni se les ocurra seguirlas, las amenazo janeth con varita en mano y apuntándolos, las hufflepuff se fueron.

Ustedes se quedan aquí amenazo janeth a las hufflepuff.

Harry ron no quiero que se les acerquen váyanse y con que los vea lo lamentaran-

Pero janeth tenemos que explicarles-dijo harry.-

No aurita no-dijo janeth acercándose a las hufflepuff.

Uy ustedes no vuelvan por ningún motivo a acercárseles a estos dos sonsos ya que si lo hacen me encargare yo misma de hacer que su linda belleza se acabe-dijo janeth asustando a las jóvenes que salieron del lugar.

Janeth..-janeth os paro.

No me hablen estoy enojada-dijo ella.

Genial lo único que me faltaba-dijo harry.

Hermione y ginny corrían a el lago y se perdieron en los árboles las jóvenes traían lagrimas en sus ojos y lloraban desconsoladamente aventando todo tipo de palabrotas enojada a cualquier cosa que se le atravesara.

Todos son iguales-gritaba hermione enojada.

Lo matare-decía una ginny.

Chicas cálmense respiren-llego janeth las chicas obedecieron.

No valen la pena aran lo mismo-dijo janeth-asi sentirán lo que ustedes sintieron…

Las chicas voltearon a verla y sonrieron..

Asi me gusta-dijo janeth secando las lagrimas de sus amigas…

Que estupido soy-maldecía harry pegándole a la pared.

Yo no me quedo atrás-dijo ron recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y con la mirada gacha.

Que pasa potter-le pregunto pansy en la cual paseaba por hay.

No te interesa parkinson-dijo harry con voz seria y enojada.

Hay perdón, solo quería ayudar-dijo pansy enojada.

Pues no lo hagas-dijo ron viéndola.

Por si no lo saben vi a ginny llorando al igual que a hermione-harry se extraño por que las llamo por su nombre.

Y asia donde fueron-pregunto harry viéndola.

No tengo idea pero salieron del colegio junto a janeth-dijo ella.

Gracias-se limito a decir harry oyendo como la campana sonaba para ir a clase.

Los chicos se perdieron el desayuno y fueron asi ruinas antiguas con caras tristes.

Harry miraba asia la puerta que estaba detrás de el y de ron, no vio a hermione ni a janeth entrar, asi que dedujo que estaban con ginny.

La clase comenzó los griffindor perdieron 20 puntos gracias a ellas, harry y ron se sentían miserables.

A la salida harry y ron caminaban rumbo al gran comedor, vieron a las chicas con unos de hufflepuff muy sonrientes como si no hubiera pasado nada, a harry le hirvió la sangre a ver que uno de hufflepuff abrazaba a su novia, ron no se quedo atrás se puso como el color de su cabello e iba detrás de l hufflepuff que abrazaba a hermione.

Que se supone que haces con mi novia invesil-le dijo ron al joven que lo miro amenazadamente.

Eso no te interesa-dijo el joven viendo los ojos del pelirrojo, harry venia detrás, separando al que abrazaba ginny, janeth veía toda la escena desde la entrada, las había dejado solas un momento y ya arman alboroto, iba a avanzar pero se le atraviesa un rubio.

Hola aquer-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa tierna y conquistadora, janeth por primera vez no el hizo caso lo esquivaba para ver que pasaba.

Me permites-dijo janeth enojada viendo los ojos del rubio, un dolor en el corazón sintió al verlos.

Claro-dijo el quitándose viendo a la joven que se dirigía a la bolita que armaba alboroto.

No te le acerques-le dijo harry con su mirada consumidora a un castaño de ojos dorados.

Tu no eres nadie para alejarme de el-dijo ginny enojada abrazando nuevamente al castaño.

Eres mi novia-le dijo harry la ira lo invadía ye n sus ojos se notaba esa mirada severa.

Y quien dice-dijo ginny tomando la mano del castaño.

Aléjate de hermione estupido-dijo el tomando bruscamente el brazo de hermione y jalándola asia el.

Suéltame me lastimas-dijo hermione con una mueca de dolor.

Ya oíste a la dama suéltala-dijo el ojo verde.

Y tu quien eres para decirme a mi las cosas-dijo el.

El joven solo agarro a ron de la camisa levantándolo, ron reacciono mas rápido y lo golpeo en la mandíbula, el joven callo en el suelo, se poso una mano en sus labios que sangraban.

Ron que hiciste-dijo hermione yendo donde el joven y ayudándolo.

Ron se enojo mucho mas sabiendo que su novia lo defendía, el joven solo giro en sus talones y salio del colegio.

Quieres estar con el-le pregunto decidido harry a la joven de ojos castaños y pelo rojo.

Si-dijo decidida ginny.

Bien-dijo harry yendo asia donde se dirigía su amigo, vio pasar alado a janeth.

Harry-dijo en susurro-que hice-dijo culpándose.

Estas bien-le pregunto hermione al joven.

Si no te preocupes-le dijo el joven con una sonrisa tierna.

Que sucedió-le pregunto janeth a las chicas.

No vez los chicos casi los matan-dijo hermione enojada.

Janeth voltio asia atrás y vio que ya no estaban ni ron ni harry.

Eran las 8 de la noche harry ni ron aparecían por el colegio, hermione y ginny estaban en la habitación tristes aun, janeth se preocupo por sus amigos y bajo un rato a la sala comuna ver si aparecían.

Quiero un wisqui de fuego por favor-decía harry sentado en la barra de las tres escobas viendo a madame romsberta.

Lo siento pero aun eres menor de edad-dijo la señora.

Le esta negando algo a harry potter-dijo harry enojado mirando a la señora que estaba enfrente.

Oh lo siento aurita le traigo sus tragos-dijo la madame.

No me lo va a perdonar-dijo ron mirando sus dedos.

Y tu crees que a mi si, conozco a ginny y tiene un carácter-dijo harry mirando los wisquis de fuego que le llegaron a el y a ron.

Por que no llegan-decía janeth caminando por los pasillos a las 10 de la noche.

Que haces aquí janeth-le asusto la voz de pansy por detrás.

Me asustaste-le dijo janeth volteando a verla.

Lo siento-dijo ella sonriéndole.

Es lo que te platique hace rato sobre la pelea de ginny harry y ron y hermione-le platicaba janeth, desde lo sucedido en enero pansy había ayudado mucho a janeth y se habían hecho amigas.

Harry miraba a su amigo ron, los dos iban por el lago depuse de un largo paseo refectorio por hosmeade con 4 wisquis de fuego y 3 cervezas de mantequilla enzima de ellos, los jóvenes no se reconocían en esos momentos se reían por cualquier tontería, y estaban abrazados caminando con una cerveza de mantequilla en la mano.

Estoy preocupada-dijo janeth.

Si janeth lo se cuando draco se puso asi una vez estuve igual-dijo ella.

Y por que se puso asi draco-pregunto janeth, pansy supo que abrió la boca demás.

Flash back…

Y tu aléjate de mi chica-dijo estefan viendo al rubio y luego alejándose de el, draco recibió un bote de agua fría por todo su cuerpo.

Ya la perdí y ni siquiera la tuve-dijo draco serio y triste a la vez pasando sus finos dedos sobre su pelo, el joven se fue a las tres escobas a el no le pudieron negar nada siendo un malfoy.

Una joven de pelo negro caminaba de un lado a otro a las 2 de la mañana, preocupada por el rubio que no llegaba.

Se supone que deberías de estar aquí descansando desde hace un buen rato-dijo pansy notando la presencia de su amigo, en la cual ella voltio viéndolo.

Draco-dijo ella yendo asia el y viéndolo, el joven estaba borracho hasta donde no.

Por que haces esto-le dijo ella encaminándolo asia el sofá y acostándolo.

La perdí…la perdí-dijo el inclinando su pierna y posando su mano en su frente.

A quien-le pregunto la joven que estaba hincada alado de el viéndolo triste.

A janeth aquer griffindor una joven que me enamore perdidamente de ella solo con un rose de miradas-dijo el.

Duerme draco necesitas descansar-dijo pansy cerrando los ojos de su amigo.

Fin flash back…

Pansy se limito a no decir que era ella por la cual se emborracho su amigo.

Entonces esta enamorado de otra joven-dijo ella triste.

Si-dijo pansy viendo la reacción de janeth y dedujo que aun estaba enamorada de su amigo.

Bueno me retiro-dijo janeth despidiéndose de la joven y yendo asia su sala común, con la cara gacha.

Yo se hip que me tiene hip que perdonar hip..-decía un harry fuera de sus pensamientos a ron que estaba igual o peor que el.

Harry-le dijo janeth a los jóvenes que voltearon y la vieron.

Que hip guapa janeth-le dijo ron a la joven viéndola de arriba asia abajo.

Donde estaba-pregunto janeth ayudando a los jóvenes.

No vez-dijo harry-janeth siento el hedor a alcohol de los jóvenes.

Si ya lo note-dijo janeth diciendo la contraseña y entrando a la sala común.

Con que fin hacen esto, si piensan que emborrachándose asi ginny y hermione los van a perdonar lo dudo, hay palabras –dijo janeth sentando a los chicos.

Janeth dime que me quieres-le decía harry abrazando a su ami9ga.

Claro harry pero suéltame que me asfixias-dijo janeth zafándose de el.

Donde esta hermione.-pregunto ron tratando de pararse pero no lo logro.

Dormida y no dejare que ustedes suban a verlas-dijo janeth amenazándolos.

Pero por que tengo que hablar con ella-dijo ron.

No, no estas en condiciones de hablar con ellas-dijo janeth.

Janeth ayudo a los chicos a subir a su habitación los acostó, janeth se iba a ir pero harry la detuvo.

Que pasa-le pregunto janeth.

Quédate no quiero estar solo-dijo el con tristeza.

Janeth tomo la mano del joven y se quedo alado de el dentándose en su cama, viendo como cerraba los ojos.

Harry-dijo en su8surro janeth acomodando un mechón de el cabello del joven.

En slytherin…

Quisiera ayudarlos pero no puedo-pensaba pansy leyendo un libro enfrente de la chimenea-ellos tienes que descubrirlo por si solos-pensaba pansy, sin saber que su compañero estaba detrás de ella.

Draco no me gusta que me espíes asi y bien lo sabes-dijo pansy.

Quiero hablarte-dijo el.

De que-dijo ella notando que el joven se recostaba en su sillón favorito.

Quiero saber como descubrir si ella me ama-dijo el.

Draco-dijo pansy volteando y viéndolo-has lo que siempre haces para conquistar a alguien-dijo pansy.

Pansy ella es como tu que son muy difíciles de conquistar-dijo el sentándose y viéndola.

Entonces usa tus atractivos dones de caballero-dijo pansy sentándose alado de el.

Sabes ya los e usado pero nunca funcionan…-

Ríndete-le dijo.

No puedo la quiero-dijo el.

Díselo asi de fácil-dijo pansy viéndolo y parándose caminando asia el cuarto de las damas.

Draco se quedo pensando un buen rato.

23 de marzo sábado…

Los rayos del sol iluminaban el colegio de hogwarts, especialmente la habitación de los hombres donde dormían los griffindor, 2 jóvenes miraban con sonrisas picaras a harry potter que se estaba tallando los ojos, no se pudo levantar al sentir a alguien que estaba durmiendo en su pecho, miro harry a los chicos en la cual sonrieron y se fueron, después miro la que ocupaba su pecho.

Janeth-dijo el impresionado-au-dijo tomándose la cabeza le dolía mucho y tenia mucha sed.

Esta si que fue una emborrachada-dijo ron levantándose tomando su cabeza y viendo al joven, pero se impresiono al verlo con janeth.

Que hiciste harry-le pregunto.

Nada tonto-le dijo el tomando su varita-wingardium leviosa-dijo el apuntando a la joven que comenzaba a flotar, harry se levanto y la acostó en su cama.

Tengo sed-dijo harry.

Eso te pasa por emborracharte-dijo janeth levantándose con una sonrisa-y no ron no paso nada-dijo al ver que ron iba a hablar, el joven se sonrojo.

Si piensan hablar con las chicas apúrense que deben estar desayunando-dijo ella saliendo del lugar y yendo a su habitación, janeth se recostó en su cama.

Marzo paso ante los ojos de una janeth que era esforzada por las chicas para aprender a ser animagas, si quieren saber si se reconciliaron las parejitas si, se reconciliaron hablaron al respecto…

Juro que la mato si te vuelve a besar-le dijo una furiosa ginny.

Esta bien-dijo harry viendo a su nuevamente novia enojada.

Y no te rías que es verdad-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

No me ríe amor-dijo el abuzándola.

Ya te advertí ronald-le dijo hermione.

Si amor ya entendí-dijo el besándola para que no hablara mas.

Esta si que fue una reconciliación impresionante-dijo janeth con una sonrisa flotando en su escoba, ya que estaban en el lago.

Baja de hay aquer-le dijo hermione.

Para que estoy bien aquí-dijo ella riéndose.

No te burles-le dijo hermione.

Har..-pero vio que estaba ocupado-bien creo que sobro asi que me voy-dijo ella volando por el cielo y aterrizando en la entrada con una sonrisa feliz.

Janeth izo un bostezo y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas por el sueño que tenia, hace varios dias las chicas y ella estaban ensayando para ser animaga.

Tienes sueño aquer-le dijo una voz por detrás, janeth no se preocupo por voltear savia quien era…

No molestes roberts que no tengo ganas de nada-dijo janeth avanzando asía las escaleras pero sintió que alguien le apuntaba con la varita.

Ahora yo estoy armada y tu no-dijo ella.

No necesito estar armada-dijo janeth volteando y viéndola.

Que buen sábado muy bueno-pensó janeth con flojera.

Que pasa aquí-llego el director del prestigiado colegio, que estaba parado atrás de ellas.

Nada profesor solo platicaba con mi compañera-dijo altaneramente elizabeth con una sonrisa tonta.

Janeth miro al director y el le sonrió, janeth le respondió con una sonrisa tierna.

Janeth se retiro, iba caminando lentamente por las escaleras todos estaban afuera por el calor infernal que estaba sucediendo en el colegio, janeth se sentó en las escaleras, hace tiempo que no miraba a sus amigas ni hablaba con ella.

Ayuda-dijo ella.

Janeth eres tu-pregunto una joven.

Hace tiempo que no te oía Karen-le dijo janeth sonriente, la pulserita brillaba-y Andrómeda-pregunto.

No esta, esta con la profesora de adivinación, Andrómeda esta ayudándola con algunos trabajos, ya que esta castigada-dijo ella.

Y por que, que paso-dijo ella interesada recargándose en una escalera con los codos y mirando a su derecha la pulserita, los cuadros estaban atentos a la pulserita y a la joven, janeth voltio y los vio ellos se asustaron, janeth les sonrió y les dijo…

No se preocupen pueden oír-dijo ella.

Gracias-dijeron las 3 jovencitas que vestían trajes antiguas hermosos según janeth.

Janeth miro la pulsera, y continuo hablando.

Decías-le dijo.

Es que castigaron a Andrómeda por salir con uno de durmstrang-dijo karen desde su habitación, era de color celestita, con 2 grandes ventanales, tres camas redonditas estaban regadas en la habitación con cojines blancos, la habitación no era igual a las demás ya que las tres habían decorado la habitación desde que se conocieron, la joven estaba recostada en la cama leyendo un libro y viendo la pulserita que estaba en su muñeca derecha.

Y eso que tiene de malo-dijo janeth.

Es que lo metió a nuestra habitación-dijo karen enojada, los cuadros se impresionaron, janeth sonrió y dijo

Se ve que Andrómeda nunca cambia-dijo janeth sonriente.

Si lo se, y tu como estas-le pregunto karen.

Pues mas o menos-dijo janeth triste dándose cuenta que los cuadros son chismosos así que se levanto sacudiéndose u n poco el pantalón.

Por que, a ya se, malfoy-dijo ella mirando al techo de su cuarto con el libro en manos.

Si, no te puedo mentir a ti me trae loca pero sabes como soy de orgullosa amiga-le hablaba a la pulsera caminando por un pasillo lleno de ventanales que iluminaban, todo el lugar, janeth caminaba entre ellos reflejando su sombra en el suelo, janeth se paro alado de una ventana que daba asía el bosque y lago.

Janeth no te pongas así, hay muchos-dijo su amiga por medio de la pulsera.

Lo se-dijo ella recargándose en la pared y sentándose en el suelo con las piernas inclinadas.

No llores amiga no vale la pena-decía karen escuchando a su amiga sollozar.

No puedo evitarlo-dijo ella derramando lagrimas cristalinas que rodaban lentamente por sus pálidas mejillas-lo amo-dijo ella triste.

Si pero otra lo tiene janeth tienes que entenderlo-dijo ella.

Lo se-dijo ella.

Bueno cambiemos de tema como te ha ido en el colegio-le pregunto la joven.

Muy bien-dijo ella secando las lagrimas y sonriendo como si la vieran-karen-le hablo.

Si-le dijo ella.

Estoy haciendo algo ilegal-dijo janeth.

Janeth dime que no has hecho nada malo-se asusto karen.

Soy animaga karen-dijo janeth pasando lo de sus poderes.

QUE-brillo demasiado la pulsera.

Cállate-le dijo.

Como que eres animaga, janeth apenas tienes 17 años no puedes ser animaga-le dijo karen asustada desde el otro lado de la pulsera, la joven estaba en el suelo por la noticia.

Lo se pero ya lo soy ya no puedo evitarlo-dijo ella-pero hay algto mas grave-dijo janeth.

Que puede ser mas grave que esto-le dijo karen-les enseñe a dos mas-dijo ella.,

TU ESTAS LOCA PERO QUE IRRESPONSABLE ERES-grito la pulsera.

Lo se cállate o me descubren-le dijo janeth a la pulsera.

Bien, mientras guardes esto en secreto no pasara nada-dijo karen.

Eso espero dijo janeth con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

Janeth se despidió de su amiga, y se encamino asía la sala común, encontrándose a las dos felices parejas enojadas.

Que pasa-pregunto.

Donde estabas-pregunto hermione.

Caminaba por el colegio-dijo ella seria viendo a ron que solo se encogió de hombros.

Segura-le dijo ginny viéndola.

Si-dijo ella caminado asía su cuarto pero fue detenida por hermione y ginny quien la sacaron del lugar a rastras asía el retrato donde siempre entrenaban.

Queremos seguir-dijo ginny.

Pero…-

Pero nada ya sabemos que animagos somos ahora quiero trasformarme-dijo hermione.

Bien pero tranquilícense-dijo janeth-cierren sus ojos, las chicas obedecieron lentamente sus respiraciones volvieron a su lugar, se relajaron poco a poco.

Ahora imagínense el animal en la cual ustedes vieron en sus sueños, hermione respiro y se imagino a una pequeña lechuza castaña que volaba por los cielos azules, sentía la brisa del aire en su rostro, hermione sintió un dolor tremendo en su cuerpo como si se reluciera poco a poco cada músculo, abrió sus ojos no quería continuar, se impresiono al ver a janeth enfrente de ella pero hincada enfrente, sintió unas manos que la tomaban delicadamente.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos al verse en un pequeño espejo de janeth, era una pequeña lechuza castaña muy linda.

Lo lograste oyó decir la lechuza antes de volver a ser hermione.

Lo logre-dijo abrazando a su amiga.

Ginny estaba sudando no lo lograba.

Ginny no te presiones-le dijo janeth preocupada.

Ginny palideció rápidamente, y se trasformo en una linda zorra de color castaño rojizo muy linda.

Ginny lo logro-grito hermione emocionada.

El pequeño zorro callo inconsciente y ginny volvió a la normalidad.

Ginny-se asustaron las dos y fueron donde ella.

Que paso-le pregunto ginny a janeth.

Te presionaste demasiado te dije que no lo hicieras-le regaño janeth con una sonrisa débil…

Marzo paso lento al igual que abril, un mes muy aburrido sin nada que hacer, los exámenes estaban a la vuelta de la esquina en el colegio y harry estaba mas que aburrido con ron, en la cual llevaban una relacione estable con sus novias y ya sin peleas con las admiradoras de los dos jóvenes, janeth por su parte ya no miraba a draco y seguía pensando en que ya se había olvidado de el.

Llego junio, janeth estaba recostada en el sillón del cuarto donde las 3 merodeadoras de ese momento les gustaba pasar el fin de semana con los chicos, pero en esos momentos janeth estaba completamente sola en una noche negra con la media luna que no iluminaba nada el lugar, una tormenta estaba afuera, los relámpagos y los truenos se reflejaban en las ventanas, janeth estaba nerviosa no le gustaban los truenos ni relámpagos pero mister valiente se quedaba hay leyendo el libro de pociones.

Janeth comenzó a cantar para que se le pasara el miedo a los relámpagos que mirava pro la ventana.

C

A

N

C

I

O

N

Janeth se quedo completamente dormida con su libro en su pecho mientras un joven de cabellos rubios no dejaba de pensar en ella, en su habitación que era iluminada por los relámpagos, las gotas de la tormenta se estrellaban en la ventana con fuerza, 3 jóvenes estaban dormidos en sus camas entre ellos el mejor amigo del rubio blaise zabinny quien dormía placidamente en sus cama destapado con solo unos pantalones de tela delgada a la cadera que hacían ver su hermoso cuerpo, mientras el rubio miraba la ventana pensó en la joven que hacia que el joven perdiera los suspiros todos los días, draco malfoy el joven de 17años estaba recostado en su cama con una pierna inclinada y sus brazos en su nuca, mostraba tremendo cuerpo ante solo unos pantalones negros de tela, las sabanas estaban tapando solo una parte de su abdomen haciéndolo lucir muy sensual.

Por que no dejo de pensar en ti-se pregunto el joven mientras veía una foto que le había tomado blaise a escondidas en la cual estaba sonriéndole a harry en el campo de quidditch en uno de los entrenamientos que habían tenido para el próximo año.

Los exámenes estaban en camino todos nerviosos caminaban por los pasillos , mas para los que iban de salida, hermione por su parte ya había comenzado a estudiar.

Julio….

Janeth caminaba de noche por las mazmorras del colegio que hacia en ese lugar, no lo sabia, alguien le había mandado una carta diciéndole que hay estaba su diario ya que alguien lo tomo y se lo llevo, todo el lugar daba miedo en la noche, las paredes estaban frías y oscuras no había muchas antorchas que iluminaban el lugar, janeth siento de pronto como algo la apretó de los pies fuertemente dejándolos juntos, janeth no aguanto el equilibrio y cayo al suelo.

Para que aprendas aquer que con una roberts no se juega-dijo una joven de cabellos largos negros y ondulados, que estaba enfrente de ella con el hechizo lumos en su varita.

Te arrepentirás roberts-dijo janeth sacando su varita todo era un juego de ella, janeth deshizo el hechizo y se paro pero choco contra un apersona.

Que hace en las mazmorras aquer y en altas horas de la noche-dijo snape iluminándola con la varita, janeth abrió mucho los ojos por la luz y por el profesor snape.

Profesor…yo…-janeth no supo que decirle.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del colegio estaba un joven con su varita en alto con el hechizo lumos en la punta de su varita, el joven entraba a los archivos de los alumnos en el colegio, voltio a ambos lados estaba oscuro nos e miraba nada, el joven ojeo barios pergaminos de la casa de griffindor y consiguió lo que quería con una satisfactoria sonrisa.

Esta castigada señorita tendrá que limpiar todo el salón de pociones mañana sábado a las 10 de la mañana y será supervisada pro que lo limpiara sin magia-dijo el profesor.

Janeth ya no quería mas problemas ya los tenia-si profesor-se dispuso a decir y se retiro rumbo a su casa.

El joven la miro caminar por hay pero se extraño que hacía ella en ese lugar, la vio alejarse y fue a su sala común.

Janeth entro enojada y una hermione bajo con un pequeño libro negro entre sus manos-lo encontré-dijo ella entregándoselo a janeth en las manos el diario de janeth era de color negro con un broche de una mariposa como seguro de magia.

Donde estaba-dijo ella callada y cortante.

Debajo de la cama-dijo ella viendo a su amiga –que sucede.

Fui roberts me amarro, caí, me vaharon en pocas palabras estoy castigada tendré que limpiar el salón de pociones…como si me gustaran-dijo ella enojada y cruzándose de brazos.

Te ayudare-dijo hermione.

Estaré supervisada y lo limpiare sin magia es el colmo-dijo ella enojada levantándose-vallamos a dormir mañana tengo un día muy largo-dijo ella.

Janeth se recostó en su cama cerrando delicadamente sus ojos quedándose completamente dormida…

Te tendré janeth lo juro-pensó el joven que estaba recostado entre sabanas verdes y plateadas, el joven miro los papeles que tenia en sus manos.


End file.
